YOU AND I
by DeSTORIA
Summary: [ HAEHYUK ] Donghae dan Hyukjae bertemu dengan cara yang tidak terduga dan menikah karena sebuah kesepakatan. Mampukah Donghae dan Hyukjae mempertahankan pernikahan mereka ketika ujian demi ujian datang silih berganti? / Boys Love
1. Chapter 1

**YOU AND I**

 **D & E Fanfiction**

 **Donghae & Eunhyuk**

 **Romance / Drama**

 **Boys Love**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 _Sometimes we hope our first love will last forever, but it doesn't always happen that way. Instead you should focus on finding the love of your life that will be the last._

* * *

Hyukjae sangat heran dengan kedua orang tuanya, khususnya ibunya yang selalu mendesaknya untuk segera menikah. Hyukjae baru 35 tahun. Demi Tuhan, dia baru 35 tahun.

Well, memang usia yang cukup untuk Hyukjae segara menikah, tapi apa salahnya jika ia tidak ingin terburu- buru untuk hal yang satu itu. Malahan di luar negeri sana, di usia sepertinya orang- orang masih sibuk belajar atau merintis karir.

Hyukjae, di usianya yang ke 35 sudah sukses dengan kariernya sebagai senior editor surat kabar harian nomor satu di Korea. Hyukjae nyaris meraih semua penghargaan di dunia jurnalis dengan kecerdasan, ketajaman berfikir dan wawasannya yang luas.

"Ibu tidak mau tahu, kau harus segara menikah Hyukjae!"

"Jangan selalu memaksakan kehendakmu padanya"

"Aku tidak memaksa, hanya menyuruhnya segera menikah! Usianya sudah 35 tahun."

Hyukjae menghela nafas panjang sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Setiap kunjungannya kerumah orang tuanya pasti akan berujung ribut- ribut antara ayah dan ibunya. Ibunya yang selalu mendesaknya untuk menikah dan ayahnya yang selalu membelanya.

"Sudahlah, setiap aku datang kesini ayah dan ibu selalu saja bertengkar. Lebih baik aku tidak datang kesini."

 _Sebelum aku mendapatkan calon untuk kunikahi._

Hyukjae segera naik ke lantai dua untuk mengambil tasnya, dia harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum terjadi perang dunia ketiga antara ayah dan ibunya.

Bahkan Hyukjae tidak peduli saat Sungmin yang baru keluar dari kamar dan mencoba menahan kepergiannya.

..

..

Sepanjang jalan menuju Seoul, Hyukjae mencoba merenungkan apa yang membuatnya begitu sulit mendapat pasangan. Dari segi penampilan Hyukjae termasuk dalam kategori di atas rata- rata. Pendidikannya juga bagus, ia merupakan lulusan terbaik di Unniversitasnya dulu. Dan untuk karir, jangan ditanya lagi, Hyukjae mewarisi keceradasan dan ketajaman berfikir sang ayah. Diantara kedua kakaknya, hanya Hyukjae yang memiliki pemikiran kritis sehingga membuatnya menjadi seorang reporter berprestasi. Namanya begitu terkenal di dunia jurnalistik.

Hyukjae bukannya tidak pernah memiliki kekasih. Ia pernah beberapa kali menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang dan membawa kekasihnya kerumah dan mengenalkannya kepada orang tuanya. Tapi ya itu tadi, semua selalu saja berakhir dengan pertengkaran orang tuannya. Ibunya yang selalu setuju dengan siapapun asal Hyukjae cepat menikah, tapi ayahnya akan menentang habis- habisan kerena menurut ayahnya kekasih Hyukjae tidak cocok untuknya.

Itulah hal yang selalu membuat Hyukjae selalu serba salah. Ayah dan ibunya jelas memiliki pemahaman yang berbeda. Membuat kepala berambut pirang Hyukjae rasanya mau meledak sebentar lagi karena tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Dan sekali lagi, dia baru 35 tahun!

* * *

 **.::: YOU AND I :::.**

 **.::: D & E :::.**

* * *

Donghae menyemburkan kopi dari mulutnya saat Yunho memberitahunya sebuah artikel yang memuat berita tentang dirinya. Dan diantara banyaknya foto, terdapat sebuah foto dimana Donghae sedang bermesraan dengan beberapa wanita.

"Hey pendek! Kau merusak koranku!"

"Dari melihat foto dan judulnya saja aku sudah bisa menebak apa isi dari berita murahan itu."

"Itu resiko seseorang dengan masa lalu kelam sepertimu, sobat. Seorang Don Juan yang memilih untuk menjadi pengusaha muda dan sialnya kau berhasil hingga kini kau menjadi sorotan di dunia bisnis."

Yunho tertawa terbahak- bahak sambil membersihkan korannya yang tadi terkena semburan kopi Donghae. Entah apa yang ia tertawakan.

"Diam kau, Jung! Atau kubuat perusahaanmu gulung tikar sebentar lagi."

"Hey tenang, Lee. Kau ini, selalu saja mengancam! Bagaimana kalau keberikan sebuah solusi? Kau datangi saja penulisnya langsung dan tanyakan apa maunya. Karena setahuku, ini bukan pertama kali aku menemukan berita seperti ini tentangmu."

"Memang siapa dia?"

"Kau lihat disitu, namanya Lee Hyukjae."

..

..

Dengan langkah tergesa- gesa Donghae berjalan menuju ruangan sang editor yang tadi dikatakan Yunho, meski ditengah perjalanan ia beberapa kali mendapatkan penghadangan, namun Donghae sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Dia harus segera menemui editor sialan itu dan menanyakan apa maunya orang itu, kenapa seenaknya saja memuat berita tentangnya tanpa seijinnya. Dan tanpa mengetuk pintu, Donghae segera membuka pintu ruangan sang editor tersebut dengan kasar.

"Tuan Lee Hyukjae, bisa tolong kau jelaskan apa maksud dari artikel yang kau tulis ini!"

Donghae melempar koran dalam genggamannya ke meja kerja Hyukjae dan berusaha mengamati sosok laki- laki berambut pirang di depannya. Laki- laki pirang itu hanya berpakaian santai, dengan celana jeans dan kaos gombrong dengan sebuah kaca mata membingkai matanya.

"Tuan Lee Donghae, apakah kau tidak diajarkan sopan santun dan etika terhadap orang yang baru kau kenal?"

"Aku memang baru mengenalmu, tapi jika dilihat dari artikel yang kau buat itu sepertinya kau sudah sangat mengenalku."

Donghae memicingkan matanya, menatap sengit Hyukjae dan koran yang berada di atas meja kerja Hyukjae yang ia lemparkan tadi.

"Silahkan duduk. Dan biar kujelaskan, aku bukan penulis gosip murahan. Apa yang aku tulis itu semua berdasarkan fakta. Kau tidak perlu membacanya jika tidak menyukainya, _simple_ 'kan?"

Hyukjae bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan dengan percaya diri menghampiri Donghae, lalu melemparkan koran tersebut tepat mengenai wajah Donghae.

Donghae menarik nafas menahan emosinya, namun gemeretak giginya tetap saja nyaris terdengar. Jarak tubuh mereka hanya terpaut beberapa centimeter saja, tubuh kurus kecil Hyukjae bukanlah ancaman untuknya.

Dengan seenaknya Donghae meraih kacamata yang tadi menghiasi wajah Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae terperanjat dan reflek melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada wajah Donghae, tapi gerakan Donghae lebih cepat hingga membuat kedua tangannya terkurung dalam genggaman erat Donghae.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae sengit membuat Donghae terperangah. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Donghae melihat mata terindah yang menatapnya dengan berani.

"Hentikan semua tindakkan konyolmu membuat artikel miring tentangku. Karena jika tidak, aku pastikan kau akan menyesal atas keberanianmu itu, Hyukjae- _ssi_!" Donghae kembali memasangkan kacamata Hyukjae ketempatnya semula.

"Dan bersikaplah lebih manis. Lihatlah, wajahmu sangat manis tapi sikapmu tidak ada manis- manisnya sama sekali. Mungkin dengan begitu kau akan lebih mudah mendapatkan pasangan hidupmu."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Donghae berlalu dari hadapan Hyukjae yang wajahnya sudah memerah dan hampir menangis.

Sepeninggal Donghae, Hyukjae berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sebagai seorang penulis, ia memang cukup sering mendapatkan terror akibat dari keberaniannya mengupas setiap kejadian atau kepribadian dari objeknya dengan sangat transparan. Tapi biasanya jika menerima ancaman atau terror Hyukjae akan mendapatkannya melalui perantara, bukan si objek yang langsung mendatanginya seperti yang dilakukan Donghae barusan.

Belum sempat Hyukjae bernafas lega, kali ini telepon diruang kerjanya berdering. Asistennya mengatakan bahwa telepon tersebut dari keluarganya di Incheon.

"Ya, _Hyung_. Ada apa?"

"Cepatlah pulang, Hyuk! Ibu terserang _stroke!_ "

"A-apa?"

Hyukjae tidak mendengar apa- apa lagi yang dikatakan Sungmin karena setelah mendengar ibunya terserang stroke, Hyukjae langsung membanting teleponnya. Dan dengan tergesa- gesa berlari menuju _lift_ , namun saat hendak masuk kedalam _lift_ yang terbuka, Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Donghae berdiri didalam sana.

"Mau masuk tidak?"

Hyukjae terlihat berfikir, ia masih kesal dengan manusia arogan dihadapannya itu. Tapi karena keadaan yang cukup mendesak membuat Hyukjae harus mengalah dan mengesampingkan egonya. Hyukjae masuk kedalam lift sambil membuang muka, sama sekali tidak mau menatap Donghae yang terus memperhatikannya.

Donghae dan Hyukjae berdiri dalam diam, tanpa menoleh satu sama lain. Menit demi menit berlalu, entah kenapa _lift_ nya bukannya berjalan justru terasa seperti sedang berhenti.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang lift ini macet?"

Dengan tenang Donghae membuka kotak darurat di dekat pintu lift, kemudian mengambil gagang telepon kecil yang ada disana dan berteriak mencari pertolongan. Namun tidak membuahkan hasil.

Hyukjae mendadak jadi panik sendiri, ia mengambil ponselnya untuk menhubungi siapapun yang bisa menolongnya.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Ini ruang tertutup, ponselmu tidak akan berguna disini."

Donghae masih sibuk mengutak- atik gagang telepon di dalam kotak darurat saat mendengar deru nafas Hyukjae yang bercampur dengan isak tangisnya terdengar semakin jelas.

"Tadi kau terlihat seperti jagoan yang sangat percaya diri. Kenapa sekarang hanya karena _lift_ ini macet saja kau berubah jadi cengeng?"

Donghae geleng- geleng kepala tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Coba lihat, tadi Hyukjae berdiri dihadapannya dengan berani seolah menantangnya berkelahi, tapi sekarang laki- laki berambut pirang itu berjongkok sambil menangis tersedu- sedu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam lipatan tangannya yang bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Yaa... baiklah. Jika kau tidak mau bercerita, maka aku juga memutuskan akan pasrah saja berjongkok disini sampai pihak keamanan menyadari kita terkunci di lift yang mati ini. Mudah- mudahan mereka menemukan kita saat kita masih hidup."

"Kau! Kau itu 'kan laki- laki, kenapa bersikap seperti itu?! Cepat sana cari pertolongan!"

"Memangnya kau bukan laki- laki?"

Hyukjae mengumpat. Sialan! Disaat seperti ini kenapa ia harus salah bicara. Membuat malu saja.

"Aku harus segera ke Incheon, ibuku sakit."

Mendengar kata ibu, membuat hati Donghae terasa menghangat. Donghae tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jika mendengar ibunya sedang sakit. Karena ibunya sudah meninggal dunia saat melahirkannya. Dan ayahnya memutuskan untuk tidak menikah lagi sampai detik ini, sehingga Donghae tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya hampir kehilangan seorang ibu, karena memang ia telah lama kehilangan ibunya.

Donghae segera berdiri lalu kembali mengutak- atik tombol- tombol di kotak darurat tersebut dan tidak lama terdengar suara kasak kusuk dari gagang telepon.

Donghae langsung berteriak- teriak, memaki, mengumpat dan mengancam petugas keamanan yang berbicara ditelepon. Memerintahkan para petugas itu untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari dalam lift itu. Hyukjae sampai berjingkat kaget. Suara teriakan Donghae tadi tidak main- main.

"Kau dengar, mereka akan mengeluarkan kita dalam beberapa menit lagi."

"Terima kasih."

Hyukjae melepas kacamatnya dan mengelap kacamatanya yang basah dengan ujung bajunya. Donghae diam- diam memperhatikan wajah Hyukjae yang tanpa kacamata. Entah kenapa Donghae tersipu- sipu sendiri saat menatap kedua bola mata berkelopak satu milik Hyukjae yang terlihat sangat indah menurutnya. Donghae akui, sejak pertama melihat Hyukjae tadi, laki- laki berambut pirang itu memang terlihat cukup manis, walaupun sikapnya tidak ada manis- manisnya sama sekali.

Donghae terkesiap saat terdengar suara pintu lift akan terbuka. Ia buru- buru berdiri dan merapikan jasnya yang sedikit kusut, begitu juga dengan Hyukjae. Pria manis itu merapikan rambut pirangnya, menyisirnya dengan jari lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot sekali lagi. Dan saat pintu _lift_ benar- benar terbuka, mereka sudah berada dilantai dasar.

Ada beberapa petugas keamanan dan teknisi yang berada di depan _lift_. Mereka meminta maaf atas kejadian tidak mengenakan yang baru saja menimpa Donghae dan Hyukjae dan berjanji hal seperti itu tidak akan terulang lagi.

Hyukjae mengerjap tidak percaya atas reaksi Donghae yang di luar dugaannya. Ia kira Donghae akan mengamuk, atau paling tidak memaki- maki dan mengumpati orang- orang itu karena merasa dirugikan karena waktunya yang berharga terbuang sia- sia dengan terkurung didalam _lift_ yang macet. Tapi apa, manusia arogan itu justru hanya bersikap biasa saja seperti tidak terjadi apa- apa.

"Aku duluan, Hyukjae- _ssi_ dan kudo'akan semoga ibumu cepat sembuh."

Donghae pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang mendadak terasa berantakan entah karena apa.

* * *

 **.::: YOU AND I :::.**

 **.::: D & E :::.**

* * *

Donghae dikejutkan dengan kedatangan ayahnya yang tiba- tiba di ruang kerjanya dengan wajah murka. Bahkan ayahnya itu tidak mau repot- repot berbasa- basi untuk sekedar menanyakan kabarnya padahal sudah hampir satu bulan mereka tidak bertemu karena kesibukan masing- masing.

"Sejak kapan aku mengajarkanmu hal- hal seperti ini?!"

Dengan kasar sang ayah melemparkan gulungan koran yang dibawanya, dan sialnya lagi- lagi mengenai wajahnya.

Dasar sial! Kemarin si pirang sialan itu, sekarang pak tua ini juga! Lama- lama wajah tampan Donghae bisa cidera jika terus menerus menjadi sasaran tembak gulungan koran.

Donghae mengambil gulungan koran tersebut dengan wajah masam lalu melihat isi artikel dan beberapa foto yang tercetak disana. Donghae menghela nafasnya kasar.

 _Artikel dan foto- foto itu lagi..._

Baiklah, Donghae mengakui bahwa ia memang bukanlah orang suci. Dulu saat masih di London, kuliah mengambil jurusan tekhnik, Donghae memang melewati masa mudanya dengan kenakalan pria pada umumnya yang hobi berpesta dan bermain wanita. Tapi saat ia kembali ke Korea dan dipaksa sang ayah untuk memegang kendali perusahaan ayahnya yang hampir gulung tikar, semua gaya hidup bebasnya semasa di London telah ia tinggalkan. Dan dari sanalah Donghae bertekad untuk merubah hidupnya agar lebih baik dan terarah.

Berkat kerja kerasnya, akhirnya Donghae mampu menjadi seorang pengusaha yang sukses di usianya yang baru menginjak 25 tahun. Dan sekarang, disaat karir dan perusahaan yang di kendalikannya melaju pesat, tiba- tiba saja masa lalu kelam yang ingin dilupakannya kembali di korek oleh orang- orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Itu dulu. Apa ayahku sendiri lebih percaya artikel murahan itu dari pada anaknya sendiri?"

"Ayah percaya padamu. Tapi jika lawan bisnismu mengetahui dimana titik kelemahanmu, maka mereka pasti akan berlomba- lomba untuk menjatuhkanmu"

"Lalu Ayah ingin aku bagaimana?"

"Segeralah cari pasangan untuk kau nikahi, mungkin dengan begitu berita- berita buruk tentangmu akan mereda."

 _Menikah...?_

Bahkan membayangkannya saja pun Donghae tidak pernah. Lalu siapa pula yang harus ia nikahi, kekasih saja ia tidak punya.

..

..

Sudah beberapa hari ini Hyukjae menetap di Incheon karena kondisi ibunya yang cukup kritis. Mau tidak mau Hyukjae mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya untuk merawat ibunya, juga sebagai balasan karena ia yang belum bisa memenuhi keinginan ibunya untuk segera menikah.

"Maafkan aku."

Hyukjae menatap ayahnya dengan penuh penyesalan, bagaimana pun kondisi ibunya menjadi seperti ini adalah karena kesalahannya juga.

"Untuk?"

"Aku belum bisa memenuhi keinginan ibu."

Ayah Hyukjae terlihat merenung, menatap anaknya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Sebenarnya itu bukan semata- mata kesalahan Hyukjae. Anak bungsunya itu sudah berkali- kali mengenalkan kekasihnya tapi ia selalu menolaknya dengan alasan kekasih Hyukjae itu tidak cocok dengan anaknya. Padahal yang sebenarnya adalah, ayahnya hanya ingin Hyukjae menikah dengan seseorang yang berlatar belakang sama sepertinya, seorang pengusaha.

"Ayah juga salah."

"Maksud ayah?"

"Ayah selalu menolak orang- orang yang kau perkenalkan hanya karena mereka bukanlah pengusaha seperti ayah"

Hyukjae terkejut, tentu saja. Jadi hanya karena itu selama ini ayahnya tidak pernah menyetujui hubungannya dengan siapapun, hanya karena mereka bukan seorang pengusaha seperti ayahnya.

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Terlintas sebuah nama di benaknya, namun Hyukjae segera menggelangkan kepalanya kuat- kuat. Hyukjae pasti sudah gila, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memikirkan orang itu disaat genting seperti ini. Ia pasti sudah sangat gila!

* * *

 **.::: YOU AND I :::.**

 **.::: D & E :::.**

* * *

Donghae sangat terkejut saat sekretarisnya memberitahukan jika Lee Hyukjae datang untuk menemuinya. Mau apa si Pirang sialan itu menemuinya pagi- pagi begini? Mengorek- ngorek tentang kehidupan masa lalunya lagi lalu mempublikasikannya melalui media. Jangan harap dia akan mendapatkannya! Karena Donghae tidak akan sudi meluangkan waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk melayani laki- laki bermulut pedas seperti Hyukjae. Tapi... Donghae penasaran juga, apa gerangan yang membuat Hyukjae datang menemuinya. Dan juga entah kenapa Donghae merasa rindu pada sepasang mata indah Hyukjae, mata yang membuat waktu seolah berhenti setiap Donghae menatapnya.

Hyukjae muncul dengan malu- malu dari balik pintu, tidak lama setelah Donghae memerintahkan sekretarisnya untuk menyuruh Hyukjae masuk. Hyukjae terlihat berbeda dari pertama mereka bertemu. Kali ini Hyukjae menggunakan pakaian yang lebih rapi dan modis, dengan jeans skinny hitam yang pas membungkus kaki dan pahanya yang ramping dan kemeja biru yang dilapisi dengan sebuah blazer hitam.

"Silahkan duduk, Hyukjae- _ssi_. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu? Tapi jika kedatanganmu kesini hanya untuk mengorek- ngorek masa laluku lagi, kau bisa segera keluar dari ruanganku."

Hyukjae jadi salah tingkah, namun tetap duduk dihadapan Donghae. Donghae memperhatikan tingkah laku Hyukjae. Tidak seperti pertemuan terakhir mereka dimana Hyukjae terlihat sangat percaya diri, kali ini Hyukjae terlihat sedikit canggung dan tidak nyaman.

"Tidak. Aku justru datang membawakan solusi untuk masalah yang sedang kau hadapi, Donghae- _ssi"_

"Masalahku? Seperti kau tahu masalahku saja."

 _Kaulah sumber semua masalahku, sialan!_

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Memang apa yang bisa yang Hyukjae lakukan untuk mengatasi masalahnya? Ah, apa dia lupa jika dirinya sendirilah yang menjadi sumber semua masalah yang Donghae hadapi saat ini.

"Ya, dan hanya ada satu solusi untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu."

 _Dan masalahku, tentu saja_

"Menikahlah denganku, Donghae- _ssi."_

..

..

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**.::: YOU AND I :::.**

 **.::: D & E :::.**

* * *

Dimasa remajanya, Donghae memang banyak bersenang- senang dengan bermacam- macam tipe wanita dan laki- laki saat masih di London. Sejak dulu ia memiliki prinsip, diwaktu bersenang- senang maka ia akan menghabiskannya untuk bersenang- senang. Tapi ketika nanti ia telah menikah dan memiliki keluarga, maka ia akan serius untuk setia kepada keluarganya. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya yang sangat mencintai ibunya, meski ibunya telah meninggal berpuluh- puluh tahun lamanya, tapi ayahnya tidak pernah berniat untuk menikah lagi. Ayahnya memiliki prinsip bahwa pernikahan hanyalah satu kali seumur hidup. Dan Donghae juga memegang teguh prinsip itu. Dia akan setia pada pasangannya sampai nafasnya berhenti.

Dengan catatan, orang yang akan menjadi pasangannya nanti harus satu tipe dengan ibunya. Maka Donghae akan dengan senang hati melamar orang itu untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

Tapi hari ini, Donghae bagai tertimpa beton seberat berton- ton tepat di kepalanya. Ia terkejut bukan kepalang. Dia... Lee Donghae! Dilamar seseorang!

Perlu diulangi?

Dilamar!

Sekali lagi!

Dilamar!

Ya Tuhan, apa kiamat sudah dekat?!

"Kau sedang mabuk? Salah makan? Atau kau sedang hamil anak seseorang dan orang itu tidak mau bertanggung jawab?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan tidak percaya, sementara Hyukjae hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Aku serius. Aku memintamu menikah denganku karena kurasa inilah jalan satu- satunya untuk menyelamatkan kita dari masalah yang kita hadapi saat ini."

"Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang masalah- masalahku?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Bukankah aku penyebab masalah yang kau hadapi sekarang?"

 _Memangnya siapa lagi?!_

Donghae mendengus. Apa- apaan? Dengan menikah dengannya, Hyukjae kira semua masalah yang dia timbulkan akan selesai begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau harus repot- repot mengurusi masalahku? Atau jangan- jangan kau merasa frustasi karena sampai sekarang kau belum mendapatkan pasangan hidup? Tapi maaf Hyukjae- _ssi,_ kau sama sekali bukan tipeku, walaupun kuakui wajahmu sangat manis. Lagipula aku yakin kalau aku tidak akan sanggup menghadapi mulut pedasmu itu."

Hyukjae merasa terpukul dengan ucapan Donghae, sekaligus malu. Dengan segenap keberanian yang masih dimilikinya, Hyukjae berdiri dan menatap Donghae dengan marah dan kecewa.

"Jika bukan karena suatu hal yang mendesak, aku juga tidak akan sudi merendahkan harga diriku di depanmu seperti ini, Donghae- _ssi._ Harusnya dari awal aku tahu kalau aku salah orang! Dan kuucapkan selamat menikmati masalah- masalahmu yang pasti sebentar lagi akan semakin mengganggumu."

Setelahnya Hyukjae langsung pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih sibuk mencerna kata- katanya sambil membanting pintu dengan sangat keras.

"Dasar sinting! Belum kuterima saja dia sudah berani bertindak seperti itu!"

Apalagi kalau Donghae menerima lamarannya tadi. Bisa- bisa ia akan menerima tindakan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga setiap saat.

Donghae masih mengerjap takjub, tapi kemudian Donghae teringat sesuatu dan memutuskan menghubungi seseorang.

"Kyu, aku butuh bantuan orang- orang kepercayaanmu untuk menyelidiki sesuatu."

* * *

..

..

Seminggu telah berlalu setelah kejadian lamaran itu dan apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae menjadi kenyataan. Berita- berita miring tentang Donghae seputar kehidupan masa lalunya semakin terekspos habis- habisan, seluruh media rasanya tidak bosan mengorek masa lalunya demi mendapatkan informasi. Kalau di fikir- fikir ketenaran Donghae sekarang melebihi artis papan atas sekalipun. Dan itu justru berdampak buruk bagi karir dan perusahaannya. Karena sepertinya para pemegang saham diperusahaannya mulai meragukan kinerjanya akibat pemberitaan tersebut.

Donghae semakin dibuat geram karena para wartawan kini mulai ramai di depan rumahnya dan mengikuti kemanapun Donghae pergi. Benar 'kan, ia sekarang jauh lebih terkenal dari pada artis papan atas.

Belum lagi ayahnya yang bersikeras memaksa dirinya untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Dengan jalan keluar yang luar biasa membuat Donghae sakit kepala. Kalau tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, lebih baik ia menerima lamaran Hyukjae saja kemarin. Toh tidak ada ruginya jika ia menikah dengan Hyukjae. Dari penyelidikan yang ia lakukan, Donghae baru tahu jika Hyukjae adalah salah satu putra dari pengusaha sukses dan terkenal yang menjadi idolanya selama ini. Bukankah jika ia menikah dengan Hyukjae maka karirnya yang sudah cemerlang akan semakin melesat naik melalui nama besar ayah mertuanya. Dan satu lagi, dia akan lepas dari semua masalah yang menghimpitnya. Karena gosip- gosip tentangnya pasti akan mereda dengan sendirinya jika ia telah menikah. Lagipula Hyukjae tidak buruk untuk dijadikan pasangan. Wajahnya sangat manis dengan bibir tebal yang merah alami, walaupun berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya yang tidak ada manis- manisnya sama sekali. Dan walaupun bokongnya rata tapi Hyukjae memikili pesona yang Donghae akui luar biasa. Hyukjae pasti bisa sangat memuaskannya diatas ranjang.

 _"Shitt!"_

Donghae mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya terangsang dengan imajinasinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan membayangkan bibir dan bokong rata Hyukjae sudah bisa membuatnya menegang. Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau Donghae harus menyelesaikan masalah yang satu ini sendirian.

 _Sialan Hyukjae_!

* * *

 **.::: YOU AND I :::.**

 **.::: D & E :::.**

* * *

Donghae sengaja mengosongkan semua jadwalnya hari ini hanya untuk menemui Hyukjae dikantornya. Tapi sekretarisnya mengatakan jika Hyukaje sudah satu minggu tidak masuk kerja. Dan Donghae langsung meluncur kesini setelah mendapatkan alamat Hyukjae dari sekretarisnya.

Donghae menghembuskan nafas lega begitu menemukan alamat rumah Hyukjae. Apalagi ayah Hyukjae menerimanya dengan ramah saat Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasih Hyukjae. Berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang bersikap seolah- olah laki- laki pirang itu tidak mengenalnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat buatkan minuman untuk kekasihmu, Hyuk"

"Dia bukan kekasihku. Usir saja!"

Suara Hyukjae terdengar ketus, bahkan dia tidak mau memandang Donghae sama sekali.

Ayah Hyukjae hanya mengembuskan nafas pelan melihat tingkah keras dan kekanakan anak bungsunya.

"Dia memang kekanakan."

"Hyukjae sangat cemburu dengan gosip- gosip yang merebak belakangan ini. Ditambah pekerjaanku yang sangat padat dan sangat menyita waktu membuatku tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuknya. Dia pasti sangat kesal. Membuatku merasa gagal menjadi seorang kekasih yang baik."

Hyukjae mengerjap, benar- benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang Donghae katakan. Apa tadi katanya? Kekasih yang baik? Kekasih kepalamu! Dasar menyebalkan, kemarin menolak ajakannya menikah dengan sadis, sekarang seenaknya saja Donghae mengaku- ngaku sebagai kekasihnya. Orang ini minta di hajar atau bagaimana? Membuat Hyukjae senewen saja.

Sementara melihat raut wajah Hyukjae yang kaget bercampur kesal dan juga bingung, Donghae langsung merapatkan posisi duduknya dengan Hyukjae dan tanpa canggung melingkarkan sebelah lengannya dipinggang Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae tidak pernah bercerita tentang hubungan kalian sebelumnya, tapi aku senang kalau kalian benar- benar menjalin hubungan."

Walaupun awalnya terkejut saat Donghae memperkenalkan diri sebagai kekasih anaknya, tapi ayah Hyukjae tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagianya saat tahu ia akan memiliki calon menantu seperti harapannya. Seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses.

"Mungkin Hyukjae masih malu."

Hyukjae yang dari tadi hanya diam menjadi pemerhati percakapan antara dua orang dihadapannya hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Entah kenapa lidahnya tesara kelu walau hanya untuk mengatakan sepatah kata.

..

..

"Mengenai permintaanmu seminggu yang lalu, aku terima. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu."

Didalam _Mustang_ \- nya, Donghae melirik Hyukjae yang masih saja diam seribu bahasa. Dia sengaja membawa Hyukjae keluar rumah untuk membicarakan hal ini tanpa harus diketahui orang lain yang berada dirumah Hyukjae.

"Itu sudah tidak berlaku! Jelas- jelas aku khilaf saat mengatakan hal gila itu."

"Aku minta maaf jika kemarin aku bersikap kasar padamu. Aku sedikit stress, jadi aku tidak memikirkannya dengan matang."

"Aku juga, saat mengatakannya tidak memikirkannya dengan matang, jadi aku tarik lagi ucapanku waktu itu."

"Tapi sayangnya, Lee Donghae tidak pernah menarik kata- katanya. Kita akan menikah. Titik!"

"Apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Bukankah kau yang memulai kegilaan ini, Lee Hyukjae- _ssi_?"

Donghae menepikan mobilnya. Lalu menatap Hyukjae yang juga tengah menatapnya. Wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya memburu.

"Aku mau turun!"

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali emosi?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan sorot mata tajam. Lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Hyukjae yang tengah kesusahan membuka sabuk pengamannya.

Sementara tubuh Hyukjae seketika membeku saat menyadari jaraknya dan Donghae yang terlalu dekat, sampai- sampai hembusan nafas Donghae sampai terasa hangat di kulit lehernya.

Donghae menolehkan wajahnya, menatap mata sipit Hyukjae yang terlapisi kacamata berbingkai hitam itu. Entah apa yang membawa tangannya bergerak untuk melepaskan benda itu dari wajah Hyukjae. Saat Hyukjae berusaha berontak, Donghae semakin menghimpit tubuh kurus Hyukjae sehingga merapat pada pintu mobil dan tidak bisa berkutik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak menyukai benda ini, karena akan menggangguku untuk melakukan ini."

Donghae menutup ucapannya dengan sebuah kecupan tepat di bibir tebal Hyukjae. Donghae mencium Hyukjae dengan sangat lembut, seolah menikmati rasa manis dari setiap bagian bibir Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tertegun dengan sentuhan yang diberikan Donghae pada bibirnya. Berusaha mati- matian menahan hasratnya untuk membalas ciuman Donghae.

Detik pun berubah menjadi menit. Entah berapa lama sudah Donghae menciumnya hingga Hyukjae tidak sanggup lagi menolak ciuman Donghae yang semakin lama terasa semakin dalam dan menuntut. Hyukjae pun membalas ciuman Donghae dengan lebih liar. Dan Donghae dengan senang hati membiarkan Hyukjae mendominasi. Tangan Hyukjae yang awalnya mati- matian mendorong tubuh Donghae menjauh, kini justru melingkar dengan erat dileher Donghae.

Merasa perbuatan mereka akan bisa lebih dari sekedar ciuman jika tidak segera dihentikan, walaupun Donghae teramat sangat tidak keberatan. Tapi tempat dan waktunya yang amat sangat tidak memungkinkan. Dengan sangat terpaksa Donghae melepaskan ciumannya terlebih dahulu dan tersenyum menatap Hyukjae.

" _See_? Kurasa pernikahan kita akan berhasil, kita memiliki ketertarikan satu sama lain."

Wajah Hyukjae merona, demi apapun dia malu sekali, dia pasti sudah gila! Bisa- bisanya ia menikmati saat Donghae menciumnya tadi bahkan membalas ciuman pria mesum itu. Dan satu tamparan yang sangat keras sukses Hyukjae berikan pada pipi Donghae.

"Kau! Kau menjijikan!"

"Aku rela disebut menjijikan jika itu bisa membuatku mendapatkan kesempatan seperti tadi lagi. Ngomong- ngomong kau mau ku cium lagi, Hyukjae? Kenapa bibirmu seperti itu?"

" _Stop_! Jangan mendekat atau aku akan memukulmu lagi!"

Donghae tertawa terbahak- bahak, Hyukjae dihadapannya kali ini sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Lihat bibirnya yang sangat merah yang bengkak dan mengerucut itu. Berbeda sekali dengan Hyukjae yang ia temui pertama kali. Arogan dan bermulut pedas.

"Jadi, kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Dengan senang hati."

"Kenapa kau mau melakukannya?"

"Kenapa kau memilihku untuk menikah denganmu?"

Kenapa? Entahlah, Hyukjae juga tidak tahu apa alasan yang membuatnya nekat mendatangi Donghae dan memintanya untuk menikahinya. Saat ayahnya mengatakan bahwa menginginkannya memiliki pendamping seorang pengusaha sama seperti ayahnya, nama Donghae tiba- tiba terlintas begitu saja dibenaknya.

"Anggap saja ini sebuah kesepakatan diantara kita. Lagipula tidak ada yang dirugikan dalam pernikahan ini 'kan? Kau bisa memenuhi keinginan ibumu, dan aku bisa membersihkan nama baikku yang tercemar karena ulahmu."

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya sangat panjang dan kencang sekali. Seolah baru saja mendapatkan sebuah kesialan terparah dalam hidupnya yang membuat beban hidupnya bertambah beribu- ribu kilogram. Dalam hati Hyukjae membenarkan ucapan Donghae. Jika ia menikah dengan Donghae, maka ia bisa memenuhi keinginan ibunya untuk menikah sekaligus harapan ayahnya yang menginginkan menantu seorang pengusaha. Walaupun usianya dan Donghae terpaut sepuluh tahun, itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali.

"Baiklah, kita menikah."

"Tapi aku punya satu syarat. Walaupun pernikahan kita hanyalah berdasarkan sebuah kesepakatan, aku ingin pernikahan kita seperti pernikahan pada umumnya"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau sangat mengerti maksud dari kata- kataku, Lee Hyukjae- _ssi_ "

Mendadak wajah Hyukjae terasa panas. Tentu saja ia mengerti apa yang Donghae maksud dengan pernikahan pada umumnya. Yang berarti ia dan Donghae akan...

"Baiklah, tapi aku juga punya satu syarat. Aku ingin kau setia pada pernikahan kita."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan setia padamu dan pernikahan kita."

Hyukjae menghela nafasnya pelan. Sudah diputuskan dan ia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Sementara Donghae masih menatap wajah Hyukjae lembut dengan senyum tipis.

* * *

 **.::: YOU AND I :::.**

 **.::: D & E :::.**

* * *

Hari pernikahan tinggal tiga minggu lagi. Tapi Hyukjae masih direpotkan dengan urusan ini dan itu mengenai pernikahan. Tapi dibalik itu semua Hyukjae bersyukur karena kondisi ibunya yang perlahan mulai membaik walaupun masih harus duduk di kursi roda. Begitu pula dengan gosip yang beredar tentang masa lalu Donghae yang sudah mulai mereda. Ya, setidaknya mereka berhasil menyelamatkan nasib karir dan perusahaan Donghae.

Hanya satu hal yang masih dicemaskan oleh Hyukjae sampai detik ini.

Donghae.

Pria itu sangat sibuk, saking sibuknya Donghae sampai dua kali membatalkan janji bertemu dengannya. Dan hari ini Donghae lagi- lagi membatalakan janjinya. Membuat Hyukjae yang merasa selama ini sudah sangat bersabar dengan segala kesibukan Donghae, akhirnya kesabarannya mencapai batas limit. Lelah karena harus menyiapakan segala keperluan pernikahan sendirian, sedangkan Donghae hanya tahu beresnya saja.

"Sebenarnya kau itu niat tidak menikah denganku? Memang kau fikir hanya kau saja yang sibuk? Lihat perkerjaanku yang menggunung karena aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi segala keperluan pernikahan sendirian."

Hyukjae berteriak dari sambungan telepon, hampir ingin menelan gagang telepon itu saking kesalnya.

"Dewasalah sedikit, Hyukjae. Aku itu bekerja bukannya bermain atau bersenang- senang. Kau hanya tahu memarahiku saja."

"Kau! Kau belum jadi kepala keluarga saja sudah banyak ingkar janji, entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti setelah kita menikah. Apa ibumu tidak pernah mengajarkan-

Hyukjae yang tadinya menggebu- gebu tiba- tiba terdiam karena sadar telah salah bicara. Ia tak bermaksud menyinggung sesuatu yang begitu sensitif bagi Donghae, Hyukjae hanya sedang emosi dan sangat kesal tadi.

"Lanjutkan. Kenapa diam? Sudah selesai melampiaskan emosimu? Begini saja, aku akan menghubungi pihak EO untuk membatalkan semua _booking_ an. Kau tahu Hyukjae, aku sudah kenyang mendengar semua makianmu itu."

Hyukjae tersentak saat Donghae memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Mereka memang terkadang sering ribut karena hal- hal sepele dan Hyukjae akui sebagian besar pertengkaran mereka, dirinyalah yang selalu memulainya karena ia merasa Donghae tidak peduli sedikitpun dengan pernikahan mereka. Tapi biasanya tidak pernah berakhir separah ini. Dan apa Donghae bilang tadi? Membatalkan semua _booking_ an? Apa itu berarti Donghae berubah pikiran dan tidak jadi menikah dengannya?

Hyukjae mengigit bibirnya, tiba- tiba merasa gelisah.

..

..

Hari pernikhan mereka tinggal menghitung hari, namun masih tidak ada sekalipun Donghae dan Hyukjae bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik. Masing- masing saling bersikap acuh dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Pernah beberapa kali Hyukjae berusaha menghubungi Donghae dan berusaha meminta maaf tapi tidak mendapat respon baik dari Donghae dan berakhir dengan mereka yang kembali bertengkar. Tapi Hyukjae bisa bernafas dengan lega karena ternyata Donghae tidak membatalkan pernikahan mereka.

Hyukjae menatap hampa meja kerjanya. Sebagian hati kecilnya merasa merindukan Donghae. Tapi disisi lain ia meragukan keseriusan Donghae untuk menikah dengannya. Karena jika dilihat dari sikap pria itu, Donghae terlihat sangat tidak peduli dengan pernikahan mereka.

"Kau sudah siap, _Hyung_?"

Chansung, salah satu kameraman di kantornya menghampiri Hyukjae. Mereka memang berencana keluar untuk makan malam.

"Tunggu aku di _lobby_ , aku akan siap dalam sepuluh menit."

Sebenarnya Hyukjae tidak terlalu tertarik dengan ajakan Chansung, tapi karena Chansung yang begitu gigih merayunya, akhirnya Hyukjae menerima ajakan pria jangkung itu. Hitung- hitung merefreskan fikirannya.

Setelah tiga puluh menit menempuh perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di restaurant tujuan. Hyukjae hanya menurut saat Chansung menggiringnya ke sebuah meja di sudut ruangan. Hyukjae menghela nafasnya, restaurant ini terlihat sangat _ekslusif_. Sebenarnya Hyukjae jarang datang ketempat mewah seperti ini, ia lebih merasa nyaman makan di kedai kecil pinggir jalan.

"Kalau aku tidak salah, bukankah itu calon suamimu?"

Hyukjae menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Chansung dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Donghae tengah bersama seorang wanita yang duduk disampingnya. Hyukjae cemburu! Ia tidak mengelak kenyataan itu, terlebih lagi jika melihat penampilan wanita itu dengan rok super pendeknya, membuat mata Hyukjae iritasi.

"Entahlah, aku lupa apa aku mengenalnya. _By the way,_ nafsu makanku tiba- tiba lenyap bisakah kita pulang saja?"

Belum sempat Chansung menyahut, Hyukjae sudah lebih dulu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Melengggang dengan langkah besar- besar melewati meja Donghae dengan wanita itu.

"Hyukjae"

Hyukjae terus saja berlalu meski ia mendengar suara Donghae memanggilnya. Sialan! Selama berhari- hari ia kesusahan menghubungi Donghae dan calon suaminya itu sekarang justru tengah makan malam romantis dengan seorang wanita cantik nan seksi di depan hidungnya. Yang benar saja? Mempermainkannya sama saja cari mati. Lihat saja apa yang bisa Hyukjae lakukan nanti.

"Lepaskan!"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Tanpa basa- basi Donghae segera menarik Hyukjae pergi dari sana. Karena berbicara dengan Hyukjae disini hanya akan mengundang perhatian orang banyak. Terlebih lagi Hyukjae terlihat sangat emosi saat ini.

..

Donghae mengemudikan _Mustang-_ nya dengan tenang, meski ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan sebaliknya. Sementara Hyukjae disebelahnya juga duduk dengan dengan menahan marah. Lelaki pirang itu langsung melompat keluar dari mobil begitu mereka tiba di apartementnya.

"Jangan mengikutiku!"

Hyukjae melempar Donghae menggunakan tasnya, melampiaskan amarahnya yang hampir mencapai ubun- ubun.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali marah- marah?"

Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar. Calon istrinya ini benar- benar bringas dan susah dikendalikan. Lihat saja, sejak tadi Hyukjae tidak henti- hentinya melemparnya dengan apa saja yang di bisa dapatnya. Bahkan hampir saja kepala Donghae menjadi landasan sebuah vas bunga jika saja ia tidak sigap menahan lengan kurus Hyukjae.

"Selama berhari- hari aku kesulitan menghubungimu, sialan! Ternyata kau sedang sibuk berkencan dengan seorang wanita!"

Sebenarnya Donghae ingin menjelaskan jika wanita itu adalah anak dari rekan bisnisnya. Tapi melihat Hyukjae yang masih dikuasai amarah semua penjelasannya pasti akan di tolak mentah- mentah. Wajah Hyukjae terlihat memerah dengan nafas yang memburu, bahkan kacamata berbingkai hitam yang Hyukjae pakai terlihat berembun membuat Donghae merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah mengabaikan Hyukjae beberapa hari ini.

Dengan pelan Donghae melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hyukjae dan berusaha memeluknya. Tapi Hyukjae menolak dan kembali memakinya membuat Donghae jadi gemas sendiri.

"Ya Tuhan, Hyukjae... kau cemburu?"

"Dalam mimpimu, Donghae- _ssi!_ "

"Kau cemburu, sayang"

Donghae menyeringai senang, jelas sekali jika calon istrinya ini tengah cemburu. Hanya saja gengsi Hyukjae terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya.

"Iya aku cemburu, brengsek! Bagian mana yang membuatku tidak cemburu melihat calon suamiku tengah makan malam berdua dengan seorang wanita antah berantah?!"

"Lalu apa maumu?"

 _"Kiss me."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"I ask you to kiss me."_

Wow... Tadi marah- marah, memaki dan mengamuk tidak jelas, lalu sekarang minta di cium. Sebenarnya Hyukjae ini manusia jenis apa? Donghae jelas mau- mau saja mencium Hyukjae, kebetulan sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan sensasi manis dari bibir calon istrinya itu.

 _"Agresif Hyukjae, hm? i love it"_

Dengan perlahan Donghae mendekat dan tanpa basa- basi langsung melumat bibir plum Hyukjae tanpa ampun membuat lelaki pirang itu terengah. Salah sendiri memancing seorang Lee Donghae.

"Jangan gunakan ini lagi, sangat mengganggu."

Donghae melepaskan kacamata Hyukjae dan melemparkannya ke sofa. Lalu kembali memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Hyukjae.

"Ciumanku bisa menjinakkan seorang Lee Hyukjae ternyata."

"Kau berhutang banyak permintaan maaf padaku, brengsek!"

"Mulutmu itu kasar sekali. Memang apa kesalahanku? Lalu kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan makan malam bersama seorang pria muda di belakangku?"

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau aku juga salah, begitu? Jelas- jelas kau yang-

" _Ok_ , maafkan aku!"

Mengalah. Lebih baik ia mengalah dan meminta maaf pada Hyukjae. Karena jika tidak sudah dipastikan mereka akan kembali berdebat dan ia akan kembali mendapatkan segala makian dan umpatan dari Hyukjae.

"Tapi ingat, aku tidak suka kau disentuh siapapun. Yang berhak atas kau hanya aku. Ingat itu, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dengan pipi merona merah. Apa- apaan, belum menikah saja Donghae sudah mengklaim dirinya. Bagaimana setelah menikah nanti, bisa- bisa Hyukjae dirantai dikamar dan tidak boleh pergi kemanapun. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

"Ngomong- ngomong aku lapar."

Donghae melenggang memasuki dapur, membongkar lemari es dan mengacak- ngacak isinya.

"Duduklah, aku akan siapkan makanan untuk kita."

Dengan patuh Donghae duduk di kursi meja makan sambil memperhatikan Hyukjae yang mulai sibuk dengan peralatan dapur dan bahan masakannya.

Satu jam kemudian, Donghae menatap takjub masakan yang terhidang di hadapannya. Hyukjae memasaknya sendiri dan itu cukup membuat Donghae terkejut karena ia pikir lelaki berparas manis tapi bermulut kasar seperti Hyukjae hanya bisa marah- marah dan memaki, tapi ternyata calon istrinya ini juga jago memasak.

"Enak tidak?"

 _"Mashita!"_

Mendengar Donghae memuji masakannya membuat wajah Hyukjae berbinar dan tanpa sadar tersenyum manis.

"Kau sangat manis saat tersenyum, tapi sayang kau mudah sekali marah dan kata- katamu kasar sekali."

Hyukjae melotot angker dengan mulut penuh makanan, siap memaki Donghae lagi tapi tidak jadi karena calon suaminya itu terlihat terus menjejalkan potongan daging asap kedalam mulutnya. Donghae makan dengan sangat lahap, sepertinya dia benar- benar kelaparan.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu dan pergilah dari sini!"

..

..

Tepat pukul satu Donghae meninggalkan apartement Hyukjae. Sebenarnya Donghae masih ingin berlama- lama di apartement Hyukjae atau menginap kalau bisa, tapi Hyukjae dengan kejam malah mengusirnya.

Selama dalam perjalanan pulang, Donghae kembali merenung. Seseorang yang akan dinikahinya adalah tipe orang yang tidak mudah untuk dikendalikan. Tidak seperti kekasihnya Donghae yang sebelum- sebelumnya yang rata- rata sangat menuruti semua kehendaknya. Dalam hati Donghae ingin sekali mengenal Hyukjae lebih dalam. Wajah Hyukjae terlihat sangat manis dan penuh dengan kelembutan tapi sikapnya sangat bertolak belakang, tidak ada manis- manisnya sama sekali. Hyukjae bisa menjadi sosok yang sangat menyebalkan sekaligus manis dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Usia Hyukjae yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya ternyata tidak membuat Hyukjae cukup lebih dewasa. Hyukjae hampir tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, dia terlalu ekspresif. Wajar saja jika Hyukjae sering gagal dalam urusan cinta, karena memang tidak akan ada orang yang mampu mengimbangi sifat keras seorang Lee Hyukjae.

Donghae memijat pangkal hidungnya. Dia tidak pusing tapi kepalanya tiba- tiba serasa berdenyut. Dia tidak akan mundur dari keputusannya menikah dengan Hyukjae. Donghae yakin, dengan perlahan ia pasti bisa mengambil hati lelaki pirang yang keras kepala dan teregois yang pernah dikenalnya itu. Jangan menyebutnya Lee Donghae, jika hanya untuk menaklukan seorang Lee Hyukjae saja ia tidak bisa.

..

..

..

TBC

..

..

..

* * *

Hollaaaaaaaaa...hayoyoyoyooooo saya kambeeeeekk...#tiupterompet

Sebenernya saya mau pidato banyak tp saya lupa lagi mo ngomong apa wkwkwkkk... intinya mah, jangan lupa ripiu aja gitu hahahahaaaaaaa...

.

.

.

_DeSTORIA_


	3. Chapter 3

**.:::YOU & I:::.**

 **.:::D & E:::.**

* * *

.

.

Kibum membantu Donghae memasang dasinya. Sedangkan Yunho dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian meledek Donghae habis- habisan karena masih tidak menyangka diantara mereka berempat Donghae lah yang akan melepas masa lajang terlebih dahulu, terlebih lagi usianya baru dua puluh lima tahun.

"Jangan hiraukan dua orang idiot itu."

"Sekali lagi dua orang gila itu tertawa, akan kulemparkan mereka dari lantai paling atas gedung ini."

Donghae menatap sengit dua sahabatnya yang masih saja sibuk tertawa terbahak- bahak. Bahkan Yunho sampai berguling dilantai. Donghae heran, apa yang mereka tertawakan, memang apa yang lucu dengan menikah? Lihat saja, Donghae do' akan agar dua orang gila itu menjadi perjaka tua.

..

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Hyukjae dan Donghae merasa gugup setengah hidup. Saat ini Donghae sudah berdiri di altar, dengan setelan jas pernikahan yang membuatnya terlihat luar biasa tampan. Donghae berdiri kaku di depan Seorang pastur yang sudah siap menikahkannya dengan Hyukjae. Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, terlihat ayahnya yang tersenyum hangat kepadanya seolah memberi kekuatan agar Donghae mampu melewati fase ini. Biar bagaimanapun ini adalah keputusannya dan ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Dia hanya perlu mengikuti kata- kata sang pastur, dan selesai. Semudah itu, lalu dia akan lepas dari semua tekanan masalahnya. Terdengar sangan singkat dan mudah. Tapi saat Hyukjae memasuki gereja kemudian berdiri tepat disampingnya, dan sepasang manik sekelam malam yang tidak terlapisi kacamata itu menatap lurus kearahnya, membuat darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya mendadak menggila. Entahlah, Donghae merasa ragu, apakah pernikahan ini benar- benar hanya kesepakatannya dengan Hyukjae semata atau...Ah, sudahlah. Memikirkannya membuat kedua lutut Donghae terasa kebas. Hanya jalani saja semuanya seperti air mengalir, _'toh_ niat mereka menikah adalah baik. Dan Donghae yakin jika segala sesuatu yang berawal dengan baik pasti akan berakhir dengan baik juga.

"Lee Donghae, bersediakah kau menerima Lee Hyukjae menjadi pendamping hidupmu dalam bahagia ataupun sedih, dalam sehat ataupun sakit, dalam susah ataupun senang. Dan berjanji setia kepadanya sampai maut memisahkan?"

* * *

.

.

Donghae menatap sebuah cincin yang tersemat di jarinya. Dalam hati kecilnya, Donghae masih tidak percaya jika saat ini ia telah terikat dalam sebuah hubungan yang bernama pernikahan.

Hyukjae berdiri disampingnya, wajahnya terlihat berseri- seri. Apakah si pirang itu merasa bahagia dengan pernikahan ini? Bahkan sekarang Hyukjae dengan lembut mengapit lengannya sambil terus tersenyum lebar sambil menyapa para tamu. Apa pipinya tidak pegal terus- terusan tersenyum selebar itu?

Jam demi jam pun berlalu, akhirnya pesta resepsi pernikahan pun selesai. Dan demi Tuhan, Donghae merasa lutut dan betisnya serasa hampir copot saking lelahnya. Bahkan Donghae sudah terkapar diatas tempat tidur dan hampir tidak sanggup hanya untuk sekedar membuka kedua matanya. Berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang masih terlihat bersemangat menata pakaian di lemari kamar mereka.

"Apa kau menyesali pernikahan ini?"

Donghae baru saja hampir jatuh terlelap saat tiba- tiba suara lembut Hyukjae menembus gendang telinganya. Sejak kapan dia duduk disitu? Dan apa- apaan itu, kenapa Hyukjae hanya memakai jubah mandi yang talinya diikat secara asal sehingga mempertontonkan dadanya yang putih bersih. Seingat Donghae, tadi Hyukjae masih memakai kemaja dan celananya. Dan lihat itu! Apa- apaan dengan rambut pirangnya yang basah dengan air menetes- netes itu? Ah, Hyukjae!

"Kenapa kau berdandan seperti itu, Hyukjae?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti~seperti~Yaa... Seperti itu!"

Hyukjae mengerjap beberapa kali dengan polos.

Sial!

Kenapa terlihat sangat menggemaskan? Apa benar laki- laki ini berusia tiga puluh lima tahun? Kenapa Donghae merasa justru menikahi seorang bocah laki - laki dibawah umur?

"Katakan."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau menyesali pernikahan ini?"

Hyukjae mengulangi pertanyaannya, kali ini dengan nada yang terdengar lebih serius. Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Hyukjae sangat mudah menarik kesimpulan dan sering berfikiran negatif tentangnya.

 _See?_ Usia memang tidak menunjukkan karakter seseorang.

Walaupun baru dua bulan mengenal Hyukjae, Donghae sudah mulai mengenal karakter istrinya itu.

"Kemarilah."

Donghae meraih pinggang Hyukjae, sehingga istrinya itu bergeser dan duduk merapat padanya.

Sementara Hyukjae memilih diam saat Donghae mengecup pucuk kepalanya, memeluknya kemudian menyandarakan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya itu. Perlahan ia mulai merasakan betapa nyamannya mendapatkan perlakuan lembut Donghae seperti ini, membuatnya terbuai dan ingin tidur. Melupakan jika Donghae belum menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi suara bel apartement membuatnya tersentak kaget. Bahkan Donghae sampai mengumpat saking kagetnya. Dengan dahi berkerut antara kaget dan kesal Donghae membuka pintu apartementnya. Siapa gerangan orang yang kurang kerjaan datang bertamu ditengah malam seperti ini, terlebih ini adalah malam pertamanya dengan Hyukjae.

" _SURPRISEEEE_... PENGANTIN BARUUUUU!"

"GAH!"

Donghae menatap dengan mata melotot tiga makhluk terkutuk yang berdiri dengan manisnya didepan pintu apartementnya dengan terompet dan topi kerucut yang super konyol.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Mereka memaksaku untuk datang kesini. Kau tahu dengan tubuh dan tenagaku mana mungkin aku sanggup melawan dua bocah barbar gila ini."

Kibum menjelaskan dengan wajah memelas, membuat Donghae hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dan mengangguk mengerti.

 _"Come on 'bro,_ jangan cemberut seperti itu, kami hanya ingin berbagi kebahagiaan denganmu."

Yunho tersenyum lebar sambil membuka botol _wine_ yang ia bawa sejak tadi.

"Hai, Hyukjae. Perkenalkan aku Kyuhyun, yang bodoh itu Yunho dan yang kaku dan berwajah rata itu Kibum. Donghae memang pelit karena tidak pernah mengenalkanmu pada kami, mungkin dia takut salah satu dari kami akan merayumu."

Kyuhyun membungkuk dan dengan kurang ajarnya meraih tangan Hyukjae kemudian menciumnya.

"Dasar setan tengik!"

Hyukjae tidak tahu harus merespon apa dan bagaimana. Ini memang bukan pertama kali ia bertemu dengan ketiganya, pernah beberapa kali ia bertemu dengan mereka, tapi baru kali ini ia berinteraksi langsung dengan tiga barbar yang sekarang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Hyukjae, kau tidak apa- apa? Kau bisa istirahat duluan dan tidak perlu meladeni orang- orang gila ini."

Donghae mengelus puncak kepala Hyukjae lembut setelah sebelumnya memberikannya segelas _wine_.

"Tidak apa- apa, lagipula aku tidak bisa menolak segelas _wine_ ini."

* * *

.

.

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya saat menyadari hari telah pagi. Ia melihat sisi tempat tidurnya yang kosong. Itu berarti Donghae tidak kembali kekamar setelah semalaman berkumpul dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Tadi malam ia memang sempat ikut minum- minum dengan mereka, tapi setelah menghabiskan tiga gelas _wine_ Hyukjae memutuskan untuk beristirahat duluan, sedangkan Donghae masih menemani ketiga sahabatnya.

Pemandangan cukup mengerikan menjadi penyambut di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Dimana Donghae dan yang lainnya terlihat terkapar mabuk dan tidak berdaya di ruang tamu. Bau alkohol dan asap rokok memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan, sampah makanan ringan berserakan dimana- mana, bantal- bantal sofa berjatuhan dan tergeletak begitu saja dilantai. Hyukjae mendadak sakit kepala melihat keadaan ruang tamu apartementnya yang mendadak seperti habis terjadi huru- hara.

Hyukjae menepuk- nepuk pipi Donghae dengan pelan, berusaha membangunkannya. Donghae terlonjak kaget saat melihat wajah Hyukjae yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya begitu ia membuka mata.

"Maaf, aku ketiduran dan lupa pindah ke kamar." Donghae tergagap sambil meremas kepalanya yang pusing akibat _wine_ semalam."

"Lupakan soal itu, sekarang bagaimana caranya membangunkan orang- orang ini? Mereka tidur seperti orang mati."

Hyukjae memandang takjub pada Yunho yang tidur diatas sofa dengan kepala menjuntai kebawah dan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"Aku yang akan mengurus mereka, kau kembali saja kekamar."

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, Donghae sudah masuk kekamar. Hyukjae baru selesai mandi, istrinya itu masih menggunakan _bathrobe_ dan sekarang sedang menyiapkan keperluan untuk bulan madu mereka ke New Zealand. Donghae memang merencanakan perjalanan bulan madu, walaupun awalnya Hyukjae menolak keras rencananya tapi Donghae dengan segala bujuk rayu dan kekeras kepalaannya berhasil membuat Hyukjae menyetujui rencananya.

Donghae segera memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang membuat istrinya itu tersentak kaget.

"Jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Mereka mengacaukan malam pertama kita."

"Mereka sudah pulang?"

"Hnn, hanya tinggal kita berdua."

Donghae berbisik mesra ditelinga Hyukjae, menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Hyukjae dan mencium leher putih itu berkali- kali. Saat itulah Hyukjae merasakan lehernya terasa hangat karena hembusan nafas Donghae yang panas. Hyukjae membalikkan badannya lalu menatap Donghae dengan cemas.

"Kau demam?"

"Ini hanya efek mabuk saja, setelah mandi pasti akan lebih segar."

"Dasar bodoh! Ini demam! Kau sakit, Donghae."

Hyukjae meletakan telapak tangannya di leher Donghae yang berkeringat, kemudian tangannya yang dingin. Bahkan wajah Donghae sudah sangat pucat hampir menyerupai vampir. Apanya yang tidak sakit?

"Ini bukan mabuk, kau sudah tidak mabuk. Ini demam, kau sakit! Kau sakit, Donghae!"

"Iya...iya aku sakit. Sekarang peluk aku."

Bukannya mengabulkan keinginan Donghae, Hyukjae justru tak segan- segan menyeret Donghae ketempat tidur, lalu memaksanya untuk berbaring dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal. Donghae cemberut, namun tetap menurut saat Hyukjae menyuruhnya diam tanpa melawan.

"Aku mau mandi."

"Nanti kalau kau sudah sembuh."

"Bulan madu kita jadi 'kan?"

"Ya, kalau kau sudah sembuh."

Hyukjae keluar kamar, tidak lama kemudian segera kembali dengan membawa sebuah wadah berisi air. Ia duduk ditepian tempat tidur dan mulai mengompres Donghae dengan telaten.

"Kita harus tetap pergi bulan madu, aku tidak peduli walaupun aku belum sembuh. Kau harus tetap menyiapkan semuanya, Hyukjae. Pesawat kita _take off_ jam dua, jadi kau harus membangunkanku sebelum jam dua, ingat! Pokoknya kita harus pergi bulan madu. Titik!"

"Kau itu cerewet sekali. Sudah cepat tidur atau kita tidak akan pergi kemana- mana. Titik!"

Hyukjae membalas dengan lebih galak. Yang benar saja, untuk bangun dari tempat tidur saja Hyukjae yakin Donghae tidak akan mampu. Tapi masih saja ngotot ingin pergi berbulan madu. Dasar keras kepala! Yang ada nanti bukannya bulan madu romantis tapi malah merawat orang sakit. Enak saja, itu namanya merepotkan.

"Cium aku dulu."

"Apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu hanya hal- hal semacam itu?"

"Agar aku cepat sembuh."

"Mana ada yang seperti itu?"

" _Tsk_! Cepatlah, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae yang tidak tahan dengan sifat keras kepala Donghae pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalah. Hyukjae kemudian mencium bibir Donghae sekilas.

"Kurang lama, Hyuk."

* * *

.

.

Donghae mengerang hebat saat Hyukjae membalas ciumannya dan dengan cekatan Donghae membuka seluruh pakaian Hyukjae sampai tidak ada penghalang lagi diantara mereka. Suasana terasa semakin panas, hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi dan semuanya akan sempurna. Saat tubuh mereka menyatu, maka Hyukjae akan benar- benar sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya.

Tubuh Donghae berguncang hebat, merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Keringatnya menetes menandakan percintaan mereka semakin panas. Donghae merasakan dirinya akan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya saat lagi- lagi tubuhnya terasa berguncang lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Samar- samar terdengar suara Hyukjae memanggil namanya. Tapi suaranya bukan suara desahan penuh kenikmatan melainkan jeritan penuh ketakutan. Dengan enggan Donghae membuka matanya dan obyek pertama yang ditemukannya adalah wajah panik Hyukjae.

"Kau tidak apa- apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kau mimpi buruk? Atau apa? Donghae, kau kenapa?"

Donghae menarik nafas dengan kasar, ternyata tadi hanya bagian dari mimpinya saja. Ia nyaris gila karena membayangkan malam pertama yang sempurna dengan Hyukjae yang belum sempat menjadi nyata karena dirinya yang jatuh sakit.

"Tadi aku mimpi indah." Donghae tersenyum malu, ia pasti terlihat seperti orang bodoh tadi. "Dimana kita sekarang? Apa sudah sampai di New Zealand?"

"Kita masih dirumah dan sekedar informasi, sekarang sudah jam 7 malam."

"APA?! Jam 7 malam?! Lalu pesawat kita? Bulan madu kita? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Hyukjae?"

Donghae berteriak keras dan nyaring seolah dia sehat, padahal wajahnya saja masih sangat pucat.

"Demammu semakin parah, aku tidak mungkin membangunkanmu."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan bulan madu kita, apa itu tidak penting bagimu? Aku akan memesan tiket untuk penerbangan berikutnya."

Donghae bagun dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan terhuyung- huyung seperti zombie menuju meja disudut kamar tempatnya menyimpan ponselnya. Tapi Hyukjae menggagalkan usahanya, tubuhnya mendadak kaku saat Hyukjae memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tentu saja penting, tapi kau jauh lebih penting. Aku mohon turuti perkataanku, kali ini jangan ajak aku berdebat. Kau harus istirahat."

Donghae cukup tersentuh saat Hyukjae mengatakan bahwa dirinya penting bagi istrinya itu. Hatinya terasa hangat, hingga Donghae memutuskan berbalik badan dan balas memeluk Hyukjae. Baiklah, kali ini ia tidak akan mengajak Hyukjae berdebat. Mungkin memang benar kata Hyukjae bahwa dia harus beristirahat, karena sekarang Donghae merasakan kakinya lemas sekali, seperti agar- agar. Jangankan untuk berdebat, untuk berdiri saja Donghae sudah tidak kuat kalau saja tidak bersandar pada Hyukjae. Tapi ngomong- ngomong bukannya yang selalu mengajak berdebat itu Hyukjae? Kenapa sekarang justru dirinyalah yang dijadikan pihak yang bersalah? Ah sudahlah, lupakan.

"Apa kau tidak terganggu dengan bau badanku? Aku belum mandi sejak kemarin."

"Tentu saja, bau tubuhmu seperti kambing."

"GAH!"

Hyukjae menahan tawanya saat melihat Donghae memasang wajah segalak mungkin.

"Diam dan tunggu saja disini, aku akan siapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi."

"Sekalian kau mandikan aku ya."

Donghae bertingkah seperti anak kecil dengan berguling- guling dikasur. Kali ini Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, ia tertawa terbahak- bahak. Dan segera masuk kekamar mandi untuk mengisi _bathtub_ dengan air hangat.

"Ayo kita mandi."

Donghae tersenyum senang, dengan segala rencana mesum yang tersusun di dalam otaknya. Tidak dapat Donghae pungkiri bahwa dirinya sangat menginginkan Hyukjae saat ini. Walaupun fisiknya sedang sakit, tapi anggota tubuhnya yang lain sangat sehat dan dapat bereaksi dengan normal.

Donghae mulai melepas pakaiannya satu persatu hingga tubuhnya benar- benar polos, dengan sebuah senyum aneh yang tidak pernah hilang dari bibir tipisnya.

Tanpa ekspresi Hyukjae menyuruh Donghae masuk kedalam _bathtub_ yang telah terisi air hangat. Dari luar _bathtub_ Hyukjae mulai memandikan Donghae, mulai dari mencuci rambutnya sampai menyabuni seluruh tubuhnya.

Donghae memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik yang dilakukan Hyukjae. Dan mau tidak mau membuatnya mengerang pelan, saat Hyukjae menyentuhnya ditempat- tempat yang sensitif. Donghae merasa heran dengan Hyukjae, istrinya itu seperti telah terbiasa dengan kegiatan seperti ini. Padahal jika orang lain berada diposisi Hyukjae, orang tersebut biasanya langsung tidak tahan dan segera menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Tapi Hyukjae, istrinya sendiri malah terlihat biasa saja. Sementara Donghae sejak tadi sudah mati- matian menahan hasratnya untuk menyerang Hyukjae. Membuat Donghae sedikit kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya. Apa karena sekarang ia sedang sakit menjadikannya sudah tidak menarik lagi?

Donghae mengamati tubuhnya sendiri, perut _six pack_ yang begitu di jaganya, otot- otot tubuhnya yang membuatnya terlihat gagah dan _sexy_ , dan jangan lupakan sebuah mahakarya pusat gairahnya yang selalu menjadi kebanggaannya karena selalu berhasil memuaskan siapa saja yang pernah bercinta dengannya dulu.

Berbagai macam spekulasi berputar- putar di dalam kepalanya, membuatnya pusing.

"Hyukjae"

Kini Donghae sudah benar- benar tidak bisa menguasai dirinya yang sudah menahan diri sejak tadi. Ia menarik tangan Hyukjae, hingga tubuh istrinya itu ikut tercebur kedalam bathtub membuat Hyukjae memekik kaget.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!"

"Persetan! Aku sudah tidak tahan."

Hyukjae mengerang saat tiba- tiba Donghae menciumnya. Ciuman Donghae sangat cepat dan menuntut, memaksa Hyukjae agar membalas ciumannya. Menit demi menit berlalu, Donghae melepas pangutannya saat merasa Hyukjae terengah dalam dekapannya.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu saat melihat aku telanjang di depanmu?"

Hyukjae mengernyit, mencoba menebak- nebak kemana arah pembiacaraan Donghae.

"Apa kau sering melakukan kegiatan seperti ini? Maksudku, apa kau sering memandikan orang?"

"Begitulah."

"Benarkah?"

Sorot mata Donghae yang semula tajam berubah kecewa. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa...cemburu mungkin.

"Aku dulu pernah sekolah keperawatan selama dua tahun, jadi aku terbiasa melakukan kegiatan semacam ini apalagi melihat orang telanjang. Tapi tenang saja, kau adalah yang terseksi dianatara semua orang telanjang yang pernah kulihat, membuatku nyaris kehilangan konsentarasi." Hyukjae mengerling nakal, berusaha menggoda Donghae yang memasang wajah kesal.

"Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh, Hyukjae. Mulai saat ini ada satu orang yang boleh kau mandikan dan kau lihat saat telanjang, aku! Hanya aku!"

Walaupun pernikahan mereka hanyalah sebuah kesepakatan, tapi Hyukjae tetaplah istrinya. Dan istrinya tidak boleh melihat orang lain selain dirinya.

 _Posesif Hubby_

Setelahnya Donghae kembali mencium Hyukjae dengan bringas, beserta tangannya yang tidak tidak bisa diam.

"Harusnya aku menggarapmu saat ini, tapi tiba- tiba kepalaku pusing dan perutku sangat mual."

"Itu artinya kau harus segera kembali ke tempat tidur, Tuan Lee."

* * *

 **.::: YOU & I :::.**

 **.::: D & E :::.**

* * *

Sudah empat hari aktifitas Donghae hanya disekitaran kamarnya saja, membuatnya benar- benar merasa akan mati karena bosan. Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya tidak bosan, yaitu saat Hyukjae merawatnya. Seperti saat Hyukjae menyuapinya makan, memandikannya dan _menidurkannya_ seperti bayi. Yah walaupun sampai detik ini Donghae memang belum pernah resmi menyempurnakan pernikahan mereka, ingat dalam kesepakatannya dengan Hyukjae...mereka akan menjalani pernikahan ini selayaknya pernikahan pada umumnya. Mereka hanya sesekali bermesraan, bermain- main dibagian atas, dan tengah saja. Karena Hyukjae memang selalu menolaknya. Bagaimana tidak menolak, kondisi Donghae memang cukup mencemaskan. Donghae bisa tiba- tiba pusing mendadak sehingga kegiatan _ini itu_ mereka lagi- lagi terhenti.

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, saat Donghae sudah merasa dirinya sehat bugar. Wajahnya tidak lagi pucat dan kepalanya sudah tidak pusing. Bahkan ia sudah bisa berolahraga ringan dengan berlari- lari kecil di dalam kamarnya dan sudah bisa melakukan sesuatu sendiri kecuali mandi. Entah kenapa Donghae masih merasa tidak bisa mandi sendiri dan masih memaksa Hyukjae untuk memandikannya. Donghae tersenyum- senyum sendiri di depan cermin besar di kamarnya. Ia baru selasai dimandikan dan sekarang Hyukjae pasti sedang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Bercinta di dapur sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan."

Donghae menyeringai mesum lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Tepat sesuai dugaannya, Hyukjae sedang sibuk berkutat dengan kegiatan memasaknya. Donghae mengamati Hyukjae lekat- lekat dan otak cerdasnya mulai berfantasi yang tidak- tidak. Tanpa mau menunggu lagi, Donghae memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang dan langsung menyerangnya dengan ciuman bertubi- tubi di leher, bahu, sampai ke belakang telinga.

"Hentikan atau kau akan tersiram minyak panas ini."

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang tertunda berhari- hari yang lalu."

Donghae membalikan tubuh Hyukjae sehingga menghadap kearahnya agar ia bisa lebih leluasa lagi mencumbu Hyukjae dibagian manapun yang ia inginkan.

"Tapi aku sedang masak, bodoh!"

"Apa peduliku?"

Donghae terus menciumnya dengan bringas, hingga Hyukjae akhirnya menyerah tidak berdaya dengan sentuhan Donghae. Tidak ada perlawanan yang bisa Hyukjae lakukan, bahkan mulutnya terus saja mengerang dan mendesahkan nama Donghae.

Donghae mendudukan Hyukjae di meja makan dan dengan tergesa- gesa melepaskan kemeja yang Hyukjae kenakan kemudian dengan penuh hasrat memberikan kecupan- kecupan yang meninggalkan bekas merah di dada dan perut Hyukjae. Ketika desahan dan erangan mereka saling bersahutan, disaat itulah tiba- tiba saja bel apartement berbunyi dengan heboh.

"Donghae, belnya."

"Biarkan saja."

Donghae masih sibuk dengan kegiatan melumat dada Hyukjae sepenuh hasratnya tanpa peduli dengan tamu yang menunggu di bukakan pintu di depan apartementnya. Siapa yang peduli, kalau memang mengenai urusan penting pasti tamu itu akan menunggu tapi Donghae, ia tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Sesuatu yang dibawah sana sudah berdenyut heboh dan minta segera dikeluarkan dari dalam celana.

Tapi semua tidak sesuai keinginannya, karena sepertinya tamu mereka adalah tipe tamu yang tidak sabaran. Suara bel terdengar semakin lama semakin gaduh dan membuat Donghae kehilangan konsentrasinya mencumbu tubuh Hyukjae.

"Tamu sialan!"

"Biar aku yang buka pintunya."

"Tidak! Pakai bajumu dan tunggu aku dikamar."

Mana mungkin Donghae mengizinkan Hyukjae membuka pintu dan membiarkan orang lain melihat keadaan Hyukjae yang saat ini terlihat begitu asdfghjkl. _No way!_ Hyukjae miliknya dan hanya dirinya yang berhak melihat Hyukjae dalam keadaan seasdfghjkl itu.

Dengan langkah panjang- panjang dan mood yang merosot ke titik paling bawah, Donghae membuka pintu dan...

" _SURPRISEEEEEE_... KAMI DATAAANGGG!"

Yunho, Kyuhyun dan Kibum berteriak dengan kompak, membuat Donghae gelap mata dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kyuhyun dengan sekaranjang besar buah- buahan dalam genggamannya. Yunho dengan sekotak aneka roti di tangannya. Dan Kibum yang berdiri paling belakang hanya tersenyum datar.

Ini adalah kedua kalinya ketiga sahabatnya itu datang disaat yang teramat sangat sangat tidak tepat.

"Kaliaaann! Saat aku sudah benar- benar sembuh nanti, ingatkan aku untuk membunuh kalian satu per satu!"

"Hey tenang, sobat! Kedatangan kami untuk tujuan yang mulia."

Yunho menyodorkan sekotak roti yang ada di tangannya disertai dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Hyukjae bilang kau sakit, makanya kami datang untuk menghiburmu agar kau tidak bosan."

Donghae berdecih mendengar ucapan Yunho dan Kyuhyun barusan. Tujuan mulia? Mulia kepalamu! Kedatangan mereka justru teramat sangat menggangunya yang sedang menunaikan tugas mulia. Lalu apa kata Kyuhyun tadi, menghibur agar ia tidak bosan? Bukannya menghibur, yang ada justru mereka akan menghancur leburkan apartementnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha melarang mereka kesini, tapi mereka malah menyeretku untuk ikut kesini. Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak berdaya melawan dua barbar sinting ini."

Kibum memelas walaupun ekspresi wajahnya tetap saja datar. Dasar muka rata.

Sambil menghembuskan nafas menahan kesal, Donghae mau tidak mau mempersilahkan ketiga sahabat gilanya masuk. Dan seperti biasa, ketiga sahabatnya itu terkadang memang tidak tahu diri, bukannya duduk dengan sopan diruang tamu, mereka malah masuk ke dalam seenaknya seperti apartement itu tidak ada pemiliknya. Bahkan Yunho sudah melesat ke dapur.

"Sepi sekali, mana Hyukjae _Hyung_? Aku merindukan senyumnya yang manis."

Donghae melotot. Sialan Kyuhyun, ingin sekali Donghae menendang wajahnya yang menjengkelkan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan dapurmu? Berantakan sekali seperti habis terjadi perampokan."

Yunho terkejut dengan keadaan dapur yang sangat berantakan. Bahan- bahan makanan berserakan di meja dan di lantai.

Ucapan Yunho cukup membuat Kyuhyun dan Kibum tertarik lalu segara menuju dapur. Di susul dengan Donghae yang mati- matian menahan kesal.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat keluar dari dapurku!"

Ok, Donghae mulai murka. Sementara bukannya takut, ketiga sahabatnya itu justru saling lirik dan berpandangan satu sama lain, seolah tanpa harus berbicara, isi kepala mereka bertiga sama.

Yunho mendengus, "Lihat si pendek ini, padahal katanya dia sedang sakit tapi masih sempat- sempatnya berfikiran untuk melakukan tindakan mesum."

"Aku juga tidak yakin si keparat ini bisa sakit." Kyuhyun dengan segala kata- kata setannya ikut mengejek Donghae yang wajahnya sudah memerah hingga ke ujung telinga.

"Hyukjae yang malang, pasti dia sedang masak saat Donghae tiba- tiba menyerangnya." Kibum tersenyum, jarang- jarang ia bisa menggoda Donghae.

"KELUAR KALIAN DARI DAPURKU, SIALANNN!"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA."

* * *

 **.::: YOU & I :::.**

 **.::: D & E :::.**

* * *

Hyukjae baru saja selesai mandi, setelah beberapa waktu lalu selesai menyiapkan makan malam. Donghae sudah tertidur pulas, padahal waktu baru menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Mungkin suaminya itu masih merasa kurang enak badan sehingga mudah sekali tertidur.

Mulai besok ia dan Donghae sudah harus kembali bekerja karena masa cuti mereka sudah selesai. Ya walaupun untuk Donghae tidak jadi masalah meski ia tidak datang ke kantor selama apapun. Memang siapa yang akan memecat pemilik perusahaan.

Hyukjae ikut berbaring di sebelah Donghae, ingin membangunkannya untuk makan tapi tidak tega, tidur Donghae terlihat lelap sekali. Jadi Huukjae memutuskan untuk ikut tidur saja.

Menit demi menit berlalu tapi Hyukjae belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya. Masih asik memandangi wajah Donghae yang tertidur nyenyak menghadap kearahnya. Dengan telunjuknya Hyukjae mulai menelusuri sepanjang garis wajah tampan Donghae. Mulai dari dahinya, kemudian turun kehidung mancungnya dan berakhir di bibir tipis Donghae. Hyukjae menarik nafas sejenak, bibir Donghae memang terlihat sangat sensual dimatanya.

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas frustasi. Ia tidak bisa tidur, sementara Donghae dengan segala ketampanannya, juga bibir tipisnya yang menggoda itu tidak membatu sama sekali. Jadi, Hyukjae harus apa? Memandangi Donghae saja sepanjang malam sampai matanya kering? Oh tidak, itu _mubazir_. Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas frustasi sekali lagi. Baiklah, ia hanya akan mencium bibir Donghae yang mengganggu itu sedikit tanpa harus membuat suaminya itu terbangun. Setelah itu Hyukjae yakin, ia akan tidur dengan nyenyak hingga pagi esok.

Mula- mula, Hyukjae memajukan tubuhnya, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Lalu Hyukjae mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Donghae, sehingga nafas hangat Donghae mengenai wajahnya membuatnya merinding, Hyukjae menjadi gugup sendiri. _Ok_ , ini memang bukan ciuman pertamanya dengan Donghae, tapi tetap saja ini adalah pertama kalinya dirinyalah yang memulai.

Hyukjae menahan nafasnya, lalu mencium bibir Donghae kilat. Namun saat Hyukjae akan menjauhkan wajahnya, sebuah lengan kokoh menahan kepalanya hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak. Dengan perlahan Donghae membalas ciuman Hyukjae dengan lembut walaupun matanya masih terpejam.

"Memandangi dan mencuri ciuman saat aku sedang tidur itu sangat tidak _gentleman_."

Hyukjae merona karena tertangkap basah. Demi apapun, dia malu sekali.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah membuatku dan sesuatu yang dibawah sana terbangun maka kau harus bertanggung jawab, Hyukjae- _ssi_."

Dengan satu gerakan Donghae berguling hingga kini ia sudah berada diatas Hyukjae. Bibir tipisnya terangkat sebelah, menyeringai.

"Kau mau langsung atau pemanasan dulu."

 _"Whatever."_

"Kau memasrahkan dirimu, hn? _Ok, let's get the party started."_

Anggap saja seperti itu. Tidak ada salahya juga memasrahkan diri pada orang yang telah menikahi kita 'kan? Lagipula Hyukjae sudah kepalang tanggung, akan sangat tidak manusiawi jika mereka berhenti disini.

Donghae mulai mencumbu Hyukjae disepanjang leher jenjangnya, sementara kedua tangan mereka yang sama- sama tidak bisa diam mulai saling menelanjangi satu sama lain dengan tidak sabaran.

Bibir mereka saling bertaut. Saling memagut terus- menerus seolah tidak akan ada lagi hari esok.

Hyukjae tidak kuasa menolak, segala bentuk sentuhan Donghae ditubuhnya membuatnya terbuai hingga ia merasa melayang di awang- awang. Semua terlalu nikmat untuk ia tolak. Lagipula ia memang tidak berniat untuk menolak.

Apalagi saat mata seperti bulan sabitnya melihat tubuh telanjang Donghae yang terpampang di depan matanya. Perut _six pack-nya,_ dada dan lengan berototnya yang berkeringat.

 _He's freakin' sexy..._

Hyukjae memekik saat Donghae memasukinya tanpa peringatan. Ini yang pertama baginya dan tentu saja rasanya sakit sekali.

 _"NAPPEUN SSAEKI!"_

" _Upss_ , maaf. Aku kira kau sudah terbiasa, makanya aku langsung masuk saja."

"Bocah sialan! Apa menurutmu aku orang seperti itu?"

"Ya. Ah, maksudku mungkin kau pernah melakukannya dengan kekasih- kekasihmu dulu."

"Kau yang pertama."

Donghae merasa tersanjung. Ternyata dialah orang pertama yang telah menyentuh Hyukjae. Dalam hati rasanya Donghae ingin menarik kembali ucapannya tadi. Rasanya ia tidak akan rela membayangkan jika Hyukjae perna disentuh orang lain selain dirinya.

"Terima kasih." Donghae mencium kening Hyukjae yang berkeringat dengan lembut. " _Can i?"_

Hyukjae tersenyum tipis, kemudian mencium bibir tipis Donghae, melumatnya atas bawah.

Donghae tersenyum senang ditengah ciuman Hyukjae yang berantakan. Dengan senang hati ia membiarkan Hyukjae berbuat sesuka hati dengan bibirnya.

Donghae mengerang saat Hyukjae mengigit bibirnya entah sengaja atau tidak.

"Kau mengigit bibirku, sekarang terima hukumanmu."

Donghae bergerak cepat. Tangannya terus bergerilya menjamah setiap lekuk tubuh Hyukjae yang bisa dijamahnya, sementara bagian bawahnya terus mengerjai lubang Hyukjae tanpa ampun. Hyukjae mendesah keras- keras saat Donghae terus menghujam titik terdalamnya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

 _"Ngh-Ahh!"_

" _Shit!_ Aku sudah tidak tahan!"

Mereka mencapai puncaknya dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Nafas mereka sama- sama terengah dengan peluh yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Donghae berguling untuk berbaring disamping Hyukjae, meraih pinggang istrinya itu lalu memeluknya dari belakang dengan posesif, menghujani bahu putih Hyukjae dengan kecupan- kecupan ringan.

 _"Thank you, my lady."_

 _"I'am a man, stupid!"_

* * *

 _._

.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

Donghae memakai kemejanya, hari ini ia akan pergi ke kantor setelah cuti satu minggu. Sementara Hyukjae masih bergelung di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Hanya menampilkan wajah dan tangannya yang sedang asik mengutak- atik ponselnya.

"Aku cuti satu hari lagi."

"Kenapa? Apa aku juga harus mengambil cuti lagi?"

"Tidak, kau pergi saja."

Setelah selesai dengan jasnya, Donghae mendekati Hyukjae dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Mengamati wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat memerah entah karena apa. Membuat Donghae mau tidak mau tersenyum mengingat kembali kegiatan panas mereka semalam dan tadi pagi. Padahal mereka sudah bercinta sepanjang malam tapi Donghae seolah tidak pernah puas dan kembali melakukannya tadi pagi- pagi sekali.

"Kau tidak bisa jalan ya?"

Donghae mengerling dan tanpa aba- aba langsung menarik selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang kalah cepat dan tentu saja kalah tenaga hanya bisa tergolek pasrah saat Donghae melompat dan menunggangi tubuhnya yang telanjang sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Kurasa aku juga akan mengambil cuti lagi hari ini."

Donghae turun dari atas tubuh Hyukjae, kemudian melepas dua kancing teratas kemejanya, sehingga mempertontonkan dadanya yang bidang. Membuat Hyukjae meneguk ludahnya dan kembali merona.

"Kau mau apa? Turunkan aku!"

Hyukjae meronta dalam gendongan Donghae.

"Tenang, Hyuk. Aku hanya ingin menebus rasa bersalahku karena telah membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan. Aku akan merawatmu hari ini dan hal pertama yang akan aku lakukan adalah memandikan istriku tersayang."

"Tapi kau menggendongku seperti karung beras, bodoh."

* * *

 **.::: YOU & I :::.**

 **.::: D & E :::.**

* * *

Siang ini Kyuhyun mengumpulkan ketiga sahabatnya untuk makan siang bersama. _De' Amour_ cafe siang itu terlihat sangat ramai pengunjung. Tapi keempat pria berwajah tampan dengan setelan jas mahal mereka tetap terlihat mencolok diantara banyaknya pengunjung yang ada.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, Lee?"

Donghae tidak menggubris pertanyaan Yunho, ia tetap serius mengutak- atik ponselnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Mungkin dia sedang merindukan istri tercintanya. Kalian tahu, aku harus dengan susah payah membujuknya agar mau ikut makan siang bersama kita."

Kyuhyun melemparkan kentang goreng yang sudah digigitnya ke arah Donghae, menghasilkan pelototan garang dari Donghae. Memang tadi dia menolak ajakan Kyuhyun makan siang. Pekerjaannya yang menggunung di kantor benar- benar tidak bisa ditinggalkan, setumpuk dokumen diatas meja kerjanya sedang menunggu untuk ditanda tangani. Tapi Kyuhyun dengan begitu gigih terus menerus memaksanya untuk ikut, sehingga mau tidak mau ia ikut acara makan siang ini.

"Tutup mulutmu, Cho."

"Santailah sedikit, wajahmu akan semakin boros kalau kau marah- marah seperti itu."

Memang tidak akan menang jika adu mulut melawan Cho Kyuhyun, lidahnya sangat lincah dalam berkata- kata, apalagi dalam urisan menyindir orang dengan kata- kata pedasnya, Cho Kyuhyun lah jagonya. Jadi dari pada dirinya terus- menerus menjadi bulan- bulanan iblis itu lebih baik Donghae menikmati makan siangnya, lalu segara kembali ke kantor agar semua pekerjaannya cepat selesai dan ia bisa cepat pulang kerumah. Donghae merasa sudah sangat merindukan Hyukjae, padahal baru beberapa jam saja ia tidak bertemu dengan istrinya itu. Tepatnya merindukan bokong rata Hyukjae.

"Ngomong- ngomong, beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Jaekyung. Dia menanyakanmu, apa kau tidak memberitahunya tentang pernikahanmu?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Kibum membuat rahang Donghae mengeras. Ada segurat luka yang masih mengaga di dalam hatinya dan seolah luka itu terkoyak kembali saat mendengar nama wanita itu disebut.

 _Jaekyung..._

 _Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?_

.

.

.

.

.TBC

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hayy Hoooooooo...

Maafkan saya yg lama apdetnya, tp ini udah saya usahain paling cepet loooo..

Hayolooooohh ada mbak Jaekyung, ngapain dia...hahahaa

Ini buru- buru, maklumin aja klo chap ini gaje ya...apalah daya saya yang kemampuannya cuma segini- gini aja u,u

Semoga berkenan ya ceman- cemaaaann...^^

.

.

.

_DeSTORIA_


	4. Chapter 4

**.::: YOU & I :::.**

 **.::: D & E :::.**

* * *

.

.

"Sayang, lihatlah. Dasi ini mencekik leherku."

"Dasar bodoh! Aku heran, bagaimana orang bodoh seperti dirimu bisa menjadi seorang komisaris sebuah perusahaan besar."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae mendengus, tapi tangannya dengan terampil terus memakaikan dasi dileher Donghae. Selalu seperti itu, setiap pagi Donghae selalu merecokinya dengan hal- hal semacam ini dan Hyukjae dengan telaten mengurus segala keperluan Donghae, mulai dari pakaian kerjanya hingga sarapannya. Walaupun ia sendiri juga sibuk mengurus keperluannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih."

Tinggi mereka yang sejajar memudahkan Donghae untuk mencuri sebuah kecupan dibibir ranum Hyukjae.

"Aku berangkat."

"Bisa pulang lebih cepat? Aku punya dua tiket konser musik, mungkin kita bisa nonton bersama."

"Tentu."

Setelah Donghae menghilang dibalik pintu, Hyukjae diam- diam tersenyum. Kehidupan pernikahan mereka berjalan dengan baik sampai sekarang yang tanpa terasa telah memasuki bulan ketiga. Donghae adalah sosok pendamping yang sangat perhatian. Dia mulai hafal dengan sifat Hyukjae yang mudah meledak hanya karena hal sepele, dan juga sifat Hyukjae yang cemburuan dan kekanakan.

Sedikit banyak Hyukjae bersyukur, karena merasa beruntung memiliki Donghae sebagai pendampingnya.

Apakah Hyukjae mulai menikmati perannya sebagai istri seorang Lee Donghae? Apa pernikahan yang berdasarkan sebuah kesepakatan ini bisa dikatakan berhasil? Atau apakah ia mulai mencintai Donghae?

* * *

 **.::: YOU & I :::.**

 **.::: D & E :::.**

* * *

Donghae termenung diruang kerjanya. Semenjak mendengar cerita tentang Jaekyung dari Kibum, perasaannya tiba- tiba jadi tidak menentu. Bahkan semalam ia tidak seperti biasanya, ia tidak bercinta dengan Hyukjae karena didalam otaknya hanya berisi tentang Jaekyung. Padahal saat itu, Hyukjae terlihat sangat menggoda dengan kemeja putih kebesaran yang ia kenakan, yang entah didapatkan Hyukjae dari mana. Meski begitu, ia tetap memeluk Hyukjae sepanjang malam saat mereka tidur karena semenjak menikah, memeluk Hyukjae merupakan sebuah keharusan agar ia dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

 _Jaekyung_

Nama itu lagi- lagi muncul dalam benaknya. Jaekyung adalah cinta pertama sekaligus obsesinya semasa Donghae kuliah di London. Donghae mengenal Jaekyung saat Kibum mengenalkan gadis itu padanya, dan entah bagaimana caranya mereka menjadi sangat akrab bahkan dalam waktu yang singkat. Gadis itu memiliki pembawaan yang lembut dan sangat polos, berbeda dengan gadis yang dekat dengannya yang rata- rata bersifat agresif dan menantang. Membuat Donghae tertarik dan merasa ingin melindunginya karena kepolosannya. Hingga akhirnya Donghae menyatakan perasaannya dan Jaekyung menyambutnya. Saat itu Donghae dibuat tergila- gila sampai melupakan segalanya demi gadis itu. Kibum pernah memperingatkannya sebelum ia terjatuh semakin dalam karena perasaannya sendiri, karena Kibum merasa Jaekyung bukanlah gadis yang tepat untuk Donghae. Pernah beberapa kali Kibum melihat gadis itu tengah bersama beberapa pria yang berbeda disetiap kesempatan. Tapi Donghae tetaplah Donghae yang keras kepala, ia tidak mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan Kibum. Sampai pada akhirnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Donghae melihat Jaekyung tengah bercumbu dengan seorang pria di kamar apartementnya. Donghae murka. Ia sangat marah dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu. Tapi Donghae tetaplah Donghae yang naif, dengan mudahnya ia memaafkan kesalahan Jaekyung saat gadis itu menangis tersedu- sedu dihadapannya.

Setelahnya hubungan mereka berjalan seperti biasanya. Donghae kembali menjadi seorang yang dibuat gila karena cinta dan obsesinya. Sampai pada hari dimana kejadian itu kembali terulang. Kali ini dengan perasaan hancur Donghae pergi meninggalkan London, meski Jaekyung menangis meraung dan berjanji akan terus mengejarnya sampai kapanpun.

"Maaf _Sajangnim_ , ada seseorang yang memaksa untuk menemui anda."

Suara sekretarisnya yang berasal dari arah pintu seketika membuyarkan lamunan Donghae.

"Siapa?"

Dan saat sekretarisnya menyebutkan nama orang itu, Donghae merasakan semuanya tidaklah akan baik- baik saja.

* * *

.

.

Donghae dan Jaekyung duduk berhadapan. Donghae tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya menyetujui ajakan Jaekyung saat gadis itu berkata ingin berbicara dengannya. Donghae ssperti seekor kerbau yang dicocok dihidungnya dan mengikuti kemanapun Jaekyung membawanya. Dan disinilah mereka berada sekarang, di dalam sebuah _cafe_ yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari kantornya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu menemuiku?"

Tanya Donghae tanpa basa- basi. Dirinya sudah jengah, karena selama hampir setengah jam tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan selain Jaekyung yang terus menatapnya, seolah Donghae adalah mangsa lezat yang siap santap.

Jaekyung tersenyum, "Kau itu _to the point_ sekali, setidaknya kau bisa menanyakan kabarku dulu."

Jaekyung kemudian beranjak pindah dari posisinya, sehingga kini gadis itu duduk tepat disamping Donghae. Melingkarkan tangannya dilengan Donghae dan mengecup singkat bibir tipis Donghae.

"Kau terlihat jauh lebih dewasa sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu."

"Jaekyung, aku sudah menikah."

Donghae menatap cincin yang melingkar dijarinya, dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, lalu apa peduliku? Kau lupa, dulu kau sangat memuja dan mencintaiku."

"Itu dulu, Jaekyung- _ssi_. Sebelum kau merusak cinta dan kepercayaanku. Tapi biar bagaimanapun aku tetap berterima kasih padamu atas kebersamaan kita dulu. Berkat kau, aku jadi mengerti dengan apa yang kau sebut cinta itu. Dan juga... penghianatan."

Donghae melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya, sudah hampir waktunya makan siang. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan pergi kekantor Hyukjae untuk mengajaknya makan siang. Itu lebih terdengar lebih menyenangkan dari pada tetap berada disini. Berada di dekat gadis ini lebih lama lagi membuatnya kembali merasakan denyutan rasa sakit karena luka dimasa lalu.

" _Well_ , aku rasa tidak ada yang harus dibicarakan lagi karena jelas diantara kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi."

Donghae segera berdiri dan berniat segera pergi dari tempat itu tapi suara Jaekyung yang terdengar pelan membuatnya berhenti seketika.

"Apa kau mencintainya? Apa kau mencintainya seperti dulu kau mencintaiku?"

Hati Donghae bergetar hebat. Ia sendiri pun tidak tahu akan perasaannya terhadap Hyukjae. Apakah pernikahannya dengan Hyukjae yang berdasarkan atas kesepakatan ini telah menumbuhkan cinta dihatinya.

 _Well_ , ia dan Hyukjae memang menjalani pernikahan ini seperti pernikahan pada umumnya. Donghae pun menyadari bahwa mereka saling melengkapi dan membutuhkan. Tapi kalau ditanya apakah saat ini ia mencintai Hyukjae, Donghae sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Aku akan mencintainya."

"Kau menikahinya hanya untuk menyelamatkan karirmu, dia bahkan jauh lebih tua darimu Lee Donghae."

Donghae tertohok. Apa yang Jaekyung katakan jelas benar adanya.

"Kau tidak mencintainya! Kau mencintaiku!"

"Aku tidak-

Tiba- tiba Jaekyung menangis, tubuhnya bergetar dan mulai memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Harusnya aku tahu aku akan kehilanganmu. Seandainya aku tidak melakukan kesalahan bodoh itu, pasti saat ini akulah yang akan menjadi istrimu bukan dia! Maafkan aku, aku sangat menyesal, Donghae. Kau tahu, aku mencarimu kemana- mana. Aku terus berusaha menghubungimu tapi semua usahaku sia- sia. Kau menghilang, kau benar- benar meninggalkanku. Aku tahu aku salah karena telah menghianatimu, tapi sungguh... Aku sangat menyesal."

Donghae tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana. Jaekyung terus saja menangis dan memaki dirinya sendiri. Jujur saja, Donghae paling tidak bisa melihat seorang wanita menangis. Tapi rasa sakit akibat penghianatan yang gadis itu lakukan bahkan masih terasa hingga saat ini. Membuat Donghae bingung antara harus pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya seperti dulu, atau berbalik dan memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu. Rasanya aku hancur dua kali saat aku tahu kau telah menikah dengannya."

 _Cinta?_

Jaekyung masih mencintainya. Lalu dirinya? Dan bagaimana dengan Hyukjae? Hyukjae pasti akan sangat marah jika mengetahui hal ini. Tapi rasa iba yang tiba- tiba muncul saat melihat Jaekyung menagis dan berkata masih mencintainya membuat Donghae tanpa sadar mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jaekyung, merangkul bahu bergetar gadis itu lalu memeluknya.

* * *

.

.

Hyukjae melirik ponselnya untuk kesekian kalinya, berharap Donghae menghubunginya, tapi hal tersebut tidak juga terjadi. Seharian ini dirinya berusaha menghubungi Donghae, tapi dari sekian banyak panggilan dan pesan yang ia kirim tidak ada sekalipun yang dibalas oleh Donghae. Malah sekarang pria itu tidak bisa dihubungi, membuat Hyukjae sedikit cemas. Padahal Donghae berkata akan pulang lebih cepat hari ini untuk menonton konser musik bersamanya.

Biasanya jika akan lembur atau pulang terlambat Donghae pasti akan mengabarinya. Hyukjae jadi teringat sikap Donghae yang sedikit berubah beberapa hari ini. Donghae jadi sedikit lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Biasanya Donghae senang sekali menggodanya hingga membuatnya naik darah. Atau Donghae akan mengajaknya berdebat mengenai hal sepele, lalu mereka akan bertengkar dan pertengkaran itu akan berakhir diranjang. Tapi kali ini, jangankan bertengkar diatas ranjang, Donghae bahkan tidak mengabarinya padahal hari sudah larut malam.

Hyukjae meremas- remas tiket konser yang sejak tadi teronggok tak berdaya diatas meja hingga tak berbentuk. Dasar bocah sialan, membuat dirinya senewen saja.

"Awas kalau dia pulang nanti, akan kuhajar sampai giginya rontok."

* * *

.

.

Entah bagaimana caranya saat ini Donghae sudah berada di apartement Jaekyung. Awalnya Donghae hanya berniat memeluk dan menenangkan Jaekyung yang menangis. Tapi kemudian rasa iba dan kasihan itu berubah dengan cepat menjadi sebuah kebutuhan yang mendesak. Hingga kini berakhirlah ia disini, diatas ranjang dengan Jaekyung yang menduduki perutnya. Pakaian wanita itu sudah acak- acakan. Entah setan manalagi yang merasukinya hingga ia berbuat seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kau masih menginginkanku."

Sejenak Donghae merasa dirinya kembali kemasa dimana mereka saling mencintai dan memiliki. Tapi entah mengapa Donghae merasa ada keanehan yang mengisi relung hatinya. Mata yang ada dihadapannya kali ini berbeda dengan mata indah yang selalu mengisi setiap malam- malamnya. Dan tanpa sadar tatapan Donghae beralih pada tangannya yang masih menangkup wajah Jaekyung. Ada perasaan aneh saat melihat cincin pernikahannya dengan Hyukjae. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghimpit dadanya sehingga membuatnya sesak.

Donghae segera berdiri kemudian memasang kancing kemejanya yang terbuka, tanpa menghiraukan raut wajah Jaekyung yang kebingungan.

"Jaekyung, aku minta maaf. Aku sudah menikah dan ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Mengertilah, kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama. Jadi aku mohon jangan pernah datang lagi dikehidupanku, berbahagialah dengan kehidupanmu sendiri."

* * *

 **.::: YOU & I :::.**

 **.::: D & E :::.**

* * *

Hyukjae sedang sibuk memuntahkan isi perutnya saat tiba- tiba bel apartementnya berbunyi. Pagi ini ia bangun dengan kepala pusing luar biasa dan perutnya juga sangat mual, hingga kini ia berakhir di dalam kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Hyukjae cukup terkejut saat mendapati Yunho dan Kibum berdiri didepan apartementnya.

"Kau sakit, _Hyung?_ Wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Aku baik- baik saja. Ada apa kaLian tiba- tiba datang kesini?"

"Kau bertengkar dengan Donghae? Kyuhyun bilang, sudah tiga hari Donghae menginap di apartementnya."

Kibum adalah tipe orang yang selalu _to the point_. Bahkan Hyukjae belum mempersilahkannya duduk, tapi pria berwajah datar namun tampan itu langsung mengatakan maksud kedatangannya dan Yunho. Sementara Hyukjae tiba- tiba merasa lega karena Donghae yang sudah tiga hari ini tidak pulang ternyata berada di apartement Kyuhyun. Sia- sia Hyukjae menghawatirkannya selama tiga hari ini, kalau ternyata bocah itu ada ditempat yang membuatnya tidak kekurangan apapun.

"Kami baik- baik saja, hanya saja tiba- tiba dia menghilang dan tidak bisa dihubungi."

Kibum dan Yunho saling berpandangan, lalu menghela nafas pelan. Berharap semoga apa yang mereka takutkan tidak terjadi.

"Semoga ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia."

"Dia...siapa?"

Hyukjae menatap Yunho lekat, membuat Yunho mendadak terasa seperti tercekik.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?"

Kibum mencoba memastikan, meski ini bukanlah hak mereka untuk ikut campur mengenai urusan rumah tangga Donghae dan Hyukjae tapi Kibum merasa Hyukjae harus tahu segala hal tentang Donghae, termasuk masa lalunya. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa pernikahan mereka hanyalah sekedar pernikahan bisnis. Hyukjae dan Donghae adalah pasangan menikah yang sah.

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan, mungkin dengan mendengar cerita Kibum ia bisa tahu ada apa dengan Donghae sehingga pria itu pergi tanpa berkata apa- apa.

Dan cerita itupun mengalir dari mulut Kibum begitu lancarnya seperti air mengalir. Hyukjae bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa mengetahui bahwa orang yang telah ia nikahi ternyata memiliki seseorang dari masa lalunya yang tidak bisa dilupakannya bahkan hingga saat ini. Seharusnya tidak apa- apa walau Donghae punya kekasih sungguhan sekalipun, toh pernikahan mereka hanya pura- pura. Tapi entah kenapa seperti ada jarum menembus dadanya hingga tembus kedalam jantungnya. Membuat dadanya berdenyut tidak mengenakan.

Wajah Hyukjae yang sudah pucat kini ssmakin pucat. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan perutnya bergejolak, bahkan kali ini lebih parah dari sebelum mendengar segala kebenaran itu.

"Kau yakin tidak apa- apa, _Hyung?"_

"Aku baik."

"Kau hampir pingsan, Hyukjae!"

Tepat saat Kibum menutup mulutnya, Hyukjae limbung lalu terhuyung jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Hyukjae pingsan.

Yunho mendengus, "Apanya yang tidak apa- apa?! Bahkan sekarang dia jatuh pingsan dipangkuanku."

* * *

.

.

Hyukjae tiba di apartementnya hampir tengah malam. Seharusnya sejak sore tadi ia sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi Jung Yunho dengan segala arogansinya memaksa Hyukjae untuk tetap berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Atau Yunho mengancam akan menghubungi Donghae saat itu juga.

Dasar Jung sialan!

Bisa- bisanya Hyukjae kalah dari anak ingusan nan mesum itu. Pasti otaknya sudah bergeser dari tempatnya saat ini. Demi langit dan bumi, ia bahkan sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari bocah itu. Dan Kibum, manusia pecahan es kutub itu tidak membantu sama sekali dengan sikap terserahnya.

"Selamat malam, Hyukjae- _ssi_."

Hyukjae hampir melompat karena kaget dengan sapaan tiba- tiba itu. Seorang gadis berdiri didepan pintu apartementnya sambil tersenyum begitu lebarnya. Sejak kapan ia berada disitu? Kenapa Hyukjae tidak melihatnya tadi? Apa karena dirinya yang terlalu _khusyuk_ melamun sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan gadis itu. Tapi ngomong- ngomong siapa dia? Hyukjae merasa tidak pernah mengenalnya.

"Aku Jaekyung."

Oh, jadi ini si gadis masa lalu Donghae itu. Cinta dimasa lalu yang konon katanya masih belum bisa Donghae lupakan itu.

 _Cuiih!_

Cantik memang dan terlihat polos sekali. Tubuhnya proporsional, rambutnya panjang dan hitam tergerai, kulitnya juga putih mulus. Pantas Donghae tidak bisa melupakannya. Tapi...apa boleh Hyukjae menonjoknya sekarang?!

"Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Hyukjae bertanya dengan suara dan raut wajah yang sama datarnya. Sepertinya bergaul dengan Kibum membuat dirinya tertular sifat datar manusia jelmaan es kutub itu.

"Jadi begini-

"Bisa tolong lebih cepat, nona. Sudah larut malam dan aku sangat butuh istirahat saat ini."

Hyukjae berpura- pura menguap, berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan keberadaan gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Aku memang tidak akan berlama- lama, hanya ingin mengembalikan ini."

Jaekyung menyodorkan sebuah jas pada Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae sangat yakin jika itu adalah jas milik Donghae.

"Donghae meninggalkannya diapartementku tiga hari yang lalu. Tadi aku ke kantornya tapi dia tidak ada, jadi kufikir lebih baik kuantarkan saja kerumahnya.'

Hyukjae berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja, walau sebenarnya didalam hatinya seperti ada yang menusuk- nusuknya.

"Terima kasih, Jaekyung- _ssi_. Akan kusampaikan pada Donghae saat ia pulang nanti."

"Bukan masalah, dan kudo'akan semoga Donghae pulang padamu malam ini."

Jaekyung tersenyum manis, namun terlihat sangat menyebalkan dimata Hyukjae. Membuatnya ingin mencakar wajah gadis sekarang juga.

 _Sialan!_

* * *

 **.::: YOU & I :::.**

 **.::: D & E :::.**

* * *

Donghae mendengus sebal. Demi dewa matahari, jika memang ada. Ini hari libur dan ia ingin menghabiskan hari yang langka ini dengan kedamaian setelah satu minggu ini tubuh dan otaknya dipaksa untuk terus bekerja. Ditambah dengan masalahnya dengan Hyukjae membuat kerja otaknya menjadi berkali- kali lipat. Setidaknya sehari saja Donghae ingin merasakan yang namanya kedamaian di apartement Kyuhyun ini. Tapi dengan kehadiran Yunho dan Kibum membuat rencananya pupus sudah.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh lagi. Cepat sana pulang dan katakan pada Hyukjae _Hyung_ bahwa kau mencintainya. Apa karena kaki yang pendek itu membuat otakmu juga menjadi sangat lamban? Apa perlu aku yang melakukannya untukmu, _hah_?! Tapi setelah itu jangan menyesal jika pada akhirnya Hyukjae _Hyung_ malah jatuh kepelukanku."

"Diamlah, Jung!"

Bicara apa beruang mesum itu? Apanya yang Hyukjae akan jatuh kepelukannya? Dalam mimpi sekalipun itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Hyukjae miliknya. Titik.

"Apa?! Memangnya kau mau selamanya bersembunyi disini? Menemani pria kesepian dan tidak laku seperti iblis ini."

"Dasar orang gila."

Kyuhyun melemparkan bantal sofa hingga tepat mengenai wajah menyebalkan Yunho. Kenapa dirinya dibawa- bawa? Dan enak saja Yunho mengatainya pria kesepian! Dirinya itu bukan kesepian apalagi tidak laku, ia hanya belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat saja.

"Aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk bertemu dengan Hyukjae."

Donghae meneguk _Whiskey_ dalam genggamannya. Entah sudah berapa botol _Whiskey_ persediaan milik Kyuhyun yang ia habiskan.

"Kau memang brengsek! Hyukjae _Hyung_ itu istrimu, tapi justru aku dan Kibum yang membawanya kerumah sakit saat ia pingsan tiga hari yang lalu. Dasar kau kaki pendek sialan!"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Seketika Yunho menutup mulutnya menggunakan bantal sofa yang Kyuhyun lemparkan tadi. Merutuki mulutnya yang terkadang terlalu lancar berbicara tanpa bisa direm. Padahal Hyukjae sudah mewanti- wanti agar tidak mengatakan apapun pada Donghae perihal kejadian kemarin. Habislah dia.

"Dasar mulut kran."

"Katakan, ada apa dengan Hyukjae?"

"Dia hamil."

" APA?!"

Donghae mendadak pucat pasi, membuat Yunho tertawa terpingkal- pingkal.

"Kurasa kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit jiwa."

Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Sedangkan Yunho masih saja tertawa, bahkan sekarang sudah berguling dilantai.

"Tiga hari yang lalu dia sakit. Kebetulan kami sedang mampir, jadi aku dan Yunho membawanya kerumah sakit, tapi kurasa kondisinya saat ini sudah membaik. Jadi lebih baik kau pulang secepatnya sebelum semuanya menjadi semakin buruk. Aku memang belum pernah jatuh cinta, tapi jika suatu hari nanti aku mengalaminya, aku tidak akan melepaskan cintaku begitu saja."

* * *

.

.

Donghae mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa, tidak peduli dengan bahaya yang bisa ditimbulkan karena gaya menyetirnya yang ugal- ugalan. Yang ada dalam benaknya hanyalah Hyukjae, Hyukjae dan Hyukjae.

Benar kata Kibum, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Jadi, dengan segenap keberanian yang ia cicil selama bersembunyi diapartement Kyuhyun, Donghae memutuskan untuk menemui Hyukjae sekarang juga.

Pertama, Donghae ingin mengutarakan perasaannya. Dia akan mengakui bahwa dirinya mencintai Hyukjae. Setelah itu baru ia akan jujur tentang Jaekyung dan segala kekhilafannya. Baru setelah itu ia akan meminta maaf sampai Hyukjae mau memaafkannya. Bahkan jika Hyukjae memintanya berlutut dan mencium kakinya pun Donghae rela. Setelah ini Donghae akan mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dia sendiri yang berjanji akan menaklukan Hyukjae, tapi justru dirinyalah yang terjatuh dan tersungkur bahkan tiarap dikaki Hyukjae.

Tidak sampai setengah jam Donghae sudah sampai di apartementnya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras begitu berhasil membuka pintu apartemennya hanya untuk mendapati kegelapan yang menyambutnya.

Donghae terus mencari keberadaan Hyukjae kesegala penjuru apartement tapi bahkan tanda- tanda keberadaan Hyukjae pun tidak ada. Donghae mencoba berfikiran positif, mungkin Hyukjae belum pulang kerja atau sedang pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli sesuatu. Jadi Donghae putuskan untuk menunggunya di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi.

Sejam, dua jam, hingga lima jam Donghae menunggu tapi Hyukjae tidak kunjung datang.

Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia terlambat, Hyukjae telah pergi entah kemana. Tiba- tiba Donghae merasa hampa tanpa Hyukjae.

* * *

 **.::: YOU & I :::.**

 **.::: D & E :::.**

* * *

Satu bulan berlalu dan tidak ada satu hari pun yang Donghae lewatkan tanpa mencari Hyukjae. Donghae terus mencarinya kesana kemari tanpa henti. Donghae sudah mendatangi rumah orang tua Hyukjae tapi Hyukjae tidak disana. Bahkan Donghae juga sudah mendatangi kantor tempat Hyukjae bekerja hanya untuk mendapati kenyataan jika Hyukjae telah resmi mengundurkan diri. Kini Donghae benar- benar tidak tahu lagi harus mencari Hyukjae kemana.

Pekerjaannya banyak yang terbengkalai. Para pemegang saham diperusahaannya pun kini mulai meragukan kinerjanya yang terus menurun. Konsentrasi hidupnya terpecah- pecah. Kemana pun ia pergi, bayangan Hyukjae selalu menghantuinya, membuatnya semakin merindukan lelakinya itu. Merindukan tubuh kurus Hyukjae yang ia peluk saat tidur, merindukan senyum manis Hyukjae yang menyambutnya dipagi hari saat ia membuka mata. Bahkan Donghae sangat merindukan makian dan umpatan Hyukjae padanya.

Donghae tidak suka dengan keadaan ini. Hampa tanpa Hyukjae disisinya. Donghae baru menyadari bahwa dirinya telah benar- benar bergantung pada Hyukjae.

Sedikitpun ia tidak lagi memikirkan Jaekyung, bahkan Donghae tidak bergeming sedikitpun ketika gadis itu pamit untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di Amerika dan meminta maaf atas kekacauan yang ditimbulkannya pada rumah tangganya. Donghae memaafkan Jaekyung, dan hanya sebatas itu.

Kini yang ada di dalam otak dan hatinya hanya Hyukjae, Hyukjae dan Hyukjae. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus segera menemukan Hyukjae atau dirinya akan benar- benar menjadi gila.

"Belum ada kabar dari Hyukjae _Hyung_?"

Donghae menggeleng pelan. Rasa- rasanya ia hampir menyerah. Jika tahu ditinggalkan Hyukjae rasanya akan semenderita ini, Donghae menyesal kenapa tidak dari awal saja ia katakan jika dirinya mencintai Hyukjae.

Kibum menepuk bahunya pelan. Hari ini ia sengaja mampir ke kantor Donghae untuk melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu. Dan Kibum bisa tenang karena Donghae sampai saat ini masih hidup walaupun bisa dibilang Donghae lebih menyerupai _zombie_ hidup.

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Terus mencarinya."

Itu Kibum sudah tahu. Bahkan Kibum yakin, sampai kiamat pun Donghae akan terus mencari Hyukjae.

"Semoga kau beruntung, _bung_."

Entahlah, Donghae merasa dewi keberuntungan sedang marah dan tidak mau mendekat padanya.

* * *

.

.

Sepulang kerja, Donghae memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah ayahnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengunjungi ayahnya. Waktunya tersita hanya untuk mencari Hyukjae.

Donghae melangkah dengan lesu. Jika tidak sedang ada pekerjaan, Ayahnya pasti berada di teras belakang pada sore hari seperti ini, jadi Donghae langsung menuju ke teras belakang.

Dan pemandangan di depannya membuat Donghae mematung seketika. Matanya membulat, menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Satu bulan dirinya mencari Hyukjae tanpa kenal lelah, tapi ternyata orang yang dicarinya hingga setengah gila itu berada sangat dekat dengannya. Apa selama satu bulan ini Hyukjae bersembunyi disini? Dirumah ayahnya?! Jika iya, lalu kenapa ayahnya tidak memberitahunya jika Hyukjae ada bersamanya, padahal ayahnya tahu betul bagaimana menderitanya Donghae saat Hyukjae meninggalkannya. Ini keterlaluan. Sangat keterlaluan.

"Hyukjae."

Ingin rasanya Donghae menerjang tubuh kurus Hyukjae dan memeluknya seerat yang ia bisa. Tapi sayangnya Hyukjae langsung pergi begitu saja menuju lantai atas tanpa menoleh lagi kearahnya, meski Donghae terus memanggilnya.

"Aku butuh penjelasan, Ayah."

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan?"

Young Woon menyesap kopinya dengan tenang. Sama sekali tidak merasa terkejut dengan kedatangan Donghae.

"Ayah tahu aku nyaris gila mencarinya."

"Ya, lalu?"

"Demi Tuhan! Ayah merahasiakan keberadaannya dariku."

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya, kau fikir aku sudi memberitahumu."

"Tapi dia istriku! Tidak seharusnya Ayah-

"Istri pura- pura."

"A-apa?"

Belum hilang rasa terkejut Donghae dengan ucapan ayahnya, kini Donghae kembali di kejutkan dengan keberadaan tiga orang berbadan besar yang kini memegangi tubuhnya dan mulai menyeretnya keluar dari rumah ayahnya.

Donghae memberontak marah. Tapi ia dipegangi oleh tiga orang berbadan besar seperti algojo, sia- sia saja usahanya untuk memberontak. Karena hanya dengan sekali tendangan saja Donghae sudah terpelanting dan tersungkur di depan rumah ayahnya.

Donghae bersumpah akan mengingat hari ini seumur hidupnya. Hari dimana ayahnya telah menjadikannya seperti seorang gelandangan.

"Pergilah atau aku sendiri yang akan menghajarmu."

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi aku tahu penjelasanku tidak akan ada artinya."

"Penjelasan untuk apa? Perbuatanmu pada Hyukjae atau kesepakatan pernikahan kalian?"

Donghae tertohok. Hyukjae pasti sudah menceritakan pada ayahnya mengenai kesepakatan pernikahan mereka.

"Sudah sana pergi, bocah tengik! Dan kau baru boleh datang lagi jika kau membawa surat cerai."

 _Surat cerai?_

 _Apa semua harus berakhir hanya sampai disini saja?_

 _Disaat dirinya bahkan belum sempat memulainya..._

* * *

 **.::: YOU & I :::.**

 **.::: D & E :::.**

* * *

Sore ini terasa sangat berbeda. Awan gelap dan hujan yang turun tidak terlalu lebat bagai menjadi pengiring suasana hati Donghae yang kelabu.

Pagi tadi, saat matahari belum sepenuhnya menampakan sinarnya, Donghae dengan serampangan mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah orang tua Hyukjae di Incheon.

Kabar yang disampaikan ayahnya mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga Hyukjae membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi selain secepatnya sampai disana untuk memeluk Hyukjae.

Hyukjae berdiri tegak didepannya dengan seorang bayi laki- laki dalam gendongannya. Hyukjae tidak menangis, tatapannya hanya lurus pada empat pusara di depannya. Ayah, Ibu, Sungmin dan kakak iparnya tewas dalam kecelakaan itu, meninggalkan Hyukjae dan Jeno-putra Sungmin-selamanya. Kabarnya mereka semua mengalami kecelakaan saat dalam perjalanan ke Seoul untuk menjenguk Hyukjae.

Hyukjae terlihat tegar. Ia berusaha terlihat kuat didepan orang lain walau sebenarnya Donghae yakin, Hyukjae sangat hancur.

Donghae menahan keinginan kuat dalam hatinya untuk menarik bahu Hyukjae untuk kemudian memeluk tubuh kurus itu.

Semuanya begitu tiba- tiba, Donghae tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika dirinya yang berada diposisi Hyukjae. Mungkin Donghae akan lebih memilih mengubur dirinya hidup- hidup.

"Dia bisa sakit kalau terus kehujanan seperti itu."

Donghae mendesah pelan. Hyukjae tidak bergeming, bahkan berkedip pun tidak. Tapi tidak menolak saat Donghae menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya meninggalkan area pemakaman.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Hyukjae masih bergeming, sehingga Donghae harus menarik lengannya dan memaksa membenamkan kepala Hyukjae di dadanya.

"Menangislah, aku tahu kau butuh itu sekarang."

Dan pertahanan Hyukjae runtuh sudah. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan tidak terbendung lagi. Pria berambut pirang itu menangis didada Donghae. Menunjukkan sisi lemah dan rapuhnya hanya dihadapan Donghae.

Setelah puas menangis Hyukjae akhirnya tertidur. Jeno, bayi kecil itu juga tertidur dipangkuan Hyukjae. Tubuh kecilnya sudah mulai demam karena kehujanan.

Donghae menginjak pedal gas dalam- dalam, berusaha secepat mungkin untuk sampai dirumahnya dan memanggil dokter, sebelum demam Jeno semakin tinggi.

Begitu sampai dirumahnya, Donghae menggendong Jeno lebih dulu, menidurkan bayi berumur enam bulan itu diatas tempat tidurnya. Lalu setelahnya Donghae kembali kemobil untuk membopong Hyukjae dan membaringkannya disamping Jeno yang tertidur pulas.

* * *

 **.::: YOU & I :::.**

 **.::: D & E :::.**

* * *

Sudah satu minggu sejak Donghae membawa Hyukjae kembali, tapi belum ada perubahan dengan sikap Hyukjae. Pria berambut pirang itu masih saja bersikap dingin dan mengacuhkan Donghae. Jangankan membuka mulutnya, melirik Donghae saja tidak.

Sepanjang hari Hyukjae hanya mengurung diri didalam kamar bersama Jeno. Dia baru akan keluar kamar saat Jeno menangis meminta susu atau lapar. Selebihnya Hyukjae akan kembali sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Donghae juga jarang melihat Hyukjae makan atau minum, membuatnya khawatir kesehatan Hyukjae akan menurun dan berakhir jatuh sakit.

"Aku bawakan _Chessecake_ untukmu."

Hyukjae tengah duduk bersandar diatas tempat tidur sambil memangku Jeno yang sibuk dengan botol susunya.

Donghae baru pulang kerja. Di jalan tadi ia mampir kesebuah toko kue, membelikan beberapa potong _Chessecake_ dan juga _Esspreso_ untuk Hyukjae. Tapi, jangankan senyum manis ataupun sekedar ucapan terima kasih yang Donghae dapatkan, Hyukjae bahkan tidak sedikitpun melirik kue malang itu.

Donghae merasa amat bersalah. Sedikitnya dirinya ikut ambil bagian dari penyebab perubahan sikap Hyukjae. Donghae ingin meminta maaf. Tapi jangankan maaf dari Hyukjae, Hyukjae bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali saat Donghae sudah berbicara sepanjang malam sampai mulutnya pegal. Donghae gemas sekali, seharusnya Hyukjae membagi bebannya dan tidak berlarut- larut dalam kesedihan seperti ini. Donghae sangat menghawatirkan Hyukjae. Ia lebih suka Hyukjae yang meledak- ledak untuk menunjukkan perasaannya. Ia lebih suka Hyukjae yang menangis dan memaki jika sedang marah atau sedih. Bukan Hyukjae yang seperti ini. Dingin dan tidak tersentuh.

"Makanlah. Atau kau butuh sesuatu."

Hyukjae tetap bergeming.

Donghae menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Baiklah, ia menyerah dulu. Lebih baik sekarang ia mandi dengan air dingin untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang hampir berasap. Baru setelah itu ia pikirkan lagi bagaimana cara mencairkan gunung es yang bernama Hyukjae.

"Ceraikan aku."

Donghae baru akan membuka pintu saat suara pelan Hyukjae terdengar seperti petir di siang bolong.

Sudah satu minggu Hyukjae mengacuhkannya, menganggapnya seperti makhluk transparan yang tidak terlihat, dan sekalinya Hyukjae membuka mulutnya malah kata- kata yang sama sekali tidak ingin Donghae dengar keluar dari mulut Hyukjae bahkan di dalam mimpi sekalipun.

"Alasanku menikah denganmu adalah demi kebahagiaan kedua orang tuaku. Sekarang mereka sudah tiada, jadi tidak ada alasan lagi untuk kita melanjutkan kesepakatan pernikahan ini. Lagipula, karirmu juga akan baik- baik saja setelah kita bercerai. Saham yang ayahku investasikan di perusahaanmu sudah atas namaku. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik menjadi pesaingmu untuk memperebutkan kursi kepemimpinan. Dan satu lagi, kau juga bisa dengan leluasa kembali pada cinta masa lalumu itu. Jadi...ceraikan aku, Donghae- _ssi_."

"Tidak."

Donghae masih berdiri di depan pintu tanpa berbalik menghadap Hyukjae.

"Beri aku satu alasan yang tepat untuk tetap mempertahankan pernikahan pura- pura ini."

"Berhenti mengatakan pernikahan ini hanya pura- pura, Hyukjae!"

Kali ini Donghae berbalik menghadap Hyukjae. Matanya memerah dan nafasnya memburu. Sementara Hyukjae tetap dengan wajah datarnya yang terlihat pucat.

Hening cukup lama, hanya terdengar suara rengekan Jeno karena susu dalam botolnya telah kosong.

"Dengarkan aku. Lupakan kesepakatan bodoh itu. Aku memang bodoh karena terlambat menyadarinya, tapi setidaknya aku tetap ingin kau tahu. Aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae. Itu alasan yang kuat untuk tetap mempertahankan pernikahan ini. Karena... Aku... Mencintaimu."

Hyukjae tersenyum sinis.

Cinta.

Donghae bilang cinta padanya?

Cinta macam apa yang dimaksud Donghae disini. Melupakan janji yang ia buat sendiri untuk kemudian pergi bermalam bersama seorang wanita?

Jika seperti itu yang Donghae sebut cinta, lebih baik Hyukjae tidak usah mengenal cinta selamanya.

"Omong kosong."

"Hyukjae!"

"Cintamu hanya omong kosong!"

"Lee Hyukjae!"

Donghae mengerang menahan emosinya. Dirinya memang brengsek, Hyukjae memang terlalu sempurna untuk orang sepertinya. Tapi satu hal, cintanya pada Hyukjae bukanlah omong kosong.

"Cukup Hyukjae, kita selesai dengan ini. Aku memang berharap kau mau berbicara lagi denganku, tapi jika kau hanya mengatakan bahwa cintaku padamu hanyalah omong kosong, lebih baik selamanya kau tidak usah berbicara denganku."

Lebih baik Donghae pergi sekarang juga dari sini, sebelum amarah menguasainya dan berakhir dirinya yang akan menyakiti Hyukjae.

Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae, meraih Jeno yang menangis diatas tempat tidur lalu menggendongnya.

"Aku akan membencimu, Donghae."

Donghae menulikan pendengarannya dan terus berjalan keluar kamar. Dalam hati Donghae berjanji, meskipun dirinya harus merangkak dan berlutut dibawah kaki Hyukjae, akan ia lakukan demi mendapatkan cinta Hyukjae dan juga mempertahankan pernikahan ini.

 _Benci aku sesukamu... Tapi cintaku ini bukanlah omong kosong... Cintaku tulus dan sepenuh hati..._

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Udah apdetnya ngaret mulu, moment HaeHyuknya seuprit/? pula...apalah daya saya yg amatiran ini... Maafkanlahhh u,u

Segini dulu ya chap 4nya...semoga chap selanjutnya bisa lebih cpet dari ini *halaah paling juga ngaret lagi*

yooo...

See You next chap and happy nice weekend, gaeess...

.

.

.

_DeSTORIA_


	5. Chapter 5

**.::: YOU & I :::.**

 **.::: D & E :::.**

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan untuk Donghae. Setelah seharian terjebak didalam kantornya bersama segunung pekerjaan, tiba dirumah bukannya mendapat sambutan manis untuk melepaskan segala kepenatannya, Donghae justru mendapatkan kejutan yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Dimulai dari Hyukjae yang meminta bercerai darinya, lalu pertengkaran mereka sehingga membuat Jeno yang berhenti menangis, hingga ia yang kalang kabut membawa Hyukjae kerumah sakit karena pria berambut pirang itu tiba- tiba jatuh pingsan didalam kamarnya.

"Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau makan?"

Tanya Donghae dengan raut wajah memelas. Tidak tahukah Hyukjae jika Donghae sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Dia mengantuk, dia lapar, kepalanya sakit berdenyut- denyut dan sifat keras kepala Hyukjae memperparah segalanya. Bisa saja sebentar lagi giliran Donghae yang pingsan.

"Ceraikan aku."

Itu lagi.

Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kenapa Hyukjae ingin sekali bercerai darinya? Apa dirinya sama sekali tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan kesempatan bersama Hyukjae? Atau dirinya sejenis makhluk terkutuk yang terlarang untuk di dekati?

" _Please_ , Hyukjae. Aku rasa kita sudah selesai dengan masalah yang satu itu."

Donghae mendesah frustasi, mulai mengacak- acak rambutnya. Kedua mata sendunya menatap Hyukjae dengan lelah.

"Sampai matipun aku tidak akan menceraikanmu."

"Kau gila!"

"Ya, dan orang gila ini begitu tergila- gila padamu."

Donghae membuka kantung plastik berisi kotak makanan yang tadi ia bawa dan mulai memakan isinya. Berdebat dengan Hyukjae membuat perutnya yang memang sudah kelaparan menjadi semakin keroncongan. Jadi, sebelum dirinya berakhir dengan memalukan karena jatuh pingsan disebabkan karena kelaparan, Donghae memutuskan untuk segera menyantap makanannya. Donghae makan seperti orang kalap, tidak memperdulikan Hyukjae yang terus menatapnya sengit. Biar saja, kalau sudah benar- benar kelaparan nanti juga istrinya itu akan makan.

" _Hai_ Lee Hyukjae-ku yang semakin seksi, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Seseorang bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan jas putih yang membalut pas tubuhnya tiba- tiba memasuki ruangan rawat Hyukjae. Yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman manis oleh pria berambut pirang itu.

Nafsu makan Donghae hilang sudah. Apa- apaan itu? Donghae yang susah payah merayu sampai jungkir balik saja tidak pernah diberi senyum semanis itu, tapi orang ini hanya dengan berkata seperti itu saja Hyukjae sudah tersenyum sangat lebar. Donghae jadi ingin marah.

Dan apa katanya tadi? Lee Hyukjae-ku? Orang ini minta dihajar atau bagaimana?

"Buruk."

Hyukjae mendelik sengit pada Donghae yang masih duduk disofa.

"Ada keluhan?"

"Kau tahu Siwon, aku akan segera sembuh jika kau mengijinkanku keluar dari sini."

Siwon tersenyum sambil terus memeriksa kondisi Hyukjae. Sementara Donghae melotot tidak terima pada bagian dimana Siwon dengan seenaknya membuka kancing baju pasien Hyukjae hingga dada dan perut putih prianya itu terekspos dengan bebasnya.

"Perhatikan makanmu, Hyukjae."

Dari hasil diagnosa, Hyukjae dinyatakan menderita gangguan lambung akut dan juga anemia. Sehingga menyebabkan pria itu jatuh pingsan kemarin.

"Atau kau sengaja membuat dirimu sakit agar bisa bertemu denganku lagi, _hm_?"

 _"Whatever."_

Donghae berdehem dengan keras. Rupanya dokter itu mengajaknya berkelahi. Berani- beraninya Siwon menggoda Hyukjae di depannya.

Sementara, Siwon terlihat terkejut atas keberadaan Donghae yang tengah duduk disofa sambil melipat tangan didadanya.

"Oh maaf, aku tidak melihatmu duduk disitu, Tuan Lee."

 _What the fucking hell !_

Donghae rasanya ingin mengamuk saja. Apa dirinya tiba- tiba menjadi makhluk transparan sehingga Siwon tidak melihat dirinya tengah duduk sambil melotot padanya dan Hyukjae sedari tadi. Kurang ajar!

"Tanganmu tolong dikondisikan, _Uisa-nim."_

Siwon yang masih memeriksa Hyukjae tampak sedikit salah tingkah. Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap Donghae yang jelas sekali menunjukkan ketidak sukaan terhadapnya.

 _Well_ , Siwon dan Hyukjae adalah teman lama. Mereka cukup dekat saat kuliah. Sebenarnya Siwon menyukai Hyukjae sejak dulu, tapi pria manis itu tidak pernah serius menanggapi perasaannya dan hanya menganggap Siwon sebagai seorang sahabat saja. Dan kabar mengenai pernikahan Hyukjae dan Donghae membuat Siwon cukup terkejut, pasalnya ia tidak pernah mengetahui jika Hyukjae tengah berhubungan dengan seseorang.

"Habiskan makananmu, maka aku akan mengijinkanmu pulang besok."

Hyukjae mendengus tapi tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, bahkan saat Siwon keluar dari kamar rawatnya, setelah sebelumnya mendapatkan tatapan super tajam dari Donghae, Hyukjae tetap menutup mulutnya.

"Siapa dia?"

Hyukjae bergeming, menutup mata dan berpura- pura tidur.

"Siapa dia? Jawab aku! Aku tahu kau tidak tidur, Hyukjae!"

"Dia dokter yang merawatku."

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Dia mantan kekasihku."

 _Sialan._

Ingin rasanya Donghae membanting Hyukjae keatas ranjang lalu menindihnya. Jadi sejak tadi dirinya bagaikan seekor lalat malang yang menjadi saksi sebuah acara nostalgia sepasang mantan kekasih.

"Jangan bertemu lagi dengannya."

"Kau mengaturku? Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Aku masih suamimu yang sah, Lee Hyukjae- _ssi_."

Hyukjae diam. Tapi mata sipitnya menatap tajam pada Donghae. Andai saja sebuah tatapan bisa membunuh, bisa dipastikan Donghae sudah terkapar tak bernyawa dilantai dingin rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak perlu repot- repot mengingatkan apa posisimu karena aku sama sekali tidak perduli. Jadi pergilah, tinggalkan aku. Aku akan baik- baik saja tanpa dirimu. Maafkan aku karena telah menyeretmu terlalu jauh dalam hal ini, tidak seharusnya aku menjadikanmu alat untuk memenuhi semua keinginan mendiang kedua orang tuaku."

Donghae mencelos. Sadis sekali Hyukjae mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanya dijadikan sebuah alat untuk meluluskan keinginannya dan kedua orang tuanya. Padahal dirinya sudah benar- benar mencintai Hyukjae dengan tulus.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka. Hingga Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae lalu kemudian mengelus pucuk kepala berambut pirang itu dengan lembut.

"Sepertinya kau butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Aku pergi dulu tapi aku akan kembali lagi, kau istirahatlah."

 _Bahkan nyawa pun akan kuberikan untukmu walaupun pada kenyataannya kau hanya memanfaatkanku_...

..

..

Karangan bunga mawar merah super besar lagi- lagi bertengger manis di depan kamar rawat Hyukjae, lengkap dengan selembar kartu ucapan berwarna merah jambu yang membuat Hyukjae sakit mata.

Hyukjae menghela nafas, lalu membawa karangan bunga tersebut ke pojok ruangan. Ini adalah ketiga kalinya Donghae memberikan karangan bunga super _girly_ seperti ini padanya, tapi anehnya orang itu tidak pernah lagi datang setelah pertengkaran mereka tiga hari yang lalu.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Tiba- tiba suara berat seseorang menarik Hyukjae dari lamunannya dan sosok Kyuhyun muncul dari balik pintu.

Hyukjae mengernyit. Untuk apa Kyuhyun datang kesini? Siap? Siap untuk apa?

"Aku utusan Donghae yang ditugaskan untuk menjemputmu. Atau dalam kasus ini, Donghae memaksaku untuk menjemputmu, Hyukjae _Hyung."_

 _Ohh_ , ternyata Donghae yang mengutus Kyuhyun untuk menjemputnya. _Tch!_ Memangnya Donghae kira dirinya anak kecil yang harus dijemput dan diantar kesana kemari? _Hello_...dia adalah pria dewasa yang bisa membawa dan menjaga diri. Lagipula kenapa Donghae malah mengutus titisan iblis ini? Seharusnya bocah sialan itu yang datang sendiri untuk menjemputnya, bukannya malah menghilang selama tiga hari dan hanya mengiriminya _bouquet_ mawar super besar yang sama sekali tidak berguna, lalu kemudian mengutus antek- anteknya kesini.

 _Tch_ , brengsek!

"Kuharap kau tidak mempersulitku kali ini."

Sialan! Donghae dan antek- anteknya memang sekumpulan bocah barbar tidak berguna. Apa maksudnya dengan mempersulit? Memang apa yang Hyukjae lakukan? Sepertinya dirinya memang harus segera menjauh dari mereka atau Hyukjae akan segera menjadi sinting. Bukan! bukan sepertinya! Tapi ia memang harus segera menjauh.

"Ah, kau sudah siap- siap untuk pulang?"

Tadi Kyuhyun, sekarang Siwon. Kenapa dipagi hari yang cerah ini Hyukjae selalu dikagetkan oleh orang- orang tidak penting seperti mereka.

" _Hnn_."

Hyukjae memakai jacketnya, lalu bersiap menenteng tasnya. Hari ini ia diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit setelah melalui perdebatan panjang dengan Siwon. Ia sangat merindukan Jeno, semenjak dirawat dirumah sakit ia tidak bertemu dengan bayi laki- laki itu.

"Oh, ada temanmu? Perkenalkan, aku Siwon Choi... Dokter yang merawat Hyukjae."

"Oh."

Singkat, padat dan tidak jelas. Kibum sekali. Tapi yang ini Kyuhyun.

"Oh? Hanya oh?"

"Lalu?"

Siwon mengerjap. Pria didepannya ini sangat berbeda. Jika biasanya saat Siwon mengucapkan namanya disertai dengan senyum sejuta _watt_ andalannya, siapa pun akan dengan senang hati menyerahkan diri padanya. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan satu kata 'Oh'. Luar biasa.

"Siapa namamu, manis?"

"Manis kepalamu."

Siwon melongo. Kyuhyun benar- benar luar biasa. Sifat ketus dan kata- kata pedas yang keluar dari mulutnya membuatnya penasaran dan merasa tertantang.

Sementara Hyukjae sudah medengus geli sedari tadi melihat Siwon yang mencoba menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti dengan sifat _flamboyanm_ u yang menjijikan itu karena dia tidak akan mudah termakan bualanmu, Dokter Choi."

" _Ah My_ Hyukjae, kau meragukan pesonaku?"

Hyukjae mendengus, "Terserahmu saja."

Berdebat dengan Siwon tidak akan memberikan keuntungan apapun untuknya. Sama halnya seperti berdebat dengan Donghae. Sama- sama membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Cepat, _Hyung._ Dan kau berhenti menatapku dengan ekspresi cabulmu itu, _Uisa-nim!"_

..

..

Hyukjae mengernyit saat Kyuhyun malah membawanya ke sebuah daerah perumahan dikawasan elit, bukannya ke apatement Donghae. Kemana Kyuhyun akan membawanya?

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah sampai."

Dan tidak lama kemudian, mobil yang dikendarai Kyuhyun memasuki halaman sebuah rumah besar dan mewah. Kyuhyun keluar lebih dulu, lalu mengeluarkan barang- barang bawaan Hyukjae dari dalam bagasi.

"Rumah siapa ini?"

"Masuk saja sana. Nanti juga kau tahu."

Meski ragu, Hyukjae mulai membawa langkahnya mendekati pintu besar rumah tersebut.

"Jangan lupa kopermu, Hyukjae."

"Bawakan."

Oh sial sekali.

Kyuhyun mengumpat panjang pendek. Tadi pagi Donghae yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya telah mengganggu tidur berharganya hanya untuk menyuruhnya menjemput Hyukjae dirumah sakit. Membuatnya harus berurusan dengan seorang Dokter yang tidak berhenti menatapnya dengan ekspresi cabulnya. Lalu sekarang Hyukjae, dengan tidak berperasaan menyuruhnya membawa tas dan koper pria cantik itu. Kalau saja Donghae bukan sahabatnya, Kyuhyun tidak akan sudi menjadi pesuruh seperti ini.

"Selamat dataaaang~~"

Hyukjae berjengit kaget. Begitu pintu besar itu terbuka, dirinya langsung disambut dengan suara nyaring terompet dan tebaran _konfenti_ berwarna warni. Donghae berdiri dihadapannya sambil menggendong Jeno. Yunho ada disisi kanannya dan Kibum disisi kirinya.

"Kekanakan. Umurnya saja yang tua, tapi kelakuannya masih seperti bocah."

Kyuhyun mengguman. Tampaknya ia masih tidak terima dirinya diperlalukan semena- mena seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hyukjae setelah selesai dengan keterkejutannya.

"Pesta penyambutan, tentu saja."

Donghae tersenyum lebar sekali. Yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu menyebalkan dimata Hyukjae. Pesta penyambutan katanya? Memangnya Hyukjae habis dari mana sampai harus disambut seperti ini? Dirinya hanya dirawat dirumah sakit tidak lebih dari satu minggu, tapi Donghae menyiapkan pesta seperti akan menyambut kedatangan seorang Presiden. Dengan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman yang bertumpuk diatas meja, juga hiasan- hiasan pesta kekanakan yang menggelantung di dinding, dan ah...jangan lupakan ratusan tangkai bunga mawar merah yang menghiasi di setiap sudut ruangan. Donghae seperti berniat memindahkan sebuah kebun bunga kerumah ini.

"Berikan Jeno padaku."

Hyukjae memindahkan Jeno dalam kedalam gendongannya, lalu menciumi setiap inchi wajah menggemaskannya. Hyukjae sangat merindukannya, hampir satu minggu ia tidak bertemu dengan balita menggemaskan itu.

"Dimana kamarku?"

"Akan kuatar."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri. Katakan saja dimana letak kamarnya."

Donghae menghela nafas. Hyukjae masih saja bersikap dingin padanya.

"Setelah tangga belok ke kanan, kamar pertama."

Lalu Hyukjae meninggalkan Donghae dan yang lainnya tanpa berkata apa- apa dengan membawa serta Jeno bersamanya.

"Dia butuh waktu, bung."

Donghae kembali menghela nafasnya saat Kibum merangkul bahunya. Dalam hati membenarkan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu. Hyukjae butuh waktu untuk bisa memaafkan dan menerimanya kembali. Dan Donghae akan menunggu Hyukjae dengan segenap kesabarannya.

 _Ambil waktu sebanyak yang kau mau Hyukjae..._

 _Dan aku akan selalu menunggumu disini..._

* * *

 **.::: YOU & I :::.**

 **.::: D & E :::.**

* * *

Jadi, mulai dari beberapa hari yang lalu, pagi yang damai, aman dan tentram sudah tidak ada lagi dirumah besar Donghae. Pada pukul empat pagi, saat matahari pun masih belum menampakan wujudnya, tangisan keras Jeno menjadi alarm pertama. Balita berusia tujuh bulan itu menangis meraung- raung. Hingga suara tangisannya menggema kesegala penjuru rumah yang sepi.

" _Ok_ sayang, aku datang."

Dengan mata masih sangat mengantuk Hyukjae bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menyingkirkan selimutnya dengan asal lalu berjalan ke _box_ tempat tidur Jeno. Balita itu menangis terisak- isak dan kakinya menendang- nendang dengan liar.

"Oh ya Tuhanku."

Hyukjae sangat mengantuk. Jeno rewel semalaman. Ia berkali- kali bolak- balik menggendong Jeno, berusaha menenangkan bayi laki- laki itu dengan berbagai cara. Tapi baru sekejap bayi itu tertidur kemudian Hyukjae menaruhnya di box bayinya, bayi itu sudah kembali menangis.

"Kenapa sayang? Kau mau susu? Popokmu basah? Atau jangan- jangan kau mimpi buruk?"

Hyukjae berbicara dengan Jeno seolah bayi itu akan bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Kemudian Hyukjae menggendongnya sambil menepuk- nepuk punggungnya pelan, tapi tetap saja segala usahanya kali ini tidak bisa meredakan tangisan Jeno. Bayi itu masih terus saja menangis, membuat Hyukjae jadi ingin ikut menangis juga. Sejujurnya Hyukjae sangat tidak ahli dalam hal mengurus bayi. Justru Donghae yang lebih luwes dalam hal mengurus Jeno. Sebenarnya Hyukjae bisa saja menyerahkan Jeno pada kakek dan neneknya yaitu orang tua dari Saeun, istri Sungmin. Tapi Hyukjae tidak melakukannya, karena baginya Jeno adalah satu- satunya kenangan yang tersisa dari mendiang kakaknya. Satu- satunya keluarga dekat yang ia miliki.

"Hyukjae, ada apa? Jeno kenapa? Buka pintunya!"

Donghae masuk dengan wajah khawatir setelah Hyukjae membukakan pintu kamarnya. Pria tampan itu masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya. Donghae baru saja tiba dari luar kota setelah beberapa hari untuk mengurus masalah disalah satu kantor cabang perusahaannya dan langsung disambut dengan suara tangisan Jeno yang terdengar sampai ke pintu depan.

"Biar kugendong."

Donghae menawarkan bantuan tapi Hyukjae mengacuhkannya. Hyukjae malah keluar kamar lalu tidak lama kemudian kembali lagi dengan membawa sebotol susu, akan tetapi Jeno menolak untuk meminum susunya dan masih saja menangis. Menit demi menitpun berlalu dan Jeno masih saja menangis, hingga pipi gembilnya memerah dan basah dengan air mata.

Donghae gemas, memaksa meraih Jeno kedalam gendongannya, lalu menimang- nimangnya. Mengacuhkan Hyukjae yang sudah melotot keji kepadanya.

"Hai jagoan. Kenapa menangis? Kau merindukan _Daddy_ , _hm?"_

Lihat bagaimana Jeno langsung tenang dalam gendongan Donghae. Bayi itu langsung berhenti menangis dan menatap Donghae dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang berair. Hyukjae merasa jengkel, dirinya semalam menggendong Jeno sampai punggungnya terasa hampir patah, namun Jeno terus saja menangis. Tapi baru sekejap Donghae menimangnya, balita menggemaskan itu langsung berhenti dari acara menangisnya.

Hyukjae memperhatikan mereka dari ujung tempat tidur, lalu tersenyum diam- diam. Rasa jengkel dan lelahnya menguap entah kemana saat melihat bagaimana Donghae begitu luwes menggendong Jeno. Ia akan berterima kasih pada Donghae kapan- kapan. Ia tahu Donghae baru pulang. Bahkan pria itu belum mengganti pakaiannya, masih lengkap dengan dasi yang sudah dilonggarkan dan lengan kemeja yang sudah digulung sampai siku. Wajah Donghae juga terlihat sangat lelah dan mengantuk.

"Putraku Jeno akan menjadi anak yang sanagt tampan. Dan _Daddy_ -mu yang tampan ini akan mengajarkanmu banyak hal agar kelak suatu hari nanti kau akan menjadi laki- laki yang hebat."

Donghae terus mengoceh, mengajak Jeno berbicara seolah bayi itu paham dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Hingga bayi berusia tujuh bulan itu kembali tertidur dengan nyaman dalam gendongannya.

"Memang apa yang akan kau ajarkan padanya?"

"Aku akan mengajarkannya agar tidak menjadi laki- laki sepertiku?"

"Memangnya kau laki- laki seperti apa?"

 _Laki- laki brengsek_

Donghae hanya bisa terdiam kaku, menatap dengan hampa sepasang mata Hyukjae yang entah memancarkan apa.

Hening.

Baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae tidak ada yang bersuara. Donghae masih tetap menimang- nimang Jeno dalam gendongannya. Bayi itu sudah tertidur dengan sangat lelap dalam dekapan hangat Donghae. Sementara Hyukjae masih berusaha berkonsentrasi agar tetap bersikap tenang, walaupun di dalam hatinya ada gemuruh seperti badai yang siap memporak porandakan tatanan hati yang sudah susah payah ia susun kembali.

"Kenapa menidurkannya disini, taruh di _box_ bayinya."

"Dia tidur disana sendirian, pasti dia akan kesepian."

Donghae ikut berbaring disamping Jeno, membelai pipi gembil pangeran kecilnya dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah anakku, _daddy_ menyayangimu."

"Dia anakku!"

"Kita pasangan menikah kalau kau lupa. Jadi, kalau Jeno anakmu secara otomatis dia juga menjadi anakku, Hyukjae sayang."

Dengan gerakan secepat angin, Donghae menarik Hyukjae hingga pria berambut pirang itu jatuh tertelungkup diatasnya tanpa sempat memberikan perlawanan.

"Sialan!"

"Aku mengantuk, biarkan aku tidur sebentar saja."

"Lepaskan aku! Keluar dari kamarku dan tidurlah dikamarmu sendiri."

"Ini kamar Jeno."

Semenjak kembali dan Donghae memboyongnya dan Jeno kerumah ini, Hyukjae memang menolak untuk tidur satu kamar dengan Donghae. Dia memilih tidur dikamar tamu yang letaknya berada dilantai bawah. Kemudian Donghae merenovasi kamar yang Hyukjae tempati, membobol salah satu dindingnya untuk dijadikan sebuah pintu yang bisa langsung terhubung dengan kamar yang ia jadikan kamar Jeno. Bahkan Donghae menyulap kamar Jeno menjadi sebuah kamar yang khas anak- anak sekali. Itulah alasannya kenapa Donghae tidak menampakan dirinya selama tiga hari saat Hyukjae dirumah sakit.

"Aku rindu padamu. Rindu sekali."

Hyukjae tidak bergeming. Meski sekarang posisinya tidak lagi tertelungkup diatas tubuh Donghae, melainkan berbaring membelakangi Donghae dengan Donghae yang memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Berapa lama?"

Donghae menumpukan keningnya pada pucuk kepala Hyukjae, menghidu aroma rambut Hyukjae sepuas hatinya, seolah hanya kali inilah kesempatannya.

"Apa?"

"Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk bisa memaafkan dan menerimaku kembali?"

Sepanjang sejarah kisah percintaannya, Donghae tidak pernah merasa semenyedihkan ini. Bahkan ketika dulu Jaekyung mengkhianatinya dengan kejam pun Donghae tidak merasa semenderita ini. Tapi kali ini hanya karena Hyukjae, seorang laki- laki yang berusia sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya yang dengan sangat percaya diri mengajaknya menikah. Dunia Donghae seperti di jungkir balikan. Kini Donghae harus mengiba dan mengemis- ngemis maaf dan cinta Hyukjae. Membuang jauh- jauh harga diri yang selama ini Donghae junjung tinggi- tinggi. Demi Tuhan, ini hanya karena seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"Beri aku satu kesempatan untuk menyembuhkan lukamu."

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya.

Berapa lama?

Hyukjae juga tidak tahu. Luka yang Donghae torehkan memang menyakitkan karena telah melukai perasaan dan kepercayaannya. Sehingga Hyukjae merasa tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan Donghae. Tapi perlakuan Donghae selama ini membuat hatinya sedikit goyah. Terlebih lagi pria itu begitu menyayangi Jeno, seolah Jeno adalah anak kandungnya.

Hyukjae menarik nafas berat. Ia sukses dilanda dilema.

Jika ia memberi Donghae kesempatan lagi, dirinya hanya terlalu takut Donghae akan melukainya lagi suatu saat nanti. Tapi jika ia menolak memberi Donghae kesempatan lagi, pasti akan sangat terasa tidak adil. Mengingat apa yang telah Donghae berikan padanya dan Jeno.

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih."

..

..

"Ayo sayang. Sedikit lagi! Jangan menyerah!"

Suara Donghae memecahkan kedamaian di siang hari yang cerah di rumah besarnya. Hyukjae yang sedang menonton televisi hanya bisa mendengus sebal. Sejak tadi pagi Donghae memang menjadi super berisik dan itu sangat mengganggu ketentramannya.

"Ya benar. Benar begitu, sayang. Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi! _Aw...aw...aw...Yeaahhh!"_

Bahkan kali ini Donghae sudah berteriak dan berguling dilantai seperti orang gila.

"Benar sekali, sayang. Seperti itu. _Aww_...kau memuatku bangga, jagoan!"

Donghae mendadak menjadi gila dan berisik hanya demi untuk mengajari Jeno bagaimana caranya merangkak. Diusianya yang hampir menginjak delapan bulan, perkembangan bayi montok itu memang sedikit terlambat. Makanya sejak tadi pagi, Donghae dengan semangat menggebu melatih putra kesayangannya itu untuk merangkak.

Hyukjae diam- diam tersenyum. Melihat Donghae yang sudah melakukan begitu banyak hal untuknya dan Jeno membuat hatinya terasa menghangat tiba- tiba. Donghae tidak pernah segan- segan untuk bangun hanya demi membuatkan susu untuk Jeno yang kelaparan tengah malam, atau menggantikan popoknya yang basah. Padahal pada saat itu Hyukjae hanya tertidur pulas bergelung selimut hangat diatas ranjangnya. Donghae juga rela meninggalkan seluruh pekerjaannya hanya demi membantu dirinya merawat Jeno yang rewel karena demam.

"Hyukjae, ayo kita kencan."

Kini Donghae sudah berbaring diatas karpet bulu dengan Jeno yang ia dudukan diatas perutnya.

Hyukjae mengentikan kunyahan _pocky_ didalam mulutnya lalu menatap Donghae yang masih asik menciumi hidung dan pipi gembil Jeno sampai wajahnya memerah. Tapi balita itu sama sekali tidak menangis justru tersenyum dengan lebarnya hingga menampakan gusi merah mudanya yang belum ditumbuhi gigi. Bahkan balita itu seolah tertawa saat air liurnya kini membasahi wajah Donghae.

"Kau bilang akan mencoba memberiku kesempatan dan kurasa kencan adalah salah satu cara untuk mendekatkan diri."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

" Aku banyak pekerjaan, lagipula aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Jeno sendirian."

"Ayolah, Hyuk... Kau sama sekali tidak sibuk dan jangan khawatir soal Jeno, aku yang akan mengurus semuanya."

Donghae tersenyum manis, tapi justru terlihat sangat menyebalkan dimata Hyukjae. Hari ini dia sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun selain bermain seharian dengan Jeno dan juga tidur. Untuk mengganti tidurnya tadi malam yang terganggu karena Jeno yang menangis semalaman. Dan yang terpenting, dirinya tidak butuh kencan. Yang benar saja, dihari yang cerah nan indah ini kenapa ia harus pergi berkencan dengan Donghae. Buang- buang waktu saja.

"Tidak-

"Aku punya dua tiket konser musik. Super Junior, kau mengidolakan mereka 'kan?"

"Aku-

"Setelah itu kita bisa makan malam romantis. Ah, aku akan pesan tempat direstorant favorit kita."

"Ti-

"Atau kau ingin berbelanja? Kau-

"Demi setan, Lee _fucking_ Donghae! Berhenti memotong ucapanku!"

Hyukjae menggebrak meja. Donghae menutup mulutnya dalam sekejap. _Wow_ , Hyukjae seperti macam betina yang terinjak ekornya. Galak dan mengerikan. Ini Donghae baru mengajaknya kencan, apalagi jika Donghae mengajaknya kencan diranjang? Donghae pasti sudah babak belur.

"Kau mau kencan? Sungguh? Baiklah, kita akan berkencan... Persiapkan dirimu."

Dan demi setan yang tadi disebut- sebut Hyukjae, apa Donghae baru saja melihat Hyukjae menyeringai?

Ini pertanda buruk

.

.

 _Damn!_

Kali ini Donghae rasanya ingin sekali mengumpat dan bersumpah serapah. Demi Kyuhyun si bocah titisan iblis, ini sama sekali tidak lucu!

Jadi kencan dalam versi Hyukjae adalah yang seperti ini? _Oh_ , Tuhan...jika Donghae tahu dirinya akan berakhir disini, lebih baik tadi ia tidak memaksa Hyukjae untuk berkencan dengannya. Ini lebih buruk dari pada dirinya yang harus mengganti popok Jeno saat balita itu buang air besar. Demi Tuhan, dia adalah seorang pria dewasa yang berkharisma tinggi dan Hyukjae membawanya kencan ke tempat seperti ini? Taman bermain? Yang benar saja?!

 _"Roller coaster."_

Donghae menoleh pada Hyukjae dengan gerakan leher patah- patah. Kalau ia tidak salah dengar tadi Hyukjae bilang apa? _Roller coaster?_ Kenapa Donghae tiba- tiba merinding?

"A-apa?"

"Kau lihat itu? Ayo kita naik _Roller coaster_."

Hyukjae tersenyum sambil menunjuk wahana naga besi yang tengah meliuk- liuk, tapi senyum manis itu tiba- tiba terlihat sangat mengerikan dimata Donghae.

"Kau takut."

"Iya- _ah_ , maksudku tidak. Mana mungkin aku takut hanya dengan benda itu."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita _berkencan_ disana."

 _Oh tidak..._

* * *

 **.::: YOU & I :::.**

 **.::: D & E :::**.

* * *

Donghae menatap ketiga sahabatnya yang duduk berjejer di sofa panjang ruang kerjanya dengan bosan. Mereka datang kesini beberapa menit yang lalu dengan beberapa kantong berisi makanan. Ingin mengajak Donghae makan siang bersama katanya. Tapi Donghae sedang tidak nafsu makan. Kepalanya pusing dan perutnya juga masih terasa mual. Efek yang tersisa dari acara kencannya dengan Hyukjae kemarin yang gagal total. Donghae nekat menaiki Roller coaster untuk demi menjaga wibawanya di depan Hyukjae. Padahal sudah jelas- jelas ia takut ketinggian. Namun pada akhirnya Donghae harus rela saat Hyukjae mentertawakannya habis- habisan karena ia yang tidak bisa berhenti berteriak saat Roller Coaster itu meliuk-liuk diatas lintasannya. Dan yang lebih memalukannya lagi, Donghae turun dari wahana permainan itu dengan kaki gemetar dan hampir pingsan.

"Kau tidak makan makananmu? Buatku saja ya?"

Yunho menyambar sekotak daging asap milik Donghae bahkan sebelum Donghae mengijinkannya. Beruang Jung itu makan dengan sangat lahap seperti seekor beruang sungguhan yang tidak makan selama berminggu- minggu. Bahkan pria tinggi itu tidak peduli dengan mulutnya yang belepotan remah- remah makanan.

"Apa Jaekyung masih menghubungimu?"

Tanya Kibum, setelah selesai dengan makanannya. Hanya dia yang terlihat makan dengan wajar, tidak seperti dua orang yang sampai sekarang masih saja heboh memperebutkan sepotong daging asap.

Donghae mengehela napas pelan sambil mengendurkan simpul dasinya. "Tidak. Dia bilang akan kembali ke Amerika."

"Kau percaya?"

"Entahlah."

Donghae menggedikan kedua bahunya dengan acuh, lalu membawa punggungnya bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Dia tidak perduli apa yang Jaekyung mau kemana dan apa yang akan wanita itu lakukan. Donghae malas memikirkannya dan tidak mau peduli. Memikirkan nasib rumah tangganya dengan Hyukjae saja sudah membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Apalagi harus memikirkan hal lain, yang ada Donghae akan terkena kram otak lalu kemudian mati. _Eww_ mengerikan.

"Oh iya, lusa kau akan ke Amerika?"

Tanya Yunho setelah memasukan sepotong melon ke dalam mulutnya. Yang di jawab Donghae hanya dengan gumaman pelan.

"Untuk apa? Menyusul Jaekyung?"

Donghae berdecih, "Mati saja sana kau, setan!"

Yang benar saja?! Dalam mimpi pun Donghae tidak pernah punya niatan untuk menyusul wanita itu. Dirinya hanya memfokuskan diri untuk mengejar Hyukjae dan memperbaiki hubungan pernikahan mereka yang berada di ujung tanduk. Ah, bicara tentang Hyukjae, Donghae jadi ingat kalau ia belum memberi tahu Hyukjae bahwa lusa ia akan ke Amerika untuk urusan pekerjaan.. Pria cantik itu selalu sibuk dengan Jeno sampai- sampai mengabaikan eksistensi suami tampannya. Hubungannya dengan Hyukjae memang sudah tidak setegang sebelumnya, walaupun terkadang pria cantik itu masih suka bersikap dingin dan acuh padanya.

"Kau akan mengajak Hyukjae Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membereskan kotak- kotak makanan yang kini telah kosong.

Donghae baru saja memikirkannya. Mengajak Hyukjae ke Amerika? Untuk berbulan madu dengan dalih pekerjaan? Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Hitung- hitung untuk mengganti acara bulan madu mereka yang batal karena dirinya yang jatuh sakit. Tapi masalahnya, apa Hyukjae akan setuju pergi dengannya? Ke Amerika? Di ajak pergi kencan saja, Donghae hampir pingsan dibuatnya. Apalagi jika Donghae mengajaknya ke Amerika dengan tujuan berbulan madu, mungkin umurnya akan terpangkas separuhnya ditangan Hyukjae. _Oh sial!_ Kenapa Donghae jadi merasa kalau dirinya adalah suami yang takut pada istrinya.

"Tentu saja."

Dia lah sang _dominan_ disini. Jadi, bagaimanapun caranya Hyukjae harus mau ikut dengannya ke Amerika. Titik.

..

..

"Aku tidak mau."

Tapi nyatanya, Hyukjae langsung menolak mentah- mentah ajakannya, bahkan sebelum Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Ayolah, Hyuk...kali ini saja."

Donghae mengusak rambutnya dengan gemas. Sudah kehabisan akal untuk membujuk Hyukjae agar berkata iya. Sementara Hyukjae hanya menanggapinya dengan acuh. Pria cantik hanya sibuk bermain dengan Jeno diatas karpet berbulu, bayi berpipi gembil itu tengah menggigiti mainan bebek karetnya hingga air liurnya meleber kemana- mana. Donghae jadi gemas sendiri. Maka dari itu, dengan gerakan secepat kilat meyambar, Donghae menerjang Hyukjae, mengukung pria cantik itu dibawah tubuh kekarnya.

Hyukjae melongo saking terkejutnya, lalu meringis karena kepala bagian belakangnya sempat terantuk mainan mobil- mobilan Jeno.

" _Nappeun ssaeki!_ Aku bisa gegar otak!"

Donghae tidak peduli meskipun Hyukjae sudah melotot padanya.

"Ikut aku ke Amerika."

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Kau ini...

Hyukjae tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Donghae sudah lebih dulu menyambar bibirnya. Menggigit dan menghisapnya dengan rakus.

"Kau memilih ikut atau aku akan terus menciumu seperti ini tanpa henti."

Jangankan untuk melawan, untuk mengambil nafas saja Hyukjae kerepotan. Donghae kembali memangsa habis bibirnya. Maka tidak ada yang bisa Hyukjae lakukan selain mengalungkan lengannya dileher Donghae lalu membalas ciuman Donghae yang semakin lama semakin menuntut. Dalam hati Hyukjae mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang bisa kalah dengan mudah hanya karena ciuman Donghae.

"Hentikan." Pinta Hyukjae disela- sela gerakan bibir Donghae dibibirnya. Hyukjae merasa harus menghentikan ini sebelum dirinya berakhir terkapar tanpa pakaian diatas karpet.

 _"So?"_

"Baik, aku ikut." jeda sebentar saat Donghae mengecup ringan bibirnya yang bengkak dan basah. "Asalkan kita membawa Jeno."

"Tentu saja jagoan kecil kita akan ikut."

"Bagus. Sekarang menyingkirlah, kau berat."

Donghae melepaskan Hyukjae dengan tidak rela. Setelah sekian lama menahan diri, akhirnya ia bisa menyentuh bibir Hyukjae yang begitu memabukkan itu lagi. Tidak bisakah mereka melanjutkan yang tadi itu. Demi Jeno yang sekarang tengah sibuk dengan mainan bebek karetnya, celana Donghae sudah terasa sangat sempit. Sesuatu di dalamnya seperti berontak minta dibebaskan.

"Bantu aku, Hyuk. Celanaku jadi sesak."

"Urus sendiri."

Dan Hyukjae dengan santai pergi dari sana bersama Jeno dalam gendongannya. Tanpa peduli dengan keadaan Donghae dan sesuatu didalam celananya yang semakin meronta- ronta minta dibebaskan.

 _Sial sekali_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Alohaa~~

Hamdalah...Setelah sekian taon, akhirnya ff abal ini up juga... Maafkeun saya yg sudah dengan kejamnya menelantarkan ff ini, bukan maksud hati buat ngegantungin, cuma yaa...gitu deh...sedih dah kalo diceritain mah...

Btw, saya mau bilang makasih buat teman- teman yg udah dengan kejamnya meneror saya supaya cepat up sampe akhirnya terciptalah chap yg super gaje ini wkwk kalean memang terbaeeeekk !

Chap ini full Haehyuk ya, mudah- mudahan ga ada yg gumoh saking ngebosenin jalan ceritanya...dan buat yg kangen sama konflik, tungguin...saya lagi mikir mau dikasih konflik kaya gimana rumah tangga mereka wkwkwkwkk

Udah gitu aja...

Makasih buat yg udah baca...semoga akhir pekan kalian menyenangkan...lafyu gaiss

Daaaaaaan jangan lupa tinggalin jejak wkwkwk

.

.

_DeSTORIA_

.

.

Ps : Yg kemarin nenor saya, wajib review!...Kalo ga, saya do'ain kalean kremian berjamaah ngahahahaaaa


	6. Chapter 6

**.::: YOU & I :::.**

 **.::: D & E :::.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

Suasana hiruk pikuk sangat terasa saat Donghae dan Hyukjae, serta beberapa staf dari perusaan tiba di bandara. Hyukjae langsung berlari dengan tergopoh- gopoh mencari toilet yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi. Donghae mengikuti dibelakangnya. Sampai Hyukjae masuk kedalam salah satu bilik toilet, Donghae masih setia mengekorinya.

"Kau baik- baik saja?"

"Tidak! Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau ikut, tapi kau tetap memaksa."

Hyukjae menggerutu diantara nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Inginnya marah- marah, tapi keadaannya sedang tidak memungkinkan. Badannya lemas dan kepalanya terasa berputar- putar. Rasa- rasanya Hyukjae mau pingsan saja.

"Mana aku tahu kalau kau akan mabuk begini."

Donghae membantu memijat tengkuk Hyukjae, agar istrinya yang galak itu bisa merasa sedikit lebih baik. Donghae sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Hyukjae akan mengalami mabuk udara.

Sementara itu Hyukjae masih saja mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya, tapi tangannya tetap sibuk menghalangi tangan Donghae yang berusaha untuk memijat tengkuknya. Meski sejak tadi yang ia keluarkan hanyalah berupa cairan kuning yang terasa sangat pait. Asam lambungnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Jauh- jauh sana!"

"Kau ini, sudah hampir pingsan begitu masih saja galak."

Hyukjae berdecih tapi tidak membalas lagi. Kepalanya akan semakin berputar kalau ia terus berdebat dengan Donghae. Akan sangat memalukan kalau dirinya sampai benar- benar jatuh pingsan ditempat seramai ini.

Lalu Hyukjae keluar dari dalam bilik toilet setelah puas muntah- muntah dan kini ia tengah berdiri menatap pantulan wajahnya pada sebuah cermin besar. Keadaannya saat ini jauh dari kata baik. Wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Juga helaian rambutnya yang kini berwarna coklat dan sedikit lebih panjang itu terlihat sudah kusut masai.

"Ini memalukan."

Gumam Hyukjae sambil membasuh wajahnya dengan air dari wastafel.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Dan menyingkirlah, aku mau keluar."

Donghae bergeser dua langkah kesamping guna memberikan akses bagi Hyukjae, kemudian ia ikut beranjak dari sana mengekori Hyukjae-lagi. Pria tampan itu bergerak cepat merangkul bahu sempit Hyukjae saat istrinya itu terlihat berjalan dengan sempoyongan.

"Kau akan jatuh atau menabrak tembok dengan cara jalanmu yang seperti itu, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae tidak membantah ataupun melawan. Tanaganya benar- benar sudah terkuras habis untuk muntah- muntah. Tapi setidaknya ia sudah merasa lebih baik dibandingkan saat pertama kali turun dari pesawat tadi.

Hyukjae mendengus dalam hati. Ini benar- benar memalukan. Biasanya ia tidak pernah mengalami mabuk udara saat naik pesawat, tapi mungkin karena jarak dari Korea menuju Amerika yang memakan waktu yang sangat lamalah yang mengakibatkannya harus mengalamai kejadian yang sangat memalukan ini. Dirinya jadi terlihat seperti orang desa yang baru datang ke kota besar. Norak.

"Dimana Jeno?"

"Aku meminta Sangjin membawanya ke hotel lebih dulu."

Ketika hendak mengejar Hyukjae ke toilet, Donghae memang menitipkan Jeno beserta semua barang bawaanya pada asistennya itu. Donghae berpesan agar Sangjin membawa Jeno ke hotel lebih dulu, karena balita itu juga terlihat kelelahan setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh. Baru setelah itu ia dan Hyukjae akan menyusul setelah keadaan Hyukjae sudah lebih baik.

"Dia terlihat kelelahan."

"Ya dan semua karena kesalahanmu, bodoh!"

Hyukjae masih menggerutu perihal betapa bodohnya seorang Lee Donghae saat perutnya mulai mengeluarkan bunyi- bunyi aneh.

"Ayo kita cari tempat untuk makan."

"Tidak. Aku mau langsung kehotel saja."

"Kau yakin?"

Hyukjae baru akan membuka mulutnya saat suara- suara memalukan itu terdengar lagi, bahkan kini terdengar kian nyaring.

Astaga memalukan sekali.

"Baiklah. Aku mau dua _Burger King_ dan seloyang _pizza_."

"Itu makanan sampah, Hyuk. Yang lain saja."

"Iya atau tidak."

"Tidak."

Hyukjae berdecih, lalu menghempaskan tangan Donghae dari bahunya.

"Pergi kau sana."

..

..

..

Tidak sampai satu jam kemudian, Donghae dan Hyukjae tiba dihotel tempat mereka menginap. Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang yang hampir tidak ada ujungnya, akhirnya Donghae mengalah dan membiarkan Hyukjae membeli makanan apapun yang pria cantik itu inginkan. Tapi dengan syarat, setelah tiba di hotel Hyukjae harus mau memakan makanan apapun yang ia pilihkan. Makanan sehat ala Lee Donghae tentu saja.

"Kau mandilah dulu, aku akan mengambil Jeno dikamar Sangjin."

Hyukjae langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang sesaat setelah Donghae menutup pintu kamar. Rasanya tubuhnya lelah sekali, sampai- sampai untuk mandipun rasanya Hyukjae jadi segan kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa dirinya belum mandi semenjak berangkat dari Korea kemarin. Tapi rasa kantuk dan lelahnya benar- benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Kau belum mandi?"

Hyukjae sudah hampir jatuh tertidur saat Donghae tiba- tiba muncul dari balik pintu bersama Jeno yang tertidur lelap dibahunya dan Sangjin yang mengekor dibelakangnya sambil membawa sebuah box bayi berukuran besar. Asisten Donghae itu segera keluar sesaat setelah menempatkan box bayi untuk Jeno di sisi kiri tempat tidur utama yang ada dikamar itu. Kemudian Donghae membaringkan Jeno didalam box bayinya agar balita itu bisa tidur dengan lebih nyaman. Rupanya Donghae benar- benar sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk perjalanan ini, sampai Box bayi untuk Jeno pun tidak luput dari perhatiannya.

"Kau duluan saja."

"Aku ada sedikit urusan jadi aku akan keluar sebentar. Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau tinggal mengatakannya pasa Sangjin. _Ok?"_

Hyukjae berdecih. "Kau pikir aku anak kecil."

Donghae hanya mengedikan bahu, lalu menghampiri Jeno yang tengah tertidur lelap. Kemudian mencium bibir mungil bayi itu dengan lembut.

" _Daddy_ pergi dulu. Kau jagalah _Mommy-_ mu dengan baik. _Ok,_ jagoan?"

Hyukjae seketika mendelik tidak terima.

 _Mommy_ _katanya? Mommy pantatmu!_

Hyukjae menggerutu di dalam hati. Mana ada orang setampan dirinya di panggil _Mommy_.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan. Jangan khawatir, aku akan segera kembali."

"Menemui dia?"

"Siapa?"

Hyukjae berdecih, "Kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud, Lee Donghae."

"Jangan berfikiran macam- macam."

Setelah berkata demikian Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae yang masih berbaring diatas tempat tidur, berniat melakukan hal yang sama juga pada istrinya itu. Namun Hyukjae menolak dengan cara memalingkan wajah.

Donghae menghela nafasnya lalu beranjak keluar kamar, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang sudah menutup matanya, entah tertidur atau hanya pura- pura tidur. Penolakan dari Hyukjae sudah menjadi makanannya sehari- hari.

..

..

..

Saat Hyukjae terbangun dari tidurnya hari sudah lewat tengah malam. Jam di dinding menunjukkan sudah pukul setengah dua dini hari. Jeno masih tertidur pulas di dalam box bayinya. Dari arah kamar mandi Hyukjae bisa mendengar suara air mengucur dari _shower_. Lalu tidak beberapa lama kemudian Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan selembar handuk putih yang menutupi daerah pinggang hingga lututnya. Sisa- sia air mandi masih menetes- netes dari rambut hitamnya, membuat Donghae tampak berkali- kali lipat lebih seksi dan juga menggairahkan dari biasanya.

Hyukjae memukul kepalanya sendiri. Berupaya mengumpulkan akal sehatnya. Jangan sampai ia terjerat oleh pesona Donghae lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Apalagi hanya karena melihat rambut Donghae yang basah sehabis mandi.

Namun pesona Donghae memang tidak bisa ditampik begitu saja. Karena nyatanya sampai saat ini Hyukjae masih memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Donghae dengan seksama. Bagaimana Donghae tanpa rasa canggung melepas handuknya, lalu memakai celana dalamnya, kemudian mengenakan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam. Gerak- gerik Donghae mendadak terlihat sangat sensual dimata Hyukjae, layaknya seorang penari striptis.

Tatapan Hyukjae tidak lepas sedikitpun hingga kini Donghae duduk dengan gagah diatas sofa tanpa memakai bajunya, memamerkan dadanya yang bidang dan otot- otot lengannya yang keras.

Hyukjae lagi- lagi menggeleng keras lalu bergegas turun dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Imajinasinya akan semakin liar jika ia berlama- lama dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Setelah dua puluh menit kemudian Hyukjae selesai dengan acara mandinya. Dan Donghae masih disana, duduk dengan tenang dan elegan diatas sofa dan masih tanpa penutup pada tubuh atasnya. Si Tampan itu terlihat tengah serius membolak- balikan beberapa lembar kertas yang Hyukjae tidak tahu apa. Membuat pipi Hyukjae yang putih perlahan dijalari warna merah muda. Sudah lama semenjak terakhir kali ia melihat Donghae tanpa mengenakan pakaian. Jadi, ya...begitulah. Hyukjae jadi merasa seperti merindukan sesuatu.

Hyukjae berdehem. Tenggorokannya mendadak terasa gersang. "Apa yang kau baca?"

"Materi untuk rapat besok."

Setelahnya hening. Donghae sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan Hyukjae sibuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Hyukjae sudah minum air putih dua gelas penuh dan ia juga sudah bolak- balik kamar mandi berkali- kali. Tapi gejolak di dalam dirinya bukannya mereda justru semakin membuatnya gelisah. Apalagi saat Donghae telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan sekarang ikut berbaring diatas ranjang bersamanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidur. Apalagi memang?"

"Kenapa tidur disini? Kau tidur disofa sana!"

"Tidak mau. Besok aku ada pertemuan dengan _client_ penting dan tidak baik kalau aku menghadiri rapat dalam keadaan sakit punggung."

Hyukjae mendengus. _Meh!_ Alasan macam apa itu?

Karena geram, Hyukjae merubah posisi tidurnya hingga kini ia membelakangi Donghae.

Menit demi menit berlalu dan Hyukjae masih tidak bisa menutup matanya. Ingin sekali rasanya Hyukjae mengumpat saat ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Donghae kini sudah tertidur pulas dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Sial sekali. Dirinya disini tidak bisa tidur karena sibuk menghalau pesona Donghae yang terus menguar sampai ia merasa tercekik, tapi si tersangka penyebab semua ini justru sudah melalang buana ke alam mimpi.

Namun Hyukjae dibuat hampir memekik seperti anak gadis saat dengan tiba- tiba sebuah lengan melingkari perutnya. Donghae memeluknya.

"Ap-

" _Sttt_. Tidurlah, ini sudah sangat larut...oh bukan, ini sudah hampir pagi."

Donghae menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih merapat pada Hyukjae, hingga kini dada telanjangnya menempel sempurna pada punggung istrinya itu.

"Aku semakin tidak bisa tidur kalau seperti ini."

Hyukjae berucap lirih, nyaris seperti bisikan. Tapi karena suasana kamar yang sepi membuat Donghae dapat mendengar ucapan Hyukjae yang terlampau pelan itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu?"

"Tidak."

Hyukjae menjawab dengan tegas. Memang tidak ada yang menggangu fikirannya.. Karena satu- satunya yang mengganggunya hanyalah Donghae yang kini tengah menempelinya seperti lintah. Hyukjae jadi sulit untuk bernafas dengan benar.

"Atau kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Bisakah kau tutup mulutmu?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Sialan."

Donghae terkekeh pelan. Lalu mencium bahu Hyukjae yang berbalut kaos putih.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain game?"

Hyukjae memutar mata. Yang benar saja? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan Donghae malah mengajaknya bermain game. Seperti orang kurang kerjaan saja. Lagipula game apa yang akan mereka mainkan ditengah malam seperti ini?

"Lebih baik kau tidur, kau bilang besok pagi ada rapat penting."

"Sebentar saja. Kau hanya perlu menjawab Ya atau tidak."

Baiklah, Hyukjae mengalah. Percuma juga ia menolak, karena Donghae tidak akan berhenti merengek seperti anak kecil kalau keinginannya belum terpenuhi. Hyukjae mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

"Baiklah. Pertanyaan pertama... Donghae tampan

?"

Hyukjae memutar mata lagi. "Narsis."

"Itu bukan jawaban, Hyukjae. Dan hei, aku tidak narsis."

"Terserah."

Hyukjae memejamkan mata, bersiap- siap tidur. Meladeni permainan konyol Donghae hanya akan membuang waktu tidurnya yang berharga saja.

"Jawab dulu, Hyuk."

Tapi sepertinya Donghae tidak akan membiarkannya tidur dengan mudah malam ini.

Hyukjae berdecak pelan lalu berkata "Ya." membuat Donghae tersenyum puas atas jawaban Hyukjae.

"Donghae keren?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak? Jelas- jelas aku keren! Kau-

"Jangan banyak bicara atau aku tinggal tidur!"

Donghae mendengus tapi tidak membantah.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Donghae dimaafkan?"

Pertanyaan Donghae kali ini hanya dijawab oleh keheningan. Karena sepertinya Hyukjae tidak berniat menjawabnya.

"Baiklah, lupakan yang itu. Sekarang pertanyaan yang terakhir. Hyukjae merindukan Donghae?"

Lagi- lagi hanya keheningan yang Donghae dapatkan. Padahal Donghae yakin kalau Hyukjae belum tidur dan mendengar semua yang ia katakan. Namun istrinya itu lebih memilih diam tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Hyukjae?"

"Berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan konyol seperti itu, Lee Donghae!"

"Hanya jawab saja dan itu tidak akan merugikanmu, Hyuk."

"Apa maumu?"

Donghae membelai sepanjang lengan Hyukjae dengan gerakan selembut kupu- kupu. DiMulai dari punggung tangannya lalu merambat ke lengan atasnya.

"Kejujuranmu."

Suasana kembali hening. Hanya terdengar suara rengekan pelan Jeno beberapa saat, lalu balita itu kembali tenang dan tidur lagi setelah menghisap ibu jarinya tangannya sendiri.

"Jawab aku, apa Hyukjae merindukan Donghae?"

"Tidak."

Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hyukjae.

Donghae memberikan sebuah kecupan selembut sutra pada daun telinga istrinya itu. Kemudian Donghae membalik tubuh Hyukjae dengan perlahan hingga kini posisi mereka menjadi berhadap- hadapan dengan lengan Donghae yang masih melingkar dengan pas dipinggang Hyukjae.

"Tatap mataku dan katakan kalau kau tidak merindukanku."

Kini sepasang sendu Donghae menatap Hyukjae tepat pada lingkar hitam retina Hyukjae.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu."

Donghae masih tetap tersenyum meski ada perasaan kecewa yang terbersit di dalam hatinya.

"Katakan lagi."

"Sudahlah. Lepaskan tanganmu, aku mau tidur."

Bukannya melepaskan, Donghae justru mengeratkan pelukannya saat Hyukjae mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan lengannya.

"Katakan lagi."

Donghae hanya ingin membuat Hyukjae mengaku dan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Karena Donghae yakin kalau Hyukjae juga merasakan perasaan rindu yang sama dengannya. Bukannya ia tengah membual atau terlalu percaya diri tapi ia memang yakin akan hal itu. Karena ia memperhatikan gerak- gerik Hyukjae sedari tadi dibalik berkas- berkas pekerjaannya yang ia jadikan sebuah kamuflase. Donghae berpura- pura serius pada lembaran dokumennya padahal tidak ada satu huruf pun yang Donghae baca dari lembaran tersebut.

"Dengar Donghae, aku sama sekali ti-

Tidak ada kesempatan bagi Hyukjae untuk melanjutkan ucapannya karena Donghae sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan menuntut. Pada awalnya tentu saja Hyukjae menolak dan melawan habis- habisan. Namun kenyataan tidak seindah harapan. Hyukjae tidak pernah menang melawan Donghae dalam hal seperti ini. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia tidak bisa menolak atas apa yang Donghae lakukan. Setelah lelah mengelak dan bergelut dengan egonya, Pria cantik itu pun mulai membalas ciuman Donghae dengan ritme yang sama. Mereka terus saling memagut seolah tidak ada hari esok lagi untuk melakukannya. Dan ketika ciuman itu terlepas Hyukjae segera mengais udara sebanyak yang ia bisa untuk menyambung nafasnya yang putus- putus.

"Masih tidak mau mengaku, hm?"

"A-aku-

Hyukjae bersumpah serapah didalam hati. Tadi Donghae bertanya, tapi disaat ia akan menjawab pertanyaannya, Donghae malah menciumnya lagi disaat nafasnya belum kembali normal sepenuhnya. Bahkan kini Donghae sudah menindih tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang tidak bisa diam. Salah satu tangannya sudah merambat naik keatas perutnya yang sensitif dan tangan yang satunya lagi sibuk meremas pinggangnya. Hingga Hyukjae tidak kuasa untuk menahan leguhannya, membuat Donghae menyeringai senang ditengah aksinya mencumbui leher Hyukjae.

"Mulut bisa berbohong, tapi mata dan tubuhmu tidak bisa berdusta, Hyukjae sayang. Kau juga merindukanku. Kau merindukan sentuhanku."

Hyukjae tidak mengucapkan apapun, karena ia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan. Astaga, Hanya karena sebuah ciuman dan ia sudah dibuat tidak berkutik. Sialan!

"Lalu apa maumu?" Tanya Hyukjae ketika ia sudah bisa bernafas dengan benar lagi. Apa yang Domghae katakan memang benar adanya. Mulutnya bisa menolak tapi tubuhnya bereaksi sebaliknya. Tapi harga diri Hyukjae yang tingginya selangit itu menolak keras untuk mengakui kalau ia juga merindukan Donghae. Merindukan sentuhannya.

Donghae menyeringai, "Bagaimana kalau kita melepas rindu bersama?"

Dengan tergesa Donghae melepas satu persatu kain yang melekat ditubuh Hyukjae, kemudian melemparkannya entah kemana. Donghae sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi. Sementara Hyukjae juga tidak bisa mencegah apapun yang Donghae lakukan padanya. Hyukjae hanya tidak tahu, kenapa ia tidak pernah bisa menolak sentuhan Donghae sekecil apapun itu. Dan malam itu akhirnya mereka pun menyatu ditengah kemelut pernikahan yang belum terselesaikan.

..

..

..

Pagi harinya, Donghae bangun lebih dulu. Bukan bangun sebenarnya, karena Donghae sama sekali tidak tidur setelah mereka bercinta. Dan sekarang ia tengah memandangi wajah Hyukjae yang masih tertidur lelap disampingnya. Donghae merasa sangat bahagia karena apa yang ia dan Hyukjae lakukan tadi malam, meski ia dan Hyukjae bercinta ditengah kemelut rumah tangga mereka yang belum tentu kemana ujungnya. Tapi setidaknya itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau Hyukjae sudah mulai membuka hati untuknya lagi.

Donghae mendesah malas. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali tidur lagi, seharian bergelung diatas kasur bersama dengan Hyukjae dan jagoan kecilnya yang saat ini masih tertidur dengan lelap di dalam box bayinya. Tapi pagi ini Donghae diwajibkan menghadiri pertemuan dengan _client_ penting dan itu tidak bisa diwakilkan oleh siapapun.

Akhirnya dengan enggan Donghae melepaskan pelukannya lalu bergerak pelan menuruni tempat tidur, tetu saja setelah memberi kecupan- kecupan ringan dibahu telanjang Hyukjae yang penuh dengan mahakarya ciptaannya. Sambil bersenandung Donghae menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap- siap.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Donghae sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya, tangannya sibuk menyimpulkan dasi masih sambil bersenandung lagu riang. Sebuah senyuman terukir dibibir tipisnya saat melihat Hyukjae yang sudah bangun namun masih duduk ditempat tidur dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya hingga mencapai dada.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae setelah selesai dengan urusan dasinya. Jemarinya yang panjang dan besar menggapai kepala berambut coklat Hyukjae. Mengusap pucuk kepalanya dan merapikan poninya yang acak- acakan. Ingin memberi sebuah kecupan pada bibir merah Hyukjae namun Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Hyuk?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan kening berkerut.

"Yang tadi malam anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Baru saja Donghae merasa sangat bahagia karena kegiatan bercinta mereka, tapi tiba- tiba dengan kejamnya Hyukjae berkata agar ia melupakannya seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa- apa diantara mereka tadi malam.

Ini namanya seperti Hyukjae yang melambungkannya terbang ke angkasa hingga menembus langit ke tujuh dan melihat indahnya seluruh alam semesta, tapi kemudian Hyukjae kembali menjatuhkannya hingga kedasar dan tersaruk- saruk menembus inti bumi dalam sekejap.

Sakit tapi tidak berdarah.

"Berhentilah berpura- pura, kau tahu pasti apa maksud perkataanku."

"Tapi kenapa? Tadi malam kita-

"Kita melakukannya hanya karena sebuah kebutuhan."

Donghae mencelos. Tatapannya menjadi sendu menatap Hyukjae yang masih enngan menatapnya.

"Tapi kau tahu alasanku melakukannya bukanlah hanya karena sebuah kebutuhan, Hyukjae."

Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae. Menelusupkan jemari besarnya diantara celah jemari lentik Hyukjae lalu menggenggamnya erat. Hyukjae tidak membalasnya namun juga tidak menolaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku yakin kau juga mencintaiku Hyukjae. Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal, kau-

"Cinta bukan satu- satunya alasan. Dan maaf, aku sudah membuat keputusan, aku tetap ingin bercerai darimu."

Mendengar kata cerai kembali terucap dari mulut Hyukjae membuat Donghae terpancing emosi. Donghae melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Hyukjae dengan kasar lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Hyukjae dengan nyalang. Donghae telah melakukan semua yang mampu ia lakukan demi bisa mendapatkan Hyukjae kembali. Namun Hyukjae tetap bergeming pada keputusannya untuk berpisah. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, Lee Hyukjae?! Kau egois! Kau menyakitiku! Bahkan kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri! _Ok_ , jika itu maumu. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku akan menceraikanmu. Kau puas sekarang, Lee Hyukjae?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan sorot mata sangat kecewa, lalu kemudian segera keluar kamar tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi.

..

..

..

Seperti yang bisa dibayangkan, Donghae tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Ia terus memikirkan Hyukjae dan saat- saat yang telah mereka lewati bersama.

Donghae tahu Hyukjae memanglah sangat keras kepala dan sangat tidak mudah membuat Hyukjae merubah keputusannya. Meski begitu Donghae tetap berharap kalau Hyukjae mendadak berubah fikiran dan menarik gugatan cerainya. Donghae sungguh tidak sanggup melepaskan Hyukjae. Demi Tuhan, ia akan benar- benar menjadi sinting bila kehilangan pria yang telah berhasil menjungkir balikan dunianya itu.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya ia terus mengikuti rapat jika pada kenyataannya pikiran dan jiwanya tidak berada disini, Donghae memilih untuk meninggalkan rapat lebih dulu dengan alasan ia mendadak sakit kepala. Tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, karena Donghae memang sakit kepala sungguhan. Memikirkan Hyukjae membuat kepalanya terasa seperti hampir meledak.

Setibanya dikamar, Donghae langsung membuka pintunya dan sempat mengernyit ketika mendapati pintu tersebut tidak dikunci. Jarang- jarang Hyukjae bertindak ceroboh seperti ini. Karena sejauh yang ia tahu, Hyukjae adalah orang yang sangat teliti dan mementingkan keamanan. Sewaktu tinggal diapartment dulu Hyukjae tidak pernah meninggalkan apartment dalam keadaan tidak terkunci seperti sekarang.

Lalu dimana Hyukjae dan Jeno sekarang? Istrinya itu tidak ada disudut manapun didalam kamar hotel ini. Apa Hyukjae pergi keluar tanpa memberitahunya? Tapi jika mengingat kembali pertengkaran mereka tadi pagi, wajar saja jika Hyukjae keluar tanpa memberitahunya. Lagipula memangnya siapa dirinya sampai Hyukjae harus meminta izin padanya? Ia hanyalah seorang calon mantan suami bagi Hyukjae.

 _Hah~_ Kalau mengingat hal itu Donghae jadi sakit hati. Donghae sedih sampai rasanya ingin menangis. Dan sekarang Donghae jadi sakit kepala sungguhan. Kepalanya jadi terasa berat dan berdenyut. Jadi, tanpa membuang waktu Donghae pun mencari obat- obatan yang selalu ia bawa jika bepergian. Lalu Donghae mengambil segelas air putih kemudian meminumnya dengan rakus bersamaan dengan sebutir obat sakit kepala. Mungkin setelah ini Donghae akan tidur sejenak sambil menunggu Hyukjae dan Jeno kembali.

Namun, jangankan untuk memejamkan mata, apalagi tidur. Kedua bola mata Donghae justru membulat sempurna saat mendapati adanya seseorang tidak dikenal didalam kamarnya.

Seorang wanita yang sepertinya berwajah asia dengan tubuh proporsional terlihat sangat memukau dibalik pakaiannya yang super minim dan tersenyum dengan sensual pada Donghae. Sejak kapan wanita itu berada disana? Kenapa Donghae sampai tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Lee Donghae- _ssi_."

Sapa wanita tersebut dengan bahasa Korea yang fasih, lalu wanita itu mendekat pada Donghae. Donghae sendiri hanya terdiam ditempatnya dan tampaknya ia tengah berpikir keras. Apa ia mengenal wanita ini? Dimana kira- kira ia pernah melihatnya?

"Apa kau temannya Hyukjae?"

Wanita itu menggeleng sambil terus mendekat pada Donghae dan kini salah satu tangan wanita itu sudah bertengger diatas bahu kekar Donghae. Dan dengan nakalnya mulai mengusap- ngusapnya dengan gerakan sensual.

Donghae mulai mendelik waspada. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres akan segera terjadi. Dan kecurigaannya langsung terbukti saat wanita dihadapannya mulai membuka pakaiannya sendiri satu persatu dengan tidak tahu malunya. Hingga kini wanita tersebut berdiri dihadapannya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Membuat Donghae menelan ludah.

"Aku kesini untuk mencarimu."

Lalu tanpa bisa dicegah, wanita itu langsung mencium Donghae tepat dibibirnya. Donghae sampai tidak bergerak saking terkejutnya. Dan pada saat itulah pintu kamar kembali terbuka, dan tampaklah Hyukjae sambil menggendong Jeno yang tertidur pulas dibahu kirinya dan menenteng beberapa _paper bag_ ditangan kanannya yang kini sudah berantakan dibawah kakinya.

Hyukjae melotot terkejut begitu melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Kedua mata bulan sabitnya menatap Donghae dan wanita itu dengan sorot mata tajam namun penuh luka.

Disaat itulah Donghae seolah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya lalu segera mendorong wanita yang masih melumat bibirnya itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Hyukjae, aku bisa jelaskan."

Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae, berupaya menahan Hyukjae agar tidak pergi dari sana.

Semetara Hyukjae terlihat tengah berfikir dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Nafasnya sedikit berantakan tapi ia tidak menangis. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada si wanita yang tadi telanjang tapi sekarang sedang memakai kembali pakaiannya. Kemudian tatapan Hyukjae kembali pada Donghae yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan raut cemas luar biasa.

Dengan kasar Hyukjae melepaskan genggaman Donghae dilengannya lalu membaringkan Jeno diatas tempat tidur. Berharap agar balita itu tidak terganggu tidurnya karena ribut- ribut yang terjadi. Lalu Hyukjae merogoh saku jacketnya, mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan seluruh lembaran uang yang ada didalamnya untuk kemudian ia lemparkan hingga mengenai wajah si wanita.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu datang kesini dan menggoda suamiku. Tapi sayangnya usahamu itu tidak akan berhasil, nona. Meskipun kau membuka seluruh pakaianmu dan mengangkang didepannya, ia tidak akan tergoda olehmu, karena suamiku yang playboy dan brengsek ini sangat mencintaiku. Ambilah uang itu dan cepat pergi dari sini, anggap saja itu hadiah kenang- kenangan dariku."

Wanita itu terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang Hyukjae lakukan, wajahnya terlihat merah padam. Namun sedetik kemudian wanita itu kembali tersenyum sensual lalu memunguti uang yang Hyukjae lemparkan dan berserakan dibawah kakinya. Lalu beranjak dari sana tanpa berkata sepatah katapun namun sempat memberikan kedipan genit kearah Donghae.

Suasana mendadak hening setelah wanita itu pergi. Donghae melangkah dengan sangat pelan menghampiri Hyukjae yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Hyukjae."

Lalu dengan gerakan cepat dan tiba- tiba, Donghae menggendong Hyukjae dilengannya seperti pengantin wanita.

"Kau sangat menakjubkan, Lee Hyukjae!" ucap Donghae, masih sambil menggendong Hyukjae, bahkan kini ia sudah berputar- putar seperti anak kecil.

" _Heh_ berhenti! Turunkan aku! Aku jadi pusing, idiot!"

Donghae menurut. Ia berhenti berputar- putar lalu menurunkan Hyukjae dari gendongannya. Dan hanya sedetik berselang, sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras menghantam salah satu rahangnya sampai Donghae terhuyung- huyung. Tentu saja Hyukjaelah pelakunya.

"Aku menuntut penjelasanmu!"

Donghae menyeka darah yang merembes dari sudut bibirnya. Pukulan Hyukjae keras sekali. Saking kerasnya, Donghae merasa mungkin tulang rahangnya bergeser beberapa senti.

"Dengar Hyuk, aku sama sekali tidak mengenal wanita itu. Dia sudah ada disini saat aku kembali, dan tiba- tiba membuka pakaiannya lalu menciumku. Aku berani bersumpah kalau aku sungguh tidak mengenalnya. Percayalah padaku, Hyukjae."

"Haruskah aku percaya?"

Hyukjae berujar dengan wajah dan suaranya yang datar. Sangat sulit baginya untuk membangun kepercayaannya lagi pada Donghae. Bayangkan saja, mereka baru saja bercinta tadi malam tapi kemudian pada siang harinya ia mendapati Donghae tengah dicium oleh seorang wanita yang telanjang bulat didalam kamarnya.

Dicium atau berciuman? Persetan apapun itu, Hyukjae tidak mau peduli.

"Kau harus percaya."

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae."

"Kau terlalu sering mengumbar kata cinta dan itu membuatku muak. Sekali brengsek tetap saja brengsek. Lagipula sebentar lagi kita aka bercerai, dan kau bebas dengan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan."

Ucapan Hyukjae membuat Donghae mendesah pelan., tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Wajahnya berubah jadi pilu dengan senyuman yang perlahan memudar. Donghae kemudian beranjak menjauh, ia keluar kamar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Hyukjae.

..

..

..

Esok harinya mereka kembali ke Korea. Donghae mendadak memutuskan untuk segera pulang padahal sebelumnya mereka berencana berada disana selama satu minggu. Sepanjang perjalanan Donghae berubah menjadi pendiam. Meski ia tetap memperhatikan Hyukjae yang untungnya dalam perjalanan pulang kali ini tidak lagi mengalami mabuk. Dan Donghae juga memastikan segala kebutuhan Jeno terpenuhi dengan baik seperti biasanya.

Hyukjae pun menyadari suaminya yang mendadak menjadi tidak banyak bicara, namun ia berusaha mengacuhkan seolah tidak peduli. Sejujurnya Hyukjae masih sakit hati karena melihat Donghae berciuman dengan wanita lain didepan mata kepalanya.

Sesampainya dirumah, ternyata Young Woon sudah berada disana untuk menyambut kepulangan mereka. Dengan senyum merekah dan penuh kharisma, pria paruh baya itu menyongsong Hyukjae lalu memeluknya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Seperti yang ayah lihat, aku baik."

Donghae hanya diam tanpa melakukan atau mengatakan apapun saat menyaksikan adegan yang dipenuhi nuansa hangat antara sepasang ayah mertua dan menantunya.

"Cucuku semakin tampan saja. Mirip sepertiku."

Young Woon meraih Jeno dari gendongan Donghae. Tanpa melirik anak semata wayangnya itu sama sekali. Layaknya Donghae hanyalah sebuah guci pajangan yang berada disudut ruangan. Ada tetapi tidak dianggap. Membuat suasana hati Donghae yang memang sudah jelek sejak kemarin menjadi semakin tak tertolong. Donghae mendengus, lalu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana menuju kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan apa- apa lagi.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Young Woon setengah heran saat melihat putranya berjalan menaiki tangga dengan langkah gontai. Yang dijawab Hyukjae hanya dengan sebuah gedikan bahu. Meski tatapan Hyukjae tidak beralih sedikitpun dari punggung Donghae yang semakin menjauh lalu kemudian mengilang ditelan jarak.

"Jadi bagaimana perjalananmu? Apa si idiot itu memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Menyenangkan. Dan ya, dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik."

Sepasang Ayah mertua dan menantu itupun pada akhirnya terlibat sebuah obrolan panjang. Hyukjae pun menceritakan semua pengalamannya selama di Amerika, kecuali mengenai wanita telanjang yang mencium Donghae didalam kamar hotel mereka. Kalau ia menceritakannya pada Young Woon, mungkin saja sebentar lagi Donghae akan berakhir ditangan ayahnya sendiri dengan keadaan tulang hidung yang patah.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu, Ayah?"

Young Woon yang tengah bercanda- canda dengan Jeno kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hyukjae saat mendapati raut wajah menantunya itu berubah serius.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Hyukjae menarik nafasnya dalam- dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana jika aku memutuskan untuk tetap berpisah dari Donghae? Apa ayah masih akan menganggap aku ini anakmu?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja kau tetap anakku. Bahkan aku rela menukarkan Donghae asal kau yang menjadi anakku."

Hyukjae tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan ayah mertuanya itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan matanya yang justru kian lama terasa semakin panas dan sepertinya sekarang mulai berkeringat.

Semenjak kepergian kedua orang tuanya dan kakak laki- lakinya, Hyukjae menjadi sebatang kara. Dan kasih sayang yang Young Woon berikan padanya selama ini membuat Hyukjae merasa seperti memilki ayah kembali.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu? Apa sudah kau fikirkan dengan masak- masak?" tanya Young Woon sambil menciumi pipi gembil Jeno yang kini ia dudukan diatas pangkuannya. Balita itu tengah asik bermain dengan kancing- kancing yang terdapat pada jas mahalnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Seperti yang ayah tahu, pernikahan kami hanya karena sebuah kesepakatan-

"Apa sampai saat ini kesepakatan itu masih berlaku?"

Hyukjae terdiam ketika Young Woon memotong ucapannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Semenjak ia menyadari bahwa Donghae sudah berhasil menerobos masuk kedalam hatinya, Hyukjae tahu bahwa kesepakatan itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Namun ketakutannya akan sakit karena sebuah penghianatan membuat Hyukjae menjadi enggan untuk membuka lembaran baru lagi bersama Donghae. Meski pria yang menikahinya itu sudah berulang kali meminta maaf dan memohon untuk memberinya kesempatan lagi.

"Kulihat Donghae benar- benar mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya seserius ini sebelumnya dalam mencintai seseorang. Apa kau benar- benar sudah tidak mau mempertimbangkan keputusanmu sekali lagi?"

Kemudian hening.

Hyukjae sibuk dengan lamunannya sedangkan Young Woon sibuk menimang- nimang Jeno yang sepertinya akan jatuh tertidur sebentar lagi.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika memang kau tidak bisa menerima putraku lagi. Tapi sekali saja, coba kau dengarkan kata hatimu, Nak. Jangan sampai kau salah mengambil keputusan yang akan membuatmu menyesal dikemudian hari."

Young Woon tersenyum hangat. Senyum yang justru membuat Hyukjae semakin dilanda dilema.

 _Jangan membuatku menjadi merasa bersalah, Ayah..._

* * *

 **.::: YOU & I :::.**

 **.::: D & E :::.**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Dan Kyuhyun sudah membuat janji dengan dokter pribadinya untuk melakukan cek kesehatan rutin yang ia lakukan setiap satu bulan sekali. Namun sayangnya, dokter pribadinya itu kini tengah berada diluar negeri untuk suatu keperluan dan baru akan kembali dua minggu lagi. Jadi, dengan sangat terpaksa untuk kali ini akhirnya Kyuhyun membuat janji dengan seorang dokter lain yang direkomendasikan oleh oleh pribadinya.

Dengan ditemani oleh Kibum, pria jangkung itu melangkah dengan percaya dirinya dilorong rumah sakit. Aura maskulin menguar dengan kuat dari dua orang berparas bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng itu. Membuat beberapa perawat wanita yang berpapasan dengan dua pria tampan tersebut menahan jeritan kekaguman mereka dan disertai dengan pipi yang merona.

"Apa aku harus ikut masuk?" tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun setelah seorang perawat wanita menujukkan ruangan dokter yang sudah membuat janji temu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan banyak tanya." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Kibum untuk ikut dengannya masuk kedalam ruangan sang dokter, tidak peduli pada protesan Kibum yang mulai lelah karena terus saja diseret kesana kemari.

"Selamat pagi."

 _OH SHIT_

Kyuhyun mengumpat dan bersumpah serapah dalam hati. Dari sekian banyak dokter dirumah sakit besar dan terkenal ini kenapa harus dokter berwajah mesum itu yang direkomendasikan oleh dokter pribadinya.

"Oh, Hai manis~"

Senyum menjengkelkan itu lagi. Mungkin bagi orang lain senyum yang mengembang diwajah Siwon akan terlihat sungguh menawan apalagi ditambah dengan kedua cekungan dikedua belah pipi kiri dan kanannya. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun senyum itu adalah senyum yang paling menjengkelkan sepanjang masa.

"Silahkan duduk, Kyuhyun- _ssi_. Atau kalau kau ingin langsung berbaring diatas ranjang juga boleh."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia tidak akan sudi diperiksa oleh dokter berwajah mesum seperti Siwon meski hanya tinggal Siwon lah satu- satunya dokter di dunia ini. Kyuhyun lebih rela tidak melakukan cek kesehatan rutinnya selama bertahun- tahun ketimbang harus membiarkan dokter berwajah mesum itu menyentuh tubuhnya. Lihat saja, Ia baru beberapa detik disini saja bicara Siwon sudah melenceng kemana- mana.

"Aku batalkan saja. Aku tidak jadi cek kesehatan."

"Kenapa?"

Siwon dan Kibum bertanya secara bersamaan. Membuat Kyuhyun mendengus untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lalu tanpa ba bi bu, pria jangkung itu langsung berbalik kearah pintu keluar, meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan langkah panjang- panjang.

"Kau mau pulang atau tetap disini lalu dimangsa oleh dokter cabul itu, Kim Kibum?"

Kibum masih sibuk memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi saat suara pintu ditutup dengan sedikit keras. Pria berkulit seputih salju itu tersenyum dengan canggung pada dokter muda dihadapannya lalu menyusul Kyuhyun dengan tergesa- gesa.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk mengumpat ketika Kibum berhasil menyusulnya. Wajahnya terlihat keruh dengan dahi berkerut- kerut.

"Sialan kau! Sudah seenaknya menyeretku kesana kemari lalu sekarang kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja! Kemari kau, biar kupatahkan tulang lehermu, Cho."

"Lebih baik kau patahkan saja leher dokter mesum itu."

Kyuhyun menghalau tangan Kibum yang mencoba meraih lehernya. Ia masih sangat kesal karena bertemu dengan Siwon. Entah apa yang ia kesalkan.

"Kau terlihat kesal sekali. Memang apa yg telah dia lakukan padamu?"

 _Menyebutku manis_

Tentu saja Kyuhyun mengatakannya hanya didalam hati saja. Kibum bisa mentertawakannya sampai jungkir balik jika Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan lantang.

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihat wajah cabulnya itu."

"Konyol sekali."

Ya, terserah Kibum saja. Kyuhyun enggan berdebat. Yang jelas, semenjak pertama kali bertemu dengan Siwon di kamar perawatan Hyukjae tempo hari, dan dokter itu dengan seenak jidatnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan manis, sejak saat itu pula ia sudah tidak menyukai Siwon dengan segala sesuatu yang melekat pada dokter itu.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Lihat ini, Yunho sudah mengirimiku pesan. Dia bilang sudah menunggu kita dirumahnya."

Kyuhyun menunjukan layar ponselnya yang menyala dan menampilkan deretan pesan yang dikirimkan Yunho padanya. Akan tetapi Kibum seolah tidak menanggapinya dan hanya diam termenung ditempatnya berdiri. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong.

"Yah! Kim Kibum! Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

Kibum terkesiap. Suara Kyuhyun yang berdenging ditelinganya berhasil menarik Kibum kembali dari lamunan sekejapnya.

"Kondisikan suaramu, Cho! Itu memalukan."

Kyuhyun masa bodo. Lalu dengan acuh pria jangkung itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Tanpa peduli orang- orang yang menatap dengan penuh keingin tahuan pada mereka. Bahkan ada beberapa perawat yang sudah berbisik dibelakang mereka dengan pipi yang merona merah. Kyuhyun ingin sekali memutar mata.

 _Seperti tidak pernah melihat manusia tampan saja_

Namun baru dua langkah Kyuhyun bergeser dari tempatnya semula, ada seorang wanita yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruang pemeriksaan menabrak bahunya tanpa sengaja, hingga si wanita sedikit terhuyung namun tidak sampai terjatuh.

"Maaf."

Setelah menggumamkan kata maaf wanita tersebut lalu pergi dengan tergesa- gesa.

"Dia...

Kibum dan Kyuhyun mendongak secara bersamaan untuk melihat tulisan yang tertera pada papan kecil yang ada diatas pintu ruangan tersebut, lalu kedua pria tampan itu saling menatap dengan kening yang sama- sama berkerut.

 _Dia..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Makin gaje? Iya!

Makin ngebosenin? Iya!

Typo? Banyaaaakk...

Maafkeuunn TTvTT


End file.
